El renacer
by suninthedark
Summary: Cedric Diggory muere en el torneo de los tres magos dejando a su paso una estela de desolación pero que pasaría si..¿La chica que le ama diera todo por que él volviera a la vida acarreando con ello todas sus consecuencias?
1. Muerte

**EL RENACER**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J., solamente es mía la historia y uno de los protagonistas**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Muerte<strong>

-Ya he perdido la cuenta desde que Fleur y Víktor salieron del laberinto.-Hermione Granger continuaba con su preocupado monólogo.-¿Por qué siempre se mete en estos líos?

-Tranquila, Hermione.-Ron Weasly le palmeó la mano.-Estará bien; es Harry.

-Sí, pero no tiene tanta experien...¡Allí!-Hermione saltó del asiento y apuntó hacia el centro del campo.-Veo algo brillando...será la copa...y...-Entornó los ojos, al igual que sus dos amigos.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué van todos los profesores allí?

-¡Mi hijo!-Los tres amigos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el hombre que gritaba mientras descendía las gradas corriendo.-¡Es mi hijo!

-Señor Diggory-Melinda Doris intentó parar al padre que buscaba a su hijo.-¿Qué pas...?¡SeñorDiggory!-Hermione, Ron y Melinda seguieron con la mirada al histérico padre.

-Un chico ha muerto.-No consiguieron saber quién había hablado, pero el rumor se propagó.-Uno de los campeones está muerto.

Melinda buscó en el recinto, que anteriormente había sido un campo de quidditch_**, **_a los participantes del torneo: Fleur estaba junto a su hermana, Víktor hablaba con su director y Harry...Harry luchaba por que no lo separaran de...

-Cedric.-Melinda susurró el nombre del hijo del señor Diggory.-¡_Levicorpus_!-Melinda utilizó el hechizo para elevarse sobre las gradas y descender hasta el campo. Oyó cómo Hermione y Ron la llamaban, pero no le importó sus gritos, al igual que tampoco le importó que a los alumnos no se les permitiera bajar hasta el terreno de juego. La muchacha corrió hasta el centro del campo, donde habían aparecido los últimos participantes con la copa. Sentía el corazón bombardeando intensamente en su interior, cómo le faltaba el aire en cada paso que daba y cómo un alto cuerpo con espeso cabello blanco le impedía ver lo que estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella.-¡Suélteme!-Intentó zafarse del profesor que estaba obstruyendo su camino, en vano.-¡He dicho que me suelte!-Haciendo caso omiso a que fuera el propio director quien la estaba sujetando, Melinda le propinó un fuerte empujón en el costado, a lo que Albus Dumbledoretuvo que ceder. En ese instante todo se volvió borroso y las voces que provenían de las gradas se quedaron sin voz, ya que había comprobado su suposición: a sus pies, el cadáver de Cedric Diggoryestaba abrazado por el padre del joven y por Harry Potter.-¡NO!-Melinda profirió el chillido más desgarrador que los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts hubieran oído nunca, ya que todas las voces se callaron al tiempo que las piernas de la chica le fallaron y cayó junto al difunto. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y apenas se percató de cuando el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Ojoloco Moody, se llevó al convaleciente Harry hacia el interior del castillo, ni cuando, apenas unos segundos más tarde, la profesora McGonagall y los profesores Snape y Dumbledore les siguieron. Melinda se abalanzó sobre el cadáver de Cedric Diggoryy le abrazó como nunca antes.-¡No, Cedric, no! Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos.-Hablaba sobre el rostro del joven.-Me dijiste que nunca me dejarías.-Las lágrimas no cesaban y la voz se le quebraba a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Únicamente lograba escuchar los sollozos del señor Diggory.-¿Por qué? Por qué te has ido. Por favor, dime que no, por favor, vuelve conmigo, por favor, te lo suplico, quédate conmigo.-Melinda se tumbó sobre el cadáver y no pudo frenar las convulsiones de su cuerpo producidas por el llanto. El sonido era desgarrador, incluso para aquellos que nunca habían conocido al muchacho que yacía tendido sobre el campo donde había conseguido tantas victorias para su equipo de quidditch.-Prométeme una cosa.-Melinda se irguió y colocó sus manos en dos blancas e inertes mejillas.-Que me esperarás. Prométeme, Cedric Diggory, que me esperarás allá donde estés.-Miró con ojos anhelantes el rostro manchado de sudor y sangre, esperando una respuesta.-¡Prométemelo!-Le quemaron los ojos y volvió a tenderse sobre el cadáver, vertiendo sus lágrimas sobre él, como si de un momento a otro el chico fuera a despertar. No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, ya que una mano se posó sobre su hombro y, con un vuelco del corazón, volvió a separase del cuerpo sin vida, esperando ver uno de sus brazos levantados, pero vio las dos extremidades tendidas a lo largo del tronco. Giró la cabeza, desganada, para ver quién había engañado a sus inestables sentimientos: la profesora Sprout, la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, a la que había pertenecido Cedric.

-Fue un gran chico.-Dijo la profesora, tanto a ella como a Amos Diggory.-El mejor de mis alumnos, si me permitís decirlo. Era grande, ya no solo en los estudios, sino también con sus compañeros. Sus amigos le querían y los que no lo conocían realmente le admiraban. Siempre destacó y era muy modesto, eso le honraba aún más. Y estoy segura de que murió cómo hubiese querido: luchando.

-No.-A Melinda le recorrió un sentimiento que se impuso sobre el dolor: la ira. Le recorrió por todo su ser y no pudo contenerse.-¡Cedric no ha muerto como ha querido porque él no quería morir! ¡Siempre me hablaba de sus planes de futuro y le aseguro que morir en este maldito torneo no entraba dentro de ellos! ¡Usted no le conocía! ¡Solo sabía lo que una profesora puede saber acerca de su alumno! ¡No puede saber lo que quería o no porque, dígame solo una ocasión en la que le hubiera hablado de lo que planeaba hacer cuando saliera del colegio! Nunca,¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad? ¡Siempre estaba defendiendo a los demás por encima de todo, estudiaba mucho para ser el primero, ayudaba a quien se lo pedía y a quien no lo hacía, él mismo se ofrecía, cuando saliera del colegio quería prepararse para ser auror, profesora, porque no había cosa en el mundo que le gustara más que proteger a la gente de su alrededor!

-Melinda, yo...

-¡Su color favorito era el verde, porque decía que le mostraba la esperanza, que era lo último que había que perder, la comida que más le gustaba era la tarta, porque le recordaba a cuando su madre le hacía tarta para sus cumpleaños cuando era pequeño, decía que el número uno le daba suerte, que significaba que no había nadie que fuera mejor que él mientras él fuera el primero, y que cuando encontrase a alguien que le destituyera tendría que pensar en ese número para seguir luchando por reconquistar su posición, escuchaba siempre antes de dormir una canción muggle, _My Heart Will Go On, _porque era la canción de la única película que le había hecho llorar y que al escucharla le daba fuerzas por perseguir sus sueños y hacer todo lo posible por hacerlos realidad!-Melinda miró a la profesora a los ojos, desafiante, llena de rencor.-¡Dígame ahora, profesora, que conocía usted una de estas cosas!-Pronunció la última frase como si la escupiera.

-Melinda, sé que no hay nadie que conociera mejor a Cedric que tú y nunca he querido decir lo contrario. Es cierto que no estaba en posesión de esos conocimientos, pero sí puedo decirte que significabas mucho para él y que siempre me hablaba maravillas de ti, tanto a mí como al resto del profesorado. Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero deberías haber visto como le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de "su chica", como solía llamarte.-Toda la rabia que había renacido en la joven se esfumó tan pronto como había venido, se sentía avergonzada por demostrarle a la profesora que ella conocía mejor a Cedric, aunque la profesora nunca había dicho que no fuera así.-Amos, no sé por lo que estás pasando ahora mismo, pero a todos nos llenaría de orgullo poder enterrar a su hijo en los recintos del colegio.

-No.-El padre de Cedric acarició el rebelde pelo de su hijo.-Me lo voy a llevar a casa y le construiremos su propio mausoleo, pero no lo vamos a enterrar. Si lo hacemos, significará que mi hijo ha muerto, que se ido para siempre, y no quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que nunca volveré a verle reír.-Tenía la cabeza agachada, pero se apreciaron las lágrimas al caer rozando el descubierto hombro de su hijo. En ese momento Melinda se dio cuenta de que no solo ella había sentido su mundo hacerse añicos, ya que al ver las lágrimas del padre de Cedric se percató de que el dolor que estaba sufriendo ella no era nada comparado con el de un padre al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, al que había cuidado y visto crecer. Supo que tenía que dejarlos solos, así que se levantó y fue hacia la salida del estadio, donde ya no había nadie. Recorrió el camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza gacha y la vista como perdida, inexpresiva, dejando a la luz unos ojos rojos e hinchados producidos por la cantidad de lágrimas desbordadas en el instante en que su vida se había convertido en algo diferente, algo mísero y recordó aquella sensación que tuvo cuando los dementores se habían adentrado en los límites del colegio, llenando el lugar con un aire de soledad, de incertidumbre, como si la felicidad no existiera y te asaltan a la mente las cosas más horribles sufridas en tu vida. El retrato de la Señora Gorda le preguntó por la contraseña antes de lo esperado, ya que ella hubiese preferido seguir caminando por los pasillos del colegio haciéndose a la idea del giro que había sufrido su vida con tan solo una mirada. Le respondió al cuadro con una voz ronca, absolutamente diferente a su voz dulce de diario. La puerta se abrió y ella hubiese deseado girar sobre sus pasos y correr hacia el bosque, adentrarse en la inmensidad de lo desconocido y que cualquier criatura le hubiese retado a muerte. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya que para aceptar la realidad tenía que afrontar ciertos hechos, en este caso, que decenas de alumnos de su propia casa le mirasen mientras el silencio había reinado en la sala nada más entrar ella. Caminó lentamente por entre la multitud, mientras se sentía tan incómoda que si una mano no la hubiera agarrado hubiese echado a correr en ese instante. La mano tiró de ella, que tuvo que andar a zancadas, pero había tantos compañeros a su alrededor que no pudo ponerle cuerpo a la extremidad. Solo cuando subieron las escaleras para entraren el dormitorio de los chicos Melinda vio a una chica de espesa melena castaña. Hermione la condujo hasta un dormitorio y cuando entraron no pudo cerrar la puerta, ya que un chico pelirrojo entró por ella.

-Estar allí abajo es sofocante.-Se quejó Ron nada más cerrar la puerta.-Podéis quedaros aquí hasta que la sala común se despeje un poco, porque Dean, Seamus y Neville no piensan subir mientras Mel esté aquí, lo que ahora nos viene muy bien.-Se sentó en una cama.-Vamos, poneos cómodas, que eso tiene para rato.-Hermione volvió a tirar de Melinda y se sentaron en la cama que había enfrente de la de Ron.

-¿Habéis visto a Harry?-Preguntó Hermione.-No lo veo desde que salió del laberinto.-Como respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta se abrió por tercera vez y entró el aludido.-¡Harry!-La chica se puso en pie-¿Dónde has estado?-Él ocupó el asiento que Hermione había dejado libre, por lo que ella se acomodó junto a Ron.

-Era un transportador.-Harry también tenía un tono lúgubre mezclado con la adrenalina del momento.-La copa era un transportador.-Sus amigos lo miraron esperando una explicación más detallada.-Cedric y yo llegamos juntos hasta el final y tocamos la copa a la vez y nos llevó hasta el cementerio donde estaba enterrado el padre de Voldemort.-Los tres oyentes tuvieron un escalofrío y Ron gruñó a modo de protesta por haber oído aquel nombre.-Colagusano estaba allí y ha...ha revivido a Voldemort.-Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos.-Él mato a Cedric porque no lo necesitaba, solo requería mi sangre para volver a la vida y luego me ha retado, pero he...he sobrevivido y volví a tocar la copa y regresé a Hogwarts, donde estaba Ojoloco, pero me ha llevado dentro del colegio y no ha podido seguir disimulando: él no es quien dice ser, sino que realmente es el hijo del señor Crouch_**,**_ que es un mortífago y todo este tiempo se ha estado asegurando de que gane el torneo. Él fue quien metió mi nombre en el cáliz y cuando he vuelto a intentado matarme, pero los profesores han llegado justo a tiempo.-Harry hizo una pausa y miró directamente a Melinda.-Lo siento, Mel, lo siento mucho, ha sido culpa mía, yo le insistí en que tocáramos la copa los dos. Tenía que haberlo hecho yo solo, por eso él está ahora...Cedric...

-No.-Melinda negó con la cabeza.-Dime que no, Harry, dime que no. Voldemort no, por favor.-Abrazó a Harry, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que las lágrimas le asaltaron otra vez y cuanto más intentaba consolarla más lloraba. Al cabo de unos minutos, el momento de debilidad cesó y unos brazos la separaron de Harry.

-Vamos, Mel, seguro que ya no hay tanta gente.-Hermione estaba de pie.-Yo me quedaré contigo, ¿vale?

-Hermione.-Melinda volvió a sentarse junto a Harry.-Cedric me dijo lo mismo y ahora...ahora no está.-Luchó por contener las lágrimas.-No te culpo si quieres irte, pero yo me quedaré con Harry. Él ha visto cómo pasó y aunque te pueda parecer una tontería, me siento mejor estando a su lado.

-Vale, si tú te quedas, yo también.-Volvió a sentarse.

-Puedes dormir aquí.-Le dijo Ron.-Yo puedo ir a otra cama.

-No, Ron, no quiero que te vayas.-La muchacha se ruborizó.-Es decir, que esta es tu cama y no quiero que por mí te vayas a otra.-El chico sonrió y se tumbó junto a su amiga. Harry y Melinda hicieron lo mismo, pero ellos seguían despiertos cuando sus amigos se quedaron dormidos. La chica se giró, dándole la espalda a Harry, para que no pudiera verla llorar e intentó acallar sus sollozos, pero sabía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Cuando Harry lo notó, se giró junto a su compañera y le pasó el brazo a su alrededor. Melinda sonrió entre lágrimas, porque ese acto le había infundado un poco de fuerza en su deprimente estado.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer Fic sobre Harry Potter, espero que no resulte aburrido.<strong>  
><strong>En este fic algunas cosas no tienen que ver con el libro y algunos profesores nunca han existido, he intentado entrelazar hechos de unos libros y otros.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que os guste :) <strong>


	2. Thestral

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. solo el argumento es mío y uno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Thestrals<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó a Melinda entre susurros.

-Mel, hay que cambiarse para las clases de hoy.-La aludida abrió los ojos, rojos e hinchados, y se levantó de la cama de Harry.-Todavía queda una hora para que la gente empiece a despertarse.-Le explicó Hermione a su amiga mientras bajaban las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando llegaron al final, la sala común apareció ante ellas, vacía, a excepción de tres alumnos: Seamus, Dean y Neville. Una punzada de remordimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, ya que ella había sido la causante de que los tres chicos no hubieran subido a su dormitorio, pero el rencor venció terreno, ya que los chicos no habían dormido en sus camas porque no querían encontrarse con ella, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Melinda subió las escaleras rememorando los acontecimientos y no pudo contener los involuntarios sollozos. Mientras se aseaba y cambiaba de ropa, miró a sus compañeras y pensó que hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder estar durmiendo tranquilamente como ellas, sin tener que aceptar la muerte de la persona que le importaba más en el mundo.-No creo que haya mucha gente en el Gran Comedor, pero si desayunabas deprisa podemos volver a subir a los dormitorios hasta que empiece la primera clase o si lo prefieres podemos ir yendo a la cabaña de Hagrid.-Melinda asintió a todo lo que su compañera le había propuesto, aunque no había escuchado nada de lo mencionado, ya que sus pensamientos estaban en el centro del campo de quidditch, donde un cadáver se hallaba rodeado de profesores. Las lágrimas cayeron en el vaso de leche intacto, donde las ondas producidas no veían fin. La chica perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba observando su desayuno sin probar bocado cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dejando paso al centenar de alumnos que esperaban su desayuno. No quería llamar la atención al salir del comedor, pero lo último que necesitaba eran las miradas de todo un colegio puestas en ella, así que mientras los alumnos de Hogwarts iban y venían ella aprovechó para salir del comedor sin ser detectada. En el pasillo no había nadie, y como aún faltaba un poco para que diera comienzo su clase de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas, decidió sentarse en el poyo que había entre dos columnas. El silencio la acogió sin presentar oposición y Melinda flexionó las rodillas para hundir el rostro en ellas. Al instante siguiente su respiración se tornó entrecortada y brusca, seguida por el llanto que se había acabado convirtiendo en su más fiel compañero. Con las manos rodeando sus piernas, la chica se esforzaba por volver a acompasar su respiración.

-¿Vosotros que creéis que hay después de la muerte?-Preguntó una voz arrastrada y fría. Melinda alzó la cabeza para ver a Draco Malfoy junto a sus inseparables compinches Crabbe y Goyle.-¿Tu espíritu se separa de tu cuerpo y se desvanece o al salir se queda anclado al mundo de los vivos sin que nadie pueda verte u oírte porque tus padres no quieren enterrarte?-Sus camaradas rieron tontamente.-¿Tú que opinas, Doris? ¿Crees que Diggory estará intentando hablarte ahora mismo pero como sus papás no quieren aceptar que lo han matado nadie puede sentir su presencia?-Melinda se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda a Malfoy.-¡Espera un momento!-El chico la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar.-¿No te enseñaron tus padres traidores a la sangre que cuando a una se le hace una pregunta tiene que responder?

-Déjame, Malfoy.-Melinda intentó seguir su camino hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, pero de nuevo Draco se lo impidió.-¡Que me dejes!-La chica había sacado su varita y le apuntó con esta al cuello.

-¡Mel!-Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron hacia ella y Hermione le hizo bajar la varita.-Déjalo, sea lo que sea, déjalo. No merecen la pena.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mí, sangre sucia.

-¡_Palalingua_!-Melinda había vuelto a apuntar a Draco y esta vez no había podido contenerse.-¿Y a ti no te enseñó papaito a mostrar un poco de respeto?-Hermione tiró de Melinda hacia atrás y ella, junto a Harry y Ron, fueron hacia el bosque, donde Hagrid los había citado para realizar su clase.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-La reprimió Hermione.-Sabes que está prohibido utilizar hechizos fuera de las clases, y menos utilizarlos contra alumnos.

-Así al menos mantendrá la boca cerrada durante unos segundos.

-Ha sido alucinante.-Le alagó Ron.

-A ver si con eso aprende para no llamarte eso otra vez, Hermione.-Harry apoyaba la postura de Ron.

-Oh, por favor, encima no la animéis.

No pudieron continuar la conversación, ya que vieron al gran profesor de pie junto a enormes trozos de carne ensangrentada. Los alumnos, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin, le observaban.

-Chicos, por favor, sentaos en los troncos de árbol. Bien, por allí vienen esos tres.-Hagrid miró a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.-Vale, ¿ya estamos todos? Estupendo.-Hagrid silbó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor.-Vamos a darle un poco de tiempo. Esperad.-Volvió a silbar y giró sobre sí mismo.-Ahí está. Ven aquí, chico.-Hagrid alzó el brazo y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Melinda observó una especie de caballo alado cubierto de escamas.-Ahora quiero que levanten la mano aquellos que pueden verlo.-Melinda miró a sus compañeros, extrañada, ¿por qué no iban a poder ver a aquel animal? Pero para su sorpresa, solo Harry, Neville y otro chico proveniente de Slytherin alzaron la mano y ella hizo lo propio.-Después de saber que la mayoría de la clase no ve a esta criatura, ¿sabría alguien decirme qué es?-Acto seguido la mano de Hermione se alzó sobre los atónitos compañeros y Hagrid asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es un thestral, Hag...profesor. A esas criaturas solo pueden verlas aquellas personas que han visto la muerte, por eso se les relaciona con los malos presagios.

-Excelente, Hermione, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Como ha dicho vuestra compañera, lo que unos podéis ver y otros no, es un thestral. Yo tengo una manada de cinco hembras y un macho, y hoy me lo he traído a él porque es mi preferido. A ver, ¿quién quiere acercarse a Tenebrus?-Nadie se mostró voluntario y a Hagrid se le desdibujó la sonrisa de la cara.-Son muy dóciles, de verdad.-Su voz sonó con un deje de ruego, y al notarlo, Harry se levantó de su asiento para ayudar a su amigo.-Muy bien, Harry, no esperaba menos de ti. Vamos, acércate y coge esto.-Hagrid le tendió un trozo de carne al dudoso muchacho, que lo cogió al cabo de unos segundos.-Ahora quiero que se lo muestres y se lo coloques debajo de la boca.-Harry le miró con ojos suplicantes.-Los thestrals tienen unos excelentes sentidos, así que solo podrían morderte si así lo pretendieran.-Las palabras de Hagrid no le infundaron mucho valor, pero ahora no podía retirarse, así que cogió aire y le enseñó la carne a Tenebrus, a lo que él la cogió de un solo bocado sin siquiera rozarle la mano a Harry.-Muy bien, Harry, puedes sentarte. Ahora quiero un último voluntario que vaya a tocarlo. Vamos, chicos, no hacen nada.-Volvió a mirar a sus alumnos con aquella mirada rogativa y Melinda se levantó sin pretenderlo.-Muy bien, Mel, ven aquí. Tú has dicho que puedes verlos, ¿verdad?-La chica asintió.-Vale, pues mucho mejor, ahora quiero que le muestres tu mano.-Melinda alzó una temblorosa mano y el thestral la olió.-Bien, creo que ya no sentirá peligro, puedes tocarlo, pero ve lentamente.-La chica movió la mano centímetro a centímetro hasta que su mano contactó con las escamas de la criatura y, contra todo pronóstico, notó que su cuerpo no tenía una superficie raspante, es más, parecía como mullida. Melinda le acarició el lomo y Tenebrus acercó su cabeza a la de la chica.-Mira eso, Mel, creo que le gustas.-Ella sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de la criatura y esta esbozó también algo parecido a una sonrisa, mostrando los afilados dientes.

-Al menos este es más guapo que Diggory.-Aunque ella estaba de espalda a sus compañeros, reconoció la voz de Malfoy, seguida de las estridentes risas de la casa de Slytherin. Melinda apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no pudieran ser liberadas.

-Con eso le quitas treinta puntos a tu casa, Malfoy.-Todas las risas fueron acalladas.-Vale, sacad vuestros cuadernos, que vamos a copiar teoría sobre los threstrals. Ya puedes sentarte, Mel.-Melinda se alejó de Tenebrus y pasaron el resto de la clase anotando datos sobre aquellas criaturas. Cuando Hagrid dio por finalizada la clase, habían escrito más de dos pergaminos y los alumnos salieron a prisa antes de que su profesor pudiera mandarle alguna tarea. La siguiente clase era Adivinación y para cuando Harry, Ron y Melinda llegaron, toda la clase estaba ya en pie, esperando instrucciones de su profesora.

-Primero vamos a leer las cartas y para ello quiero que os sentéis por parejas.-Anunció la profesora Trelawney.-Uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha de la mesa, por favor.-Harry y Ron se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron y Melinda se colocó en la contigua a ellos, en el lado izquierdo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Neville Longbottom apareció ante ella.

-¿Te importa que me siente?-La chica negó con la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención, pero recordando que la noche anterior le había esquivado, se dijo que quizá qerría arreglar las cosas, pero su teoría fue destruída cuando miró a su alrededor y comprovó que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-Coged tres cartas, primero uno y después el otro.-La profesora repartió el conjunto de naipes boca abajo.-Poned un libro sobre la mesa y leerle las cartas a vuestro compañero. Simple,¿verdad?

-Bien...Aquí dice que...-Neville cogió una carta y buscó su significado en el libro de texto.-Has tenido felicidad, seguida de...desdicha...y en el futuro tentrás...vaya es la primera carta otra vez.-Ella le miró con ojos inexpresivos, mostrando su aburrimiento respecto a la clase y su rencor por el poco tacto del muchacho.-Vale, te toca.-Neville se alejó un poco de su asiento, amedrentado.

-Soledad. Incertidumbre. Reconocimiento.-Melinda fue tan escueta como pudo, hablando con la voz más carente de vida que Neville había escuchado.

-Guau, ¿por qué crees que tendré reconocimiento?-Melinda se encogió de hombres, mirando la baraja de cartas que yacía boca abajo.-Mel, ¿te pasa algo?-Ella soltó un bufido y le miró directamente a los ojos, como si le pudiera clavar así miles de dagas afiladas.-Sé que no debes estar pasando por tu mejor momento, pero tú fuiste muy buena conmigo desde el primero momento y...

-Déjalo.

-Mel, yo quería decirte que...

-Que anoche hiciste lo imposible por no mirarme si quiera o que no querías ni hacercarte a mí. Sí, gracias, yo también te consideraba un amigo.

-Ahora quiero que los que estén sentados a la izquierda se cambien a la siguiente mesa y cojan las bolas que tienen debajo. Vamos.-Nada más terminar la explicación de la profeosra, Melinda se levantó de su cojín, dejando un clima de desprecio casi palpable y se sentó en la mesa siguiente.

-Mel, he escuchado lo de Neville y...

-Empezaré yo, Harry.-La chica cogió la bola llena de neblina y la miró detenidamente. Tras arrugar el ceño varias veces soltó una pequeña carcajada.-¿Pone algo en el libro sobre Mickey Mouse?

-¿Qué?-Harry también rió.-Pues creo que no, la verda.

-Vaya, pues yo veo aquí su cabeza claramente. ¿Seguro que no hay nada sobre la aparición de ratones ficticios? Eso suena mucho a Adivinación.-Los amigos volviron a reir y al notar que la profesora iba hacia ellos, intentaron disimular la risa cambiándose la bola de cristal.

-Mmm...veo...

-Déjeme ver, señor Potter.-La profesora Trelawney le quitó la esfera de las manos y la observó.-Señorita Doris, está usted apunto de igualar a su compañero Potter en cuanto a la mala suerte.

-Vaya por Dios.-La joven no pudo contenerse y Harry rió ante su comentario.

-¿Les hace mucha gracia tener presagios de muerte allá a donde mire?-Harry y Melinda negaron con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para no seguir riendo.-Cambio de parejas, ahora.-El resto de la clase pasó sin ningún altercado y cuando la profesora terminó la clase, sus alumnos habían dado una vuelta completa a la clase. La última clase de la mañana era Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, puesto del que se ocupaba el profesor Snape después de que al director del colegio le fuera imposible encontrar a otro instructor.

-Sentaos, ya.-El profesor entró en la mazmorra donde estaban los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor haciendo ondear su capa.-Hoy practicaremos una habilidad que no se da hasta cursos superiores: la oclumancia. Supongo que todos saben de qué se trata, ¿verdad? ¿Algún voluntario?-La mano de Hermione fue la única que se alzó, pero Snape no le prestó atención hasta pasados unos segundos.-Granger.

-La oclumancia es el arte de proteger los propios pensamientos de otros congéneres, señor.

-La próxima vez no se trague el libro y hable con sus propias palabras, Granger.-Los de Slytherin rieron la burla del profesor y Hermione bajó la cabeza, abochornada.-Para que todos sepan lo importante que es esta disciplina, no solo yo podré ver vuestros pensamientos, sino que se reflejarán en esta pantalla de aquí.-Con un movimiento de varita, Snape hizo aparecer una cubierta blanca.-Veamos quién será mi primer contrincante...Qué tal Potter.-Harry alzó la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos a su profesor.-Prepárate: ¡_Legeremens_!-Nada más puntar Sape a Harry, en la pantalla empezaron a reflejarse imágenes: un niño bajito, de pelo negro y alborotado corría en dirección hacia una pequeña alacena que había debajo de unas blancas escaleras. Justo cuando el pequeño cerraba la pequeña puerta, un hombre gordo y con un poblado bigote aporreaba la alacena gritando una serie de improperios. Toda la clase rió ante el recuerdo de Harry y este, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con un rubor escarlata en las orejas movió la cabeza, intentado despejar su mente. Casi lo consiguió, ya que la pantalla creada por Snape se tornó blanca, pero a un leve movimiento de la varita del profesor otro recuerdo se proyectó: estaban en un baño y Ron y Harry miraban cómo la entonces pequeña Hermione removía un caldero. _Esto es..._

-¡No!-Gritó Harry y la imagen se disolvió justo a tiempo para que nadie supiera que los tres amigos realizaron una poción multijugos en el segundo año de entrar en Hogwarts.

-No está mal, Potter. Hagamos un último intento. Uno, dos, ¡_Legeremens_!-En la pantalla se dibujó una tercera imagen: Harry acababa de entrar en una sala, era de noche, y descubrió un gran espejo. Al acercarse a él, el reflejo del pequeño se formó junto al de una mujer pelirroja y un alto hombre con gafas y pelo negro.

-¿Estamos sensibles, Potter?-Snape volvió a reirse de su alumno y toda la casa Slytherin sucumbió en risas.

-Eso...es...-_Mamá, papá.-_¡Privado!-La imagen se borró al tiempo que el pequeño Harry miraba hacia atrás para ver a sus padres.

-Está bien, Potter, ya seguiremos el próximo día.-Snape giró sobre sí mismo.-Fin de la clase.-Los alumnos salieron de la clase en silencio.

-Mami, papi, os hecho de menos.-Malfoy pasó propinándole un empujón al malhumorado Harry.

-Hacer eso no puede ser legal, Harry, deberías hablar con Dumbledore.

-Da igual, Hermione, Dumbledore tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar, además confía plenamente en el juicio de Snape.-Eso era algo irrefutable, y si el profesor estaba dispuesto a sacar a relucir los más indeseados recuerdos de cada uno, nadie podría oponérselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<br>Espero que os haya gustado tanto el primero como el segundo capítulo.  
>Pero por favor dejad algún Review para saber que os parece, o si tengo que cambiar alguna cosa.<br>Un beso muy fuerte y hasta la próxima. **


	3. Recuerdos

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos si no de J. solamente la trama es mía y uno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Recuerdos<strong>

Al entrar en el comedor, todo estaba bañado de negro. Por el techo y ventanas se extendían forrajes oscuros con el escudo de Hufflepuff. Melinda tragó saliva y se sentó en un asiento vacío, amargamente. El luto por Cedric había comenzado y no sabía cuanto duraría, pero tenía claro que no podría aguantar el tener que ver el deprimente estado del Gran Comedor, cuando siempre había sido un grandioso lugar, aunque, por otra parte, se sentía reconfortada, ya que su pesadumbre no tenia que aguantarla en soledad, sino que todo el colegio tendría que sufrir al menos una décima parte de lo que ella lo hacía.

-¿Sabes qué te sentaría bien, Mel?-La aludida negó distraídamente con la cabeza.-Tomarte un baño en los aseos de los prefectos. Yo estuve hace poco y te deja como nuevo, la contraseña de hoy es Pan con azúcar, si quieres pásate, tampoco es que se utilicen mucho.-A Melinda se le contrajo el estómago y tuvo que salir a prisa del comedor, ya que le sería insoportable que sus amigos tuvieran que volver a presenciar uno sus incesantes llantos.-¿He dicho algo malo?

-Ella solía ir con Cedric a los baños de los prefectos.-Hermione habló con un tono extremadamente amable, haciendo lo imposible para que Ron no se sintiera culpable por haber producido un efecto totalmente diferente al que él esperaba encontrar en la reacción de su amiga, pero Melinda no habia podido evitarlo, ya que una gran parte de los recuerdos más bellos con Cedric se habían producido entre las aguas de los aseos de prefectos, a los que Cedric la llevaba casi a diario. Le recorrió un sentimiento de agrado al comprobar que no había nadie deambulando por los pasillos, pero como no quería tentar a la suerte, se dirigió al único lugar donde tenía la certeza de que estaría solamente consigo misma: el bosque. Melinda corrió hacia las afueras de Hogwarts tambaleándose de vez en cuando, ya que tenía la visión distorsionada debido a los empañados ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó, jadeante, al primer lugar que se le pasó por la cabeza y se sentó en los mismos troncos que hacía unas horas. Se tumbó en aquel rústico asiento y dejó de luchar contra las lágrimas, que acudieron veloces al exterior, impasibles e inagotables. Notaba que le faltaba el aliento y el toráx le dolía de forzarlo en cada convulsión que daba. Al cabo de unos minutos, algo parecido a un suave bufido se pronunció por encima de sus sonoros sollozos y ella levantó la cabeza con miedo, esperando encontrarse a alguna criatura espantosa, pero lo que vio fue el threstral que Hagrid les había estado enseñando aquella misma mañana. Tenebrus se acercó a ella y le pasó su cara por las mejillas de la chica, intentado así limpiar el conjuno de lágrimas y ramitas que se le habían adherido. A modo de respuesta, ella se pasó torpemente las manos por los pómulos, intentando mostrarse algo más presentable, pero lo que logró fue que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono sonrosado.

-Hola.-Le dijo, hipeando, a la criatura. Esta se sentó a su lado y se le acercó un poco más. Melinda se enterneció con tan dulce gesto por parte de un ser no humano, por lo que abrazó al escamoso pegaso y lloró junto a su rostro. El threstral se mostró asombrosamente sensible, ya que la rodeó con sus alas.

-¿Mel?-La chica reconoció la voz de Harry, así que se puso en pie e intentó nuevamente disimular su miserable estado.-¿Mel, estás ahí?-Harry apareció por entre los árboles y mostró una mueca de entre alivio y dolor.-Menos mal que estás bien, Mel, te hemos estado buscando desde que saliste del comedor. Vamos, Hermione y Ron están igual de preocupados.

-Ahora iré.-La voz de Melinda sonó tan ronca que, sintiéndose culpable porque Harry tuviera que estar junto a ella en ese momento, le dio la espalda a su amigo.

-Oye.-Harry le posó una mano en el hombro.-Hermione nos ha dicho lo de los baños de los prefectos. Ron lo siente mucho, ninguno sabíamos nada.

-No, Harry, quien lo siente soy yo.-Se sorbió la nariz al tiempo que se giraba para ver a su amigo.-Vosotros no tenéis por qué estar pasando por esto. Sé que no hago más que llorar y que he cambiado mucho, que ya no soy la de antes, pero entiéndeme, por favor, para mí esto ha sido un golpe muy duro y no puedo hacer mi día a día normal. Pero siento de veras que por mi culpa vuestra rutina también se haya alterado, pero no es mi intención, de verdad, y te juro que si ahora mismo te vas me sentiré mejor conmiga misma porque no quiero que pienses que soy una estúpida llorona y débil y que tú tienes que hacerte cargo de mí.

-Melinda, nadie piensa eso, ni mucho menos. Estamos contigo porque queremos, ¿me escuchas?-La cogió por los hombros.-Nadie nos obliga y sin embargo aquí estamos, porque eres nuestra amiga, y justo en estos momentos lo que más necesitas es nuestro apoyo y por nada del mundo te dejaríamos, ¿vale?-Ella asintió y Harry la abrazó, provocando nuevamente un conjunto de sollozos y lágrimas. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Harry notó que su amiga se tranquilizó, la soltó.-Volvamos al colegio, ¿quieres?

-Un momento, Harry.-Melinda le cogió la mano a su amigo e hizo que los dos se sentaran en uno de los troncos, pudiendo acariar al threstral que aún se mantenía sentado.-Tú los ves porque le viste morir a él, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Yo los veo porque vi morir a mis abuelos.-No sabía por qué había decidido contarle eso, pero sentía la necesitad de narrar el recuerdo que nunca antes había probado sus labios.-Mis padres, aunque de sangre limpia los dos, me inculcaron desde bebé los valores muggles. Siempre decían que ante todo había que ser persona, y que eso significaba ser tanto mago como muggle, así que sé todo lo que una persona sin magia puede saber acerca de su propio mundo, pero eso no lo veía bien todo el mundo, así que, en la época del poder oscuro, mis padres fueron buscados muy duramente. Tuvieron que huir conmigo de aquí para allá, pero cuando yo tenía ocho años se les ocurrió la idea de hacer el encantamiento _Fidelius_, nombrando a mis abuelos como Guardianes del Secreto. Como los mortífagos no consiguieron encontrarnos, ellos también pensaron como mis padres, así que fueron tras mis abuelos, y consiguieron dar con ellos un día en el que mis padres y yo estábamos con ellos, así que nos escondimos en una trampilla. Fueron torturados por el propio Voldemort, pero como ellos no sucumbieron al dolor, optó por matarlos. Fue un resplandor de luz verde tan inteso que casi me dañó la vista.-Melinda hizo una pausa para secarse varias lágrimas que habían decidido salir al exterior.-Lo hizo mal, ya que con los Guardianes muertos le será imposible dar con nuestro paradero, pero eso no le impidió matarlos.

-Lo siento mucho, Mel.-Harry le apretó la mano con la que ella no estaba acariciando a Tenebrus.-Él no conoce la clemencia y no se detiene por nada.

-Lo sé, Harry, por eso es que toda la comunidad mágica teme incluso pronunciar su nombre, pero yo pienso que si se le muestra miedo, se le muestra respeto, y creo que alguien tan carente de sentimientos no se lo merece.

-Así es como pienso yo.-Harry volvió a estrecharle la mano.

-Cómo fue, Harry.-La chica dejó la mirada perdida.-Cómo...le mató.

-Fue Colagusano, que obraba bajo sus ódenes. Se llamaba realmente Peter Pettigrew. Fue él quien traicionó a mis padres. Le dijo a Voldemort donde se encontraban y por su culpa ellos ahora están muertos. Le hizo la maldición asesina. Él no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, Mel.

-Pero tú...tú sobreviviste a la maldición.

-Lo hice porque mis padres se sacrificaron por mí, porque mi madre se puso delante de mí para que la maldición le diese a ella y no a mí, lo que me confeccionó una protección inquebrantable.-Melinda asintió, con el labio inferior tembloroso.-Si no volvemos ahora al castillo, llegaremos tarde a las clases, vamos.-Harry se levantó y tiró suavemente de su amiga. Entraron a su primera clase de la tarde unos minutos después, pero como el profesor Slughorn tenía tanto aprecio por Harry, no le molestó que no fuera puntual. La clase pasó tranquila y aburrida, al igual que el resto de asignaturas restantes. Cuando salieron de su última clase, Herbología, los cuatro amigos se fueron directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el jaleo producido por decenas de alumnos no fue acallado por la aparión de los muchachos. Tan solo unas miradas curiosas se levantaron hacia ellos. A Melinda le embriagó el desprecio. ¿Tan rápido se habían olvidado de la muerte de un compañero?

-¿Mel?

-¡¿Qué?-Melinda no intentó responder de aquella manera a quien la había llamado, pero estaba furiosa por saber que a nadie le importase que Cedric ya no estuviera. Se giró y contempló a un indeciso Neville.-Perdona, Neville.-Suspiró.-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería hablar contigo, por favor.-Miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione.-En privado, si no te importa.

-Neville, yo...-No pudo continuar, ya que unas manos le habían empujado, obligándola a acercarse a Neville. Ella se giró y vio a Harry que gesticuló con los labios un "Ve con él".-...claro que puedo ir.-Neville la cogió por la mano y la llevó fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Quería decirte que...que lo siento. Y que yo...bueno, que yo...sé por lo que estás pasando.-Hablaba mirando al suelo, mientras daban un paseo por los pasillos del castillo.

-Agradezco tus disculpas, pero ni siquiera te acercarías a imaginar por lo que estoy pasando.-Intentó no sonar brusca, aunque no lo consiguió.

-Sí, Melinda, sí que lo sé, porque yo llevo viviendo tu situación durante toda mi vida.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes que vivo con mi abuela, pero lo que no sabes, y que nadie sabe excepto Harry, es el por qué.-El chicó tomó aire.-Mis padres eran aurores, ¿sabes? Y según me han contado, de los mejores. Pero una mortífaga, Bellatrix Lestrange, los torturó hasta la locura.

-Dios mío, Neville, yo...

-No, no te preocupes. No lo sabías. Y es que...no es que me averguence de ello, pero creo que no estoy preparado para que todo el mundo lo sepa, no creo que me entiendas.

-Neville, yo no sé cómo es tener a dos de tus seres más queridos en San Mungo porque no están...cuerdos, pero sí puedo decirte que yo nunca disimularía que fui la novia de...de él.-Fue incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de Cedric.-Aunque, también tengo que decirte, que en ocasiones he llegado a desear no haberle conocido nunca, ya que si hubiese sido así, ahora no tendría por qué estar sintiendo como si ya todo por lo que valía la pena vivir no estuviera.-Melinda apretó la mandíbula, ya que su voz se había agudizado tanto que sabía lo que vendría si seguía hablando.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Tú siempres fuiste muy buena conmigo desde el principio y yo tendría que haberte apoyado la noche en que mur...en qué pasó. Por eso te he contado lo de mis padres, para que veas que aunque no haya estado a tu lado, sé lo que se siente, y sé que no es nada fácil, pero quiero que sepas que aquí tienes un hombro sobre el que llorar, porque sé lo duro que es intentar no hacerlo.-Melinda esbozó una débil sonrisa y abrazó a su amigo. En ese momento se borró todo el rencor que había acumulado en tan solo dos días. Neville comprendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando, y eso, de alguna manera, le dio fuerzas.-Volvamos, ya es tarde.-El chico volvió a cogerla de la mano y anduvieron así el camino hasta la sala común de su casa. Antes de pronunciar la contraseña para que el retrato les dejara pasar, Neville le dio un beso en la mano.-Nunca más voy a dejarte sola, ¿vale? Lo siento, y no sabes cuanto.

-Neville, todo está olvidado, de verdad, ahora solo espero que por favor no incumplas tu promesa.-El chico sonrió a la vez que decía "Nunca" y le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda. Cuando entraron, en la sala solo quedaban unas pocas personas, posiblemente preparando exámenes, así que Neville y ella se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

En el desayuno del siguiente día, Neville, siendo firme a su palabra, se sentó junto a Melinda y ella, por primera vez desde que murió Cedric Diggory, comió algo. Melinda se sentía mejor al saber la historia de Neville, aunque también acrecentó su estado de ánimo el comprobar que en el Gran Comedor aún estaban colgadas las telas negras con el escudo de Hufflepuff.

El día pasó rápido y, aunque Melinda se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, hubo momentos en los que se ría con Hermione, Ron, Harry y Neville. De vez en cuando también se les unía Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron, pero se iba, argumentando que tenía que estudiar. En esos momentos, a Harry se le apreciaba la desilusión en los ojos, aunque siempre se mostraba servicial a acompañar a Ginny durante unos segundos antes de que se fuera definitivamente. La cuarta vez que esto ocurrió, para desagrado de Harry, todos se levantaron, ya que iba a tener lugar su última clase del día. Llegaron a las mazmorras justo en el momento en el que el profesor Snape abría las puertas y se sentaron en las últimas filas. La clase transcurrió lenta y aburrida, ya que se dedicaron a tomar notas sobre lo que Snape les hablaba, diciéndole que prácticamente todo era materia de exámen.

-Por hoy basta, guardad todo.-En la clase se pudo apreciar el alivio que esa órden conllevaba, ya que al fin dejarían descansar sus doloridas manos, pero el alivio no duró mucho.-Ahora seguiremos con la Oclumancia. Hoy cogeré a tres alumnos.-Al instante, todos agacharon la cabeza, como si eso les impidiera que el profesor los escogiera.-El primero será Longbotton.-Neville alzó la cabeza, abosolutamente blanco, ya que el muchacho le tenía auntético pavor a Snape.-Empecemos.-El profesor apuntó con su varita al pálido chico y sus recuerdos empezaron a formarse en la pantalla. Prácticamente todos eran en las clases de Hogwarts, pero hubo uno en el que se mostraba a él, Neville, junto a su abuela, en el Hospital San Mungo, según rezaba el cartel de la entrada. Neville, sentado entre Melinda y Harry, se irguió en el asiento.

-Vamos, Neville.-Melinda no podía hacer nada por detener aquello que a su amigo le ponía tan incómodo que supieran los demás.-Sé que puedes, Neville, páralo.-Pero las palabras de apoyo de su amiga no consiguieron nada, ya que Neville y su abuela avanzaban hacia la entrada del hospital.-Por favor, Neville, puedes hacerlo.-Melinda no sabía qué hacer, ya que sus palabras no resultaban de gran ayuda, así que le cogió la mano a su amigo y se la apretó.-Yo confió en ti, Neville Longbottom.-Y ahí estaba el empujón que el muchacho necesitaba, ya que el recuerdo se difumigó justo antes de que la abuela de Neville le dijera a la recepcionista a donde se dirigían.-Muy bien, Neville.

-Bueno, Longbottom, al menos ha conseguido pararme después de diez minutos.-Los alumnos de Slytherin rieron, pero a Neville no le afectó, ya que lo importante es que había conseguido seguir manteniendo su secreto a salvo.-Ahora cogeré a uno de mi propia casa, y espero que no tarden tanto en frenarme como Longbotton.-Los alumnos de Slytherin apartaron la mirada de su profesor.-Nott.-El elegido se enderezó.-Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de tí, Theodore. Veamos si lo que hace no es alardear demasiado de su hijito.-Snape apuntó a su alumno y en la pantalla se reflejó al joven comiendo en un banquete con su padre. El recuerdo tan solo duró unos segundos, ya que, aunque el muchacho fuera enclenque y presentara un aspecto conejil, parecía que tenía buenas dotes.-Bien, por ahora. Pasemos al último alumno.-El profesor desvió la mirada hacia los alumnos de Gryffindor.-Doris.-La chica alzó la cabeza, con expresión neutra.-Preparada y...¡_Legeremens_!-En la pantalla se reflejó a la chica durmiendo, pero se despertó con un sonoro gemido y la cara anegada en lágrimas. A su lado, Hermione se despertó y la abrazó, pronunciando, cansinamente, que había vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Los chicos de Slytherin rieron y Melinda se concentró por sacar al profesor de su mente, pero solo consiguió que el reflejo se volviera algo borroso antes de ser reemplazado por otro. En esta ocasión se la vio a ella junto a Cedric Diggory y estaban apunto de besarse, pero para cuando ella cerró los ojos la figura del chico se transformó en un Cedric putrefacto, lleno de orificios y gusanos por todas partes. Melinda abría los ojos justo a tiempo de no tocar el rostro del cadáver viviente y la imagen se borró.-Y aquí tenemos la pesadilla por la cual la señorita Doris grita y llora descondoladamente.-Slytherin volvió a ensordecer al resto de alumnos con sus risas.-Continuemos.-Melinda y Hermione se encontraban en el dormitorio de las chicas.

_-Por favor, podrás colársela a él, pero a mí no me engañas, Hermione._

_-Y si ya lo sabes, para qué quieres que te lo diga._

_-Porque quiero oírlo pronunciado de tu boca. Vamos, Hermione, dime el nombre del chico que te gusta, que no es tan difícil._-La Hermione real dio un bote en su asiento y aguantó la respiración. Melinda, a su lado, no podía dejar que aquel recuerdo siguiera.

_-Es una tontería, Mel, si ya lo sabes._

_-Hermione, si no me lo dices ahora mismo lo gritaré en mitad de la sala común._

_-No serías capaz._

_-No me tientes. Vamos, hazlo. Si solo me lo tienes que decir a mí. Venga, Hermione._

_-Está bien, pero mira que eres pesada._-La Hermione del recuerdo abrió la boca, pero su imagen se borró de la pantalla. Melinda estaba sudando por el esfuerzo, ya que ella nunca había practicado Oclumancia antes.

-Creo que nos ha dejado a todos con la intriga, Doris.-Snape la miró, insatisfecho.-Pero si no quieres que veamos eso, seguiremos indagando a ver qué encontramos.-A un movimiento de varita, toda la clase los contempló a ella y a Cedric en un gran baño. Melinda tenía las manos de su novio tapando sus ojos, pero el chico las apartó y ella pudo ver la estancia.

_-Vaya, ¿dónde estamos?_

_-En el baño de los prefectos._-La Melinda que estaba sentada en las mazmorras ahogó un sollozo. Hacía demasiado que no escuchaba la voz de Cedric, y eso la impulsó a que el recuerdo continuara, aunque, por otra parte, si lo hacía, no solo ella lo vería, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta.

_-Me encanta._-_Melinda se giró hacia Cedric y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Cedric posó su mano en la espalda de su acompañante y comenzó a andar._ _El beso no veía fin, pero la pareja andaba a tientas hacia una enorme y lujosa bañera._

_-Mira.-Cedric le dio un golpe de varita a los grifos y estos comenzaron a desprender agua de diferentes colores._-_Te deja como nuevo, y quería que tú los probaras conmigo.-Con una pícara sonrisa, el muchado se quitó la camiseta y besó a Melinda, mientras que la despojaba también de su camiseta. _

-Basta, por favor.-Le suplicó al profesor Snape, quien esbozó una envenenada sonrisa. En la pantalla, la pareja se estaba riendo, abrazada. Melinda sabía que la parte que venía a continuación era algo que solo podrían conocer Cedric y ella, así que apretó los puños y se esforzó por expulsar a Snape de su cabeza, y, por un momento, lo consiguió, pero al segundo siguiente, todo el mundo podía ver a la pareja girando en el agua mientras se besaban con una pasión incontrolable.-¡Pare!-Melinda dio un puñetazo en la mesa y, de la fuerza con la que lo hizo, se cayó de la silla. La clase prorrumpió en risas, pero Melinda no les hizo caso, ya que, al fin, la pantalla estaba en blanco, pero ella, tendida en el suelo, se acurrucó y comenzó a llorar. Hermione saltó de su asiento y la abrazó. Sabía que Melinda se había derrumbado por aquellos recuerdos con Cedric, después de que, al menos, durante aquel día, no hubiese derramado ni una lágrima.

-Shh, shh.-Hermione le acariciaba el pelo.-Ya está, cariño, ya ha parado.

-Estaba ahí.-Le salió una voz chillona.-Estaba ahí, Hermione, estaba ahí.

-Lo sé, cariño.-Hermione la besó en la frente.-Ya está, ¿vale? Ya ha parado.

-Enternecedor.-Snape estaba de pie a un par de metros de ellas.-Sumamente enternecedor.-Los miembros de Slytherin eran los únicos que seguían riendo.-Levántense, ahora.-Hermione tiró de su amiga y ella se enjugó las lágrimas.-Está claro que necesita practicar más, señorita, y eso solo se consigue con..._¡Legere...!_

-_¡Protego!_-Melinda fue más rápida que Snape, ya que no se lo esperaba. La fuerza de su hechizo hizo que el profesor retrocediera unos pasos. Toda la clase la miró, mientras que ella, con la varita aún levantada y respirando con dificultad, observaba a su profesor.

-Fin de la clase.-Anunció Snape sin apartar la mirada de Melinda, quien bajó su varita, pero no se movió de su posición.-He dicho fin de la clase.-El tono tan autoritario que utilizó hizo que Melinda fuera hasta su sitio y cogiera sus cosas para salir casi corriendo de la sala en la que estaba. Solo cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, dejó de andar tan rápido y miró a sus amigos, que la habían seguido en todo momento.

-Guau, eso ha sido una auténtica pasada.

-Por favor, Ron, ¿no ves lo asustada que está?

-Venga ya, Hermione, le quitas la emoción a todo.

Sus amigos no pudieron continuar su discusión, ya que Melinda divisó a su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y esta vez echó pies en polvorosa hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo me ha resultado fácil de escribir, ya que lo tenía pensado desde el principio, y espero que a vosotros os guste como a mí. Si estáis siguiendo la historia, muchas gracias, y disculpad si el cuarto capítulo se demora demasiado. =)<strong>


	4. Visión

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a J. solo es mía la trama y uno de los personajes protagonistas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Visión<strong>

Pasaron las semanas y el ambiente que se respiraba en el grupo de amigos cambió, ya que en todo momento estaban juntos y en la mayoría de las ocasiones no podían parar de reír. Melinda seguía esquivando a Snape y cuando tenían clase con él, ella era incapaz de mirarle a la cara, sin embargo, sus amigos ya no la veían llorar, ya que había aprendido a controlarse para que ellos no se sintieran incómodos, pero siempre se desahogaba por la noche cuando se aseguraba de que sus compañeras de habitación ya no la podían escuchar.

-Esto no puede seguir así, hay que hacer algo.-Hermione, que acababa de quejarse, estaba sentada en los jardines de Hogwarts con Melinda, Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny.

-Yo estoy con Hermione, tenemos que actuar pronto o Snape nos acabará matando.

-¿Y qué proponéis hacer? Porque yo no soy nada mejor que vosotros en Oclumancia.

-No digas tonterías, Harry, si eres el mejor en defensa.

-Para Ginny eres el mejor en todo.

-Ron, por favor.-Los amigos volvieron a reírse, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una conversación que no tuviera relación con muertes.

-Perdonad.-Una voz soñadora les llamó la atención.-No he podido evitar oiros, y creo que puedo ayudaros.

-¿Cómo, Luna?-Neville se había levantado del césped.

-¿Es que ya no os acordáis del Ejército de Dumbledore?

-Sí, pero lo hicimos porque...

-Porque necesitábamos defendernos de los abusos de un profesor.

-Luna...-Neville sonrió, un brillo especial en los ojos.-Eso es una gran idea.

-Gracias.-Dijo ella, algo sonrosada.

-Está bien, al terminar el día nos reuniremos en la Sala de los Menesteres.-Hermione habló decisiva.-Ahora a las clases, vamos.-Los amigos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivas asignaturas, deseando que llegara el esperado momento, que no se hizo de rogar, ya que a todos aquellos que habían decidido volver a practicar defensa sin que lo supieran los profesores las clases se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que, cuando Melinda, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville entraron en la sala secreta de Hogwarts, había decenas de alumnos esperándolos, ya que Harry Potter era el profesor de todos ellos.

-¿Por qué nos miran todos?-Le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-No _nos_ miran, _te _miran.

-¿Y por qué?

-Está claro, Harry, esperan que digas algo.

-¿Y qué quieren que...? Vale, está bien, no me mires así.-El joven carraspeó y se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala, donde todos sus compañeros cerraron un círculo en torno a él.-Eh...hola, gracias por estar aquí y...bueno, qué más da la palabrería, todos sabemos qué venimos a hacer aquí, así que manos a la obra. Empezaremos con un hechizo que creo que es importante que todos podáis dominar: _Expelliarmus_. Por parejas, separados entre vosotros, vamos.-Harry dio una palmada para que sus compañeros comenzaran a practicar, pero lo que siguió a su gesto fue un elocuente aplauso.-No, por favor. Gracias, muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, pero hay que ponerse a trabajar.-Al cabo de unos eternos segundos para Harry, lo que en ese momento eran sus alumnos, acataron su orden y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, gritos conjurando el hechizo de desarme sonaban por todos lados. Harry se paseaba por la clase, corrigiendo a quien lo hacía mal y aconsejando a quien ya casi lo dominaban. Tan solo unas pocas personas podían controlarlo a la perfección, y una de ellas era Melinda, que desarmaba a Neville una y otra vez, e incluso era capaz de expulsarlo por los aires.

-Neville, prueba a ponerte con Ron.-Le dijo Harry al muchacho mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.-Mel, te pondrás con Hermione.-Su amiga, quien ya había aprendido el hechizo, apareció nada más oír su nombre.-No os interrumpo más, podéis seguir.-Antes de que Harry se girara para seguir impartiendo sus conocimientos, la varita de Melinda pasó junto a su cabeza, pero regresó a su dueña con un rápido _Accio _e hizo, aún más velozmente, volar a Hermione unos metros antes de caer sobre los cojines que la clase había esparcido para evitar accidentes y que resultaron ser de gran ayuda, ya que cuando iban a terminar la clase, todas las parejas habían caído sobre esos cojines más veces de las esperadas. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, ya que eso significaba que los chicos habían mejorado notablemente con aquel hechizo.-Genial, chicos, por hoy hemos acabado, lo habéis hecho muy bien, y espero veros a todos mañana a la misma hora.-Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron abandonando la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Harry.-Ron le llamó la atención a su amigo mientras estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor terminando la tarea pendiente.-He estado pensando y he visto que mañana no nos podremos reunir: tenemos que entrenar por la mañana para el partido de quidditch de la tarde.

-Es verdad.-Harry se golpeó la frente.-Puse el partido el primer sábado de este mes.

-No te preocupes.-Ginny le miró a los ojos.-Sé que no soy tan buena como tú, pero algunos hechizos se me dan muy bien, así que podría hacerme cargo de la clase mañana por la mañana, para que no perdamos la clase de por la tarde mientras vemos el partidos, si no te importa, claro.

-No, Ginny, cómo me iba a importar, muchas gracias.-El chico le correspondió la mirada mientras se sonreían ambos, hasta que Ron carraspeó exageradamente, sacándolos de su complicidad.

Al día siguiente, los alumnos se habían dividido, ya que unos preferían ir a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch, mientras que otros se quedaron en las clases de Defensa. Melinda, a diferencia de Hermione, se había decantado por no interrumpir su práctica, pero mientras iba hacia la Sala de los Menesteres vio a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, así que decidió ir por otro camino, aunque más largo, para evitar cualquier disputa. A mitad de camino, la chica notó cómo un sentimiento se apoderaba de ella, y miró a su alrededor para ver qué lo había producido y la nostalgia se incrementó en cuanto reconoció que estaba delante de la puerta del baño de los prefectos. Sabía que debía seguir andando, que tenía que olvidar que había pasado por un descuido por allí, pero una minúscula parte de su cerebro le susurró que entrara y ella, masoquista, le hizo caso omiso a todas sus advertencias interiores y posó su mano en la gran puerta de entrada. Aunque hizo fuerza, esta no cedió y recordó que debía de pronunciar una contraseña, que ella, pensó amargamente, no conocía. Siempre que había entrado era porque Cedric, al ser prefecto, contaba con cada cambio de contraseña, pero a ella, que nunca había recibido aquel cargo, le era imposible saberla.

-¡Y Ron Weasly para la quaffle! Atrás quedó el tiempo en el que no parabas ni una, Ron.-Desde fuera penetró la voz del comentarista del entrenamiento.

-Pues claro: Ron.-Melinda pensó en voz alta.-Él me dijo una contraseña, pero fue hace demasiadas semanas, aunque creo recordar que la contraseña no se cambiaba a menudo. Vale, puedo probar, pero ¿cual era?-Melinda cerró los ojos.-Piensa, piensa.-Se apretó la sien con los dedos.-¡Pan con azúcar!-Melinda abrió los ojos y vio la puerta abrirse lenta y silenciosamente. La chica entró por ella mirando a todo su alrededor y la puerta se volvió a cerrar en cuanto hubo cruzado su umbral. Había olvidado lo inmensa y preciosa que era aquella sala, con las vidrieras de colores y formas que le conferían a la habitación un matiz muy elegante y sinuoso. Justo en el centro, estaba la bañera más grande y brillante que Melinda hubiese visto jamás. Se acercó a ella y rozó el frío mármol con la yema de los dedos y algo más cálido se posó en ellos. Melinda ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, aunque lo había imaginado nada más tocar la puerta de entrada, ya que sentía como si todo su ser fuera únicamente nostalgia y el recuerdo de todo lo vivido en aquellos baños la embriagaba una y otra vez hasta llegado el punto en el que creía que estaba allí, junto a Cedric, pero cada vez que se imaginaba a su chico a su lado, no lograba componerle aquella sonrisa juguetona que siempre la atraía, ni su risa, que te incitaba a seguir aquel sonido hasta el fin del mundo, ni tan solo sus abrazos, que te hacían olvidar todo, pensar que solo estaban ellos dos y que el mundo ya podría sumirse en un caos total, que mientras Cedric la abrazara todo estaría bien. Pero ahora que no tenía nada de él, que ni tan solo podía llegar a reconstruir sus facciones, aquel caos del que siempre había estado protegida la invadía y nada del mundo podía salvarla ahora.

Pensando en todo ello, Melinda se desnudó y se metió en la bañera, que, a un toque de varita, se llenó de agua de diferentes colores. Melinda cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando relajarse, pero solo conseguía que la tristeza la desmoronara con más facilidad, por lo que optó por nadar, manteniendo su mente ocupada en realizar perfectos movimientos, pero su visión llegó a un chorro de color rojo, que era el que más fuerza tenía y no pudo contener que se le fuera el aire de los pulmones.

_-Mira este.-Le indicó Cedric.-¿A que es precioso?_

_-Sí.-Melinda miró el agua colorada que desprendía el grifo más adornado de todos.-Sí que lo es._

_-¿Sabes su historia?_

_-No.-Melinda miró a su novio con ojos expectantes.-¿Los grifos tienen alguna historia?_

_-Este sí._

_-¿Y cuál es?_

_-La de una pareja que entró aquí una vez y miró fascinada el agua que desprendía este grifo. Y como su color era rojo, comprobaron que simbolizaba el amor._

_-Así que, ¿el agua que desprende es fruto del amor?-Su habla era más bien un ronroneo._

_-Así es.-Cedric se acercó a Melinda, cuyo rostro estaba separado únicamente por el agua colorada.-Y se mantiene únicamente con los besos de dos enamorados._

_-¿Y qué pasaría si un día dejaran de venir parejas?_

_-Que el grifo no volvería a desprender agua nunca más.-Cedric colocó su mano en la mejilla de su acompañante.-Pero no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?_

_-Verdad.-Melinda posó sus manos en los hombros de Cedric y lo atrajo hacía sí, pero cuando su cabeza quedó debajo del grifo, ella le besó.-Así nos aseguraremos de que nunca se marchite._

_-Y para que sea más fuerte...-Cedric nadó hacia el poyo de la bañera y cogió su varita. Fue hacia el grifo y comenzó a mover la varita sobre la parte superior del grifo. Cuando volvió a dejar la varita, el agua que desprendía el grifo que había tocado Cedric caía con más velocidad, por lo que la chica supo que, aparte de escribir sobre él, le había hecho algún hechizo, pero eso solo sirvió para que ella se enterneciera más y corrió hacia los brazos de su pareja, que le rodearon enteramente. _

Melinda pasó la mano por la inscripción que había en el grifo y leyó las iniciales M+C. Apretó la mano en un puño hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

-No quiero que el chorro se apague.-Hablaba con una desesperanzada voz.-Por favor, no permitas que suceda, no me dejes aquí, vuelve conmigo, te lo pido, no me dejes.-Cerró los ojos con la misma fuerza, por lo que empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Profirió un grito y le dio un puñetazo al grifo. El dolor de su mano fue extremo, así que las lágrimas que le cayeron a continuación fueron del dolor físico. Una vez calmada, posó su cabeza sobre el poyo de la gran bañera y cerró los ojos, intentando continuar relajada, pero el ruido de afuera llegaba incluso a aquellos baños, así que hundió también la cabeza en el agua, donde se produjo la gran mejora, ya que estaba insonorizada de todo ruido externo. Allí, sumergida y alejada del mundo, podía pensar, rememorar de nuevo los acontecimientos que habían cambiado su vida. Notaba cómo le faltaba el aire, pero le daba igual, en el agua se sentía a gusto. El pecho empezaba a pincharle, pero no quería salir de su ensoñación.

-¡Mel!-Melinda abrió los ojos al tiempo que unas manos la agarraron por los brazos y tiraron de ella hacia la superficie. Melinda tosió y tomó gran cantidad de aire. Miró hacia delante y el estómago se le contrajo, dejó de respirar, aunque unos segundos antes no cesara de jadear, estaba mareada, todo le daba vueltas y la visión se le enturbiaba. Se agarró como pudo al poyo de mármol y abrió más los ojos, con miedo a que si parpadease la figura que le había salvado la vida se esfumara. Porque, ni tan nítido como una persona, ni tan neblinoso como un fantasma se hallaba Cedric Diggory. Melinda intentó hablar, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido, aún estaba conmocionada.-¿En qué estabas pensando?-Le regañó Cedric.-Estaba esperando a que salieras, pero si no llego a obligarte, te hubieses ahogado. ¿Acaso quieres matarte?

-Ce...Cedric.-Consiguió articular.

-Sí, princesa, soy yo.-Su tono de voz cambió y su expresión se tornó cariñosa.

-¿Qué...qué está...qué está pasando?

-Al poco de morir, me encontré con la profesora Trelawney. Al parecer, ella estaba esperándome y me dijo que debía irme con los espíritus de mi familia, pero yo no podía irme, porque te oía. Todos los días te oía llorar y no podía dejarte así, por lo que le dije a la profesora que no me marcharía y ella, que intuyó el por qué, me dijo que no me convertiría en fantasma y que nadie me percibiría, pero que cuando quisiese podría actuar como persona, pero me pidió que no lo hiciera, que dejara las cosas como están. Yo acepté, porque al fin podría estar contigo, pero cada vez que te veía estabas llorando y cuando pensé que ya se te había pasado, todas las noches llorabas. Y yo no podía hacer nada, porque no debía alterar el curso de los hechos, pero ahora no he tenido más remedio, Mel, porque ibas a morir.-La chica le miró, aún no había parpadeado ni una sola vez, y tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para poder procesar aquello.

-Entonces,-Dijo al fin.-¿siempre has estado conmigo?

-En todo momento. Te dije que nunca te dejaría, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿Que si me acuerdo?-Melinda se echó a llorar y, para su sorpresa, Cedric la abrazó. Sintió un calor que pensó que nunca más podría sentir y ella también le rodeó a él.-¿Ahora podré verte?

-Me temo que no. Lo siento mucho, pero es que no debería estar haciendo esto. Tendría que haberte salvado y haberme ido, pero he sido incapaz. Pero ahora no volverás a ver...

-No.-Melinda miró a Cedric a los ojos, unos ojos nítidos como hacía semanas no había podido ver.-Si me dices que no volveré a verte te juro que haré lo imposible porque tengas que venir a salvarme, te lo juro Cedric.

-Pero Mel...

-¡No! No sabes por lo que he pasado, no sabes cómo me he sentido. Sentía que me moría, y tú mientras tanto mirándome sin decirme nada y ahora que sé que estás conmigo no te atrevas a pedirme que te deje marchar.

-Sé que es duro, pero...

-¡No, no lo sabes, porque tú...!-Se le quebró la voz.

-Porque yo estoy muerto, ¿verdad?-Cedric terminó la frase, y Melinda sucumbió al llanto.-Eh, eh.-Cedric la abrazó mas fuerte.-Vale, para, por favor, no puedo soportar verte así. Para por favor. Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco.-La besó en el tope de su cabeza.-Vale, hagamos un trato. Yo no puedo estar contigo todo el día, porque si tú me ves significa que todo el mundo puede verme, así que, cuando estés sola, me apareceré. Pero a cambio quiero que dejes de sufrir, no podría soportar verte una noche más llorar. Ya sabes que estoy contigo, que no me muevo de tu lado, así que no quiero ver ni una sola lágrima más que empañe esta preciosa carita, ¿vale?-Cedric le puso las manos en las mejillas y, moviendo los dedos, le quitó las lágrimas que le habían caído. Aquellas palabras parecían haberla calmado, ya que Melinda sonrió.-Ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos más tarde.-Cedric bajó su cabeza para ponerla a la altura de la de Melinda y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica. La electricidad que ya había olvidado que surgía en su interior la recorrió por todo su ser, borrando cada sentimiento de desdicha y embriagándola de la felicidad más inmensa que pueda existir dentro de una persona.-Adiós. Sabes que te quiero y, pase lo que pase, eso nunca cambiará.-Con esas palabras Cedric desapareció de la vista de Melinda. La chica miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba sola, por lo que hubiese pensado que lo que había pasado había sido un sueño traicionero, pero la sensación de dicha en su interior y el millón de mariposas en su estómago le aseguraban que todo lo vivido en esos últimos minutos había sido absolutamente real. Con una sonrisa que ya no le cruzaba el rostro desde hacía tanto tiempo, volvió a sumergirse en el agua, pero esta vez salió al instante, ya que el aire le faltó en el preciso momento que su cabeza tocó el agua. La joven se alzó sobre la bañera y descubrió una estancia totalmente diferente al baño de los prefectos. ¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas!<strong>

** Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han alegrado un montón:):)**

**El próximo capítulo ya está en marcha, y perdonad si este me salió demasiado "pastelazo", pero en mi defensa diré que es que las manos me iban solas xD **

**Un beso!**


	5. Patronus

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a J., solo la trama y uno de los protagonistas son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Patronus<strong>

-¡Ha abierto los ojos!-Hermione se inclinó hacia Melinda.-Mel, ¿me oyes?

-Cla...-Empezó a toser violentamente.

-Coge aire, Mel, tranquilízate.-La chica le hizo caso y tomó aire con dificultad. Cuando Hermione vio que su amiga recuperó el aliento, le cogió la mano.-La señora Pomfrey dice que has tenido mucha suerte.

-¿Por qué?-Melinda se incorporó en la camilla en la que estaba tumbada.

-Por haberte salvado, por qué va a ser.

-Hermione...-Melinda se acarició la garganta, que le ardía.-No entiendo nada.-Miró a su alrededor y observó que ya no estaba en los baños de los prefectos, sino en la enfermería del colegio.-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-Hanna Abbott subió a los baños de los prefectos y dice que te encontró allí, flotando boca abajo. Te sacó del agua y cuando te puso su capa gritó tan fuerte que algunos alumnos fueron hacia allí, pero la profesora McGonagall llegó antes que nadie y pudo traerte aquí a tiempo para que la señora Pomfrey te cuidara.

-¿Hanna Abbott?

-Sí, ya sabes, esa chica rubia de Hufflepuff que...

-Ya sé quién es, Hermione, me refiero a que no sabía que Hanna me había salvado.

-No podías saberlo, Mel, estabas inconsciente.

-¿Qué? No, no. Yo estaba lúcida, lo recuerdo, Hermione, sé quién estaba allí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues...sé que te parecerá una locura, pero estoy segura de haber visto a...

-Señorita Granger.-La señora Pomfrey entró en la enfermería.-Tiene que irse; la señorita Doris necesita descansar.-La enfermera abrió la puerta y se quedó allí parada, esperando a que Hermione saliera por ella. Hermione se despidió de su amiga y obedeció a la señora Pomfrey, dejando a Melinda sola en mitad de la enfermería.

La mente de la joven, ya acostumbrada a ello, comenzó a rememorar lo sucedido esa mañana: se encontró con Malfoy y optó por ir por otro camino a la Sala de los Menesteres, se topó con los baños de los prefectos y decidió entrar, se metió en la bañera y vio el chorro de agua roja, se sumergió en el agua y...sí, estaba segura de que Cedric la había sacado. Aquello no podía habérselo imaginado, su mente no le había jugado tan mala pasada...¿o sí? Estaba confusa, pero aún podía percibir la sensación que le había dejado en el cuerpo el contacto con Cedric Diggory, aunque, claro, tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había aparecido en la enfermería. A pesar de ello, todo su ser estaba concentrado en asegurar que había sido real, por lo que Melinda recordó el trato que había entablado con Cedric.

-Ahora estoy sola.-Se sintió estúpida al hablarle a la nada.-Sé que estás aquí, cariño, así que déjame verte.-Aguardó unos segundos, en los que no pasó nada.-Sabes que es de mala educación romper tu palabra, ¿verdad? Un trato es un trato, así que ven ahora mismo.-Miró por todos lados, pero en la enfermería solo estaba ella, mas no se dio por vencida.-Vamos, Cedric, no es justo que la profesora Trelaw...-Eso es: Cedric le dijo que la profesora Trelawney había hablado con él poco después de su muerte, así que ella sabría donde estaba el chico en ese momento, o por lo menos, estaba segura Melinda, podría aclararle algunas de sus dudas.

Melinda se levantó de la camilla y, procurando no hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería. La abrió unos centímetros, los justos para comprobar que la señora Pomfrey se encontraba al otro lado.

-_Impervius_.-Melinda se apuntó a sí misma con su varita y susurró aquel conjuro. Al hacerlo, abrió un poco más la rendija y colocó su varita en dirección a la sala donde estaba la enfermera.-_Ebublio_.-Tras pronunciar el hechizo, por toda la estancia aparecieron burbujas, por lo que la enfermera se levantó y empezó a manotear inútilmente, ya que le resultaba imposible ver nada. Por el contrario, la vista de Melinda estaba intacta, gracias al primer conjuro que había realizado.

La chica se agachó un poco y corrió hacia la salida, ya que estaba viendo a la enfermera buscando a tientas su varita, que estaba tan solo a unos centímetros de su mano.

-¡_Finite incantatem_!-Melinda cerró la puerta con suavidad al tiempo que escuchó a la señora Pomfrey formular el hechizó que devolvió a la normalidad la sala y, de puntillas, corrió por el pasillo que se le mostraba ante los ojos. Hasta que no hubo llegado a los jardines del colegio, no cesó de correr, pero como no vio a ninguno de sus amigos por allí, imaginó que estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, así que emprendió la marcha y se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡Mel!-Harry se acercó a ella.-Hermione nos ha dicho lo que ha pasado, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.-Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban practicando el hechizo aturdidor.-Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

-Solo queda una hora para el partido, así que ya no nos está permitido seguir entrenando. ¿Y tú? ¿No estabas en la enfermería?

-Sí, pero no lo necesitaba, estoy perfectamente.

-Genial, entonces puedes practicar con nosotros.-Harry se giró y se dirigió al centro de la sala.-Muy bien, ya podéis parar. Habéis progresado mucho, por eso quiero pediros que ahora nos centremos en conjurar un patronus. Sé que este tipo de defensa no se aprende hasta cursos más superiores, pero no quiero retrasarlo más, ¿vale? Estaremos todas las clases siguientes intentándolo hasta que todos lo consigáis realizar.

-Sí, claro, porque es muy probable que nos ataque un dementor en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

-Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, así que si no te gusta la forma en la que doy clase, puedes irte, Zacharias.-El chico bajó la cabeza a la par que se ponía colorado.-Y si nadie tiene nada más que reprochar, ya sabéis que para conjurar un patronus hay que decir ¡_Expecto Patronum_!-Harry dio una palmada, lo que significaba que ya podían empezar y como siempre, se paseó por la sala corrigiendo los fallos de sus compañeros, de los cuales ninguno lograba materializar ningún patronus.-Un recuerdo sumamente feliz, chicos, pensadlo con todas vuestra fuerzas.-Aún después de todas las indicaciones posibles, Harry no vio ninguna mejora en sus ahora alumnos.-Vamos, quiero que os concentréis. Primero visualizar el recuerdo en vuestra mente y luego decid el conjuro.-Siguió caminando entre sus compañeros, esperando ver algo, lo que sea.

-¡Guau, Cho!-Harry si dirigió hacia donde una amiga de Cho Chang había quedado impresionada y contempló la elegante figura de un cisne que tenía detrás la varita de Cho.-Es precioso, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-He pensado en la primera vez que atrapé una snitch.-Contestó Cho, sonriente, mientras no dejaba de mirar su patronus.

-Genial, Cho, así se hace.-Harry le dio una sonrisa de aprobación y la chica le correspondió con otra sonrisa muy cálida.-Habéis visto a Cho, así que venga, seguid intentándolo.-Harry pasó junto a Cho, dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a su amiga, que bastaron para que perdiera la concentración y su cisne desapareció, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban escarlata. A su lado, Ginny ponía mala cara y gritaba, irritada, el conjuro.-Ginny, si sigues así nunca te saldrá.-Harry posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica.-Relájate y piensa en algo feliz.-Ginny suspiró y en su mente apareció la primera vez que pudo entrar en Hogwarts, después de que todos sus hermanos ya hayan podido hacerlo. De la punta de su varita salió una ligera bruma grisácea.-Bien, por algo se empieza.-Ginny alzó la vista para ver de nuevo el cisne plateado de Cho y volvió a sentir celos de ella, pero los mantuvo a un lado y pensó en todas las veces en las que Harry se había ido con ella a solas mientras daban un paseo que no llevaba a ninguna parte.-¡Muy bien, Ginny!-Ginny soltó todo el aire de golpe, tan sorprendida como sus compañeros, al ver que ante ella había un robusto caballo.-Ya van dos, chicos, ¿quién será el siguiente?-Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos y entre ellos se estableció una conexión que cualquiera hubiera podido notar, pero no duró mucho, ya que las exclamaciones de sus compañeros estallaron en la Sala de los Menesteres: por todos lados iban y venían animales plateados. Harry siguió a un brillante perro y terminó junto a Ron, que tenía al lado a Hermione, haciendo que su nutria se exhibiera por toda la sala. Siguió mirando y vio a Melinda, diciendo el hechizo y moviendo la varita, sofocada.-Eh, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero es que no consigo que me salga el maldito hechizo.-Volvió a mover la varita, pero no se produzco ningún cambio.

-Eso es porque no estás imaginándote el recuerdo adecuado.-Melinda suspiró.-Dime en qué piensas.

-En el momento en el que el Sombrero Seleccionador me decía que mi casa era Gryffindor y os conocí.

-Pues claro que eso no es lo bastante fuerte. Vamos, Mel, estoy seguro de que tienes mejores recuerdos ahí guardados. Tan solo concéntrate un poco más.-Melinda frunció el ceño y empezó a pensar en los recuerdos que ella creía felices.

_-Perdona, ¿te encuentras bien?-Cedric Diggory apareció por detrás de un árbol._

_-¿Tengo pintas de estarlo?-Una llorosa Melinda se enjugó las lágrimas con las mangas de su capa._

_-Vale, creo que no he empezado muy bien. Cedric Diggory.-El joven le tendió una mano a la chica._

_-Melinda Doris.-La joven le estrechó la mano._

_-¿Te importa si me siento?-Melinda negó con la cabeza y Cedric se sentó entre la maleza.-¿Eres de primer curso?-La joven asintió.-¿Por qué estás aquí escondida?_

_-Yo...yo no encajo en este lugar.-No sabía por qué se estaba desahogando con un desconocido, pero el chico le infundió confianza.-Mis padres me han estado educando toda mi vida con costumbres muggles y ahora no sé cómo comportarme en un sitio rodeado de magos. _

_-¿Y por eso estás llorando?-Melinda resopló.-Genial, entonces yo puedo ayudarte._

_-¿Y cómo vas a hacer tú eso?_

_-Bueno, la verdad es que mi padre está obsesionado conque sea el mejor mago de Hogwarts, así que sé todo lo que se puede saber sobre magia. Y si tu me enseñaras cómo es ser un muggle, yo te enseñaría cómo es ser un mago._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Pues porque no quiero quedarme a mitad, ya sabes, centrándome solo en magos mientras que hay otra parte que no tiene ni idea de que existimos, y yo quiero pertenecer a los dos mundos._

_-No me has entendido, me refiero a por qué querrías ayudarme._

_-Por la simple razón de que no me gusta ver a chicas tan adorables como tú llorando.-Melinda bajó la cabeza, sonrojada por aquel cumplido._

_-Vaya, gracias, pero no me gustaría hacerte perder el tiempo._

_-Mira, si aunque nos dedicásemos a contar las telarañas del colegio, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo, porque estaría dándole envidia a todo el colegio por estar con la chica más guapa que haya pisado sus límites jamás.-Cedric colocó su mano en la barbilla de Melinda, haciendo que su colorado rostro le mirase.-Así que, qué me dices: ¿vienes a contar telarañas conmigo?_

_-Mientras lo hagamos juntos, lo que sea.-Melinda se armó de valor para decir aquello. Cedric le sonrió y por su estómago volaron miles de mariposas. Apesadumbrada, la chica bajó de nuevo la cabeza, haciendo que su larga cabellera le cayera, tapándole la cara._

_-Así, mucho mejor.-El chico volvió a hacer que sus miradas se encontrasen cuando le colocó el pelo por detrás de las orejas a Melinda._

_-¡Cedric! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Tenemos que entrenar!-Un chico llamó a Cedric a lo lejos._

_-Lo siento, ya tengo que irme, pero estaré en el campo de quidditch, por si te apetece pasarte.-Se acercó a su nueva amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica se posó la mano allí donde sus labios habían entrado en contacto con su piel y Cedric se levantó. Antes de marcharse le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. _

-¡_Expecto...Patronum_!-De la varita de Melinda salió una cegadora luz plateada y ante los curiosos ojos de sus compañeros se alzó una figura humana.-Sabía que vendrías.-Cedric Diggory estaba inmóvil, inexpresivo, pero al fin y al cabo, estaba ahí. Melinda se acercó para tocarlo, pero en cuanto su mano fue a rozar la mejilla del muchacho, este se desvaneció.

-Vaya, Mel, creo que eres la única persona que al conjurar un patronus, este se materializa como alguien humano.-Hermione hablaba más para ella que para su compañera.-¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas?

-¡Tengo que irme!-Melinda, recordando que aún tenía una charla pendiente con su profesora de Adivinación, salió corriendo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Al cabo de unos minutos de carrera, Melinda llamó a una puerta.

-Adelante.-Contestó la chillona voz de Sybill Trelawney

-Profesora, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.-La profesora Trelawney alzó el brazo, invitándola a pasar y sentarse.

-Tú dirás, querida.

-Bien.-Melinda tomó asiento en un cojín que estaba frente al que ocupaba su profesora.-Yo quería hablarle sobre...sobre la muerte de...sobre su muerte.

-No me equivoco al pensar que de quien hablamos es el joven Diggory, ¿cierto?

-No, profesora, no se equivoca.-Tomó aire.-Usted habló con él cuando sucedió, ¿verdad?

-Pues no, la verdad es que no.-El mundo se le vino encima al oír la respuesta que, en cierto modo, ya esperaba.-¿Por qué crees una cosa así?

-No, no, profesora, por favor, haga memoria, ya sé que le dijo que no podía materializarse, pero...

-Querida-Nunca había oído hablar tan tajante a la soñadora profesora Trelawney.-, que esté cualificada para atisbar los entes del futuro no significa que pueda comunicarme con los muertos, ¿entendido? Así que, si no tienes nada más que calumnias, puedes retirarte.-Melinda no se movió durante unos segundos incómodos, esperando que la profesora se contradijera y le contara lo que ella había venido a buscar, pero como aquello no iba a producirse, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e irse.-Melinda.-La llamó la profesora cuando abrió la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Si?-En su voz se podía percibir un indudable matiz esperanzador.

-De todas las personas de las que podía esperarme que me pudieran gastar alguna broma con respecto a la muerte de Cedric Diggory, te aseguro que tú eras la última.-El tono empleado en la reprimenda sonaba tanto a decepción que Melinda no pudo ni articular un simple sonido, ya que, sus insaciables lágrimas habían recibido el empujón necesario para volver a brotar, por lo que, para que su profesora no la viera llorar, salió corriendo de la clase y, sin importarle las miradas que se centraban en ella cuando pasaba junto a los alumnos del colegio, no paró de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación, que, debido a que todas sus compañeras estaban afiliadas al Ejército de Dumbledore, estaba vacía.

Melinda se desplomó en su cama y se rompieron todas las barreras que la muchacha había intentado construir desde la muerte de Cedric. Se estaba volviendo loca, él estaba muerto, y tenía que hacerse a la idea una vez por todas, no podía llorar en cada rincón que viera y, por nada del mundo, podía volver a verlo, ya que eso significaba que su mente ya no estaba cuerda, porque ver a los muertos de nunca había sido una muestra de cordura. Pensando en todo ello, se agachó para sacar de debajo de la cama un pequeño envoltorio, que, al despojarse de la fina tela que lo cubría, mostraba el sonriente rostro de Cedric Diggory. Melinda estrechó contra sí la fotografía y lloró hasta que le faltó el aire. Sabía que lo mejor era destrozar ahora mismo esa imagen, pero es que no podía, no podía aniquilar el único recuerdo material que poseía del amor de su vida.

-Nunca.-Le dijo casi sin aliento al sonriente Cedric.-Nunca me daré por vencida. Aún no sé el qué, pero te juro que haré lo que sea necesario para que no faltes a la promesa que me hiciste de que no me dejarías, de que sería para siempre.

-¡Y Katie Bell marca los 10 primeros puntos para Gryffindor!-La siempre sosegada voz de Luna Lovegood resonó por todo Hogwarts.

-¡Mierda, el partido!-Melinda volvió a guardar la fotografía de Cedric y bajó corriendo al campo de quidditch, donde ya había comenzado el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y se hizo un hueco entre el bullicio de alumnos que contemplaban el partido hasta llegar a Hermione.

-Hola, Mel, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Nada importante, solo se me había pasado la hora.-No estaba dispuesta a contarle a Hermione que por un momento de locura había estado hablando con su difundo novio.-Vamos a ganar.-Cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Sí, yo también lo pienso, Ron ha mejorado mucho.-Melinda rió.-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no me refería a Ron, sino a que Malfoy es un patán, y más si lo comparamos con Harry.

-Eh, sí, claro, también estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Hermione le desvió la mirada a su amiga, haciendo que estaba exclusivamente atenta al partido, que no duró mucho, ya que al cabo de una media hora, Harry atrapó la snitch sin apenas dificultad, cuando el marcador de Gryffindor le sacaba cien puntos de ventaja a su rival.

-¿Orgulloso, Potter?-Malfoy fue a provocar a Harry.

-Más que tú, seguro.

-Me alegro, con sinceridad, porque si tú no estás orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿quién lo estará?

-No vayas por ahí, Malfoy.

-Creo que abajo pasa algo, Hermione.-Melinda se había levantado de su asiento.-Voy a ver.-Pronunciando el hechizo que la elevó por encima de todas las gradas, llegó junto a Harry y Malfoy.

-Ya no pueden alardear de ti, aunque en realidad nunca lo han hecho, esos asquerosos muertos padres tuyos.-Harry fue hacia Malfoy con los dos puños levantados, pero Melinda se puso en su camino.

-Eh, eh, Harry, cálmate, por favor.

-¡Te mato, Malfoy, esta vez te mato!

-Harry, Harry, por Dios, hazme caso, escúchame, déjalo, no merece si quiera tu odio, vayámonos.

-Sí, eso, Harry, vayámonos a alguna esquina a llorar juntos la muerte de nuestros seres queridos.-Malfoy puso una voz estúpida al imitar a Melinda.

-Suéltame, Mel, y no volverá a burlarse de lo que no debe nunca más.-Harry seguía forcejeando con su amiga, pero ella estaba justo delante de él, abrazándole en un intento de frenarlo.

-No, Harry, hablo en serio, larguémonos ya de aquí.

-Vamos, Potter, hazle caso, que si mami no está para decirte lo que hay que hacer, la traidora a la sangre lo hará por ella, pero ten cuidado, vaya que quiera reemplazar a Diggory contigo y corras su misma suerte.-Melinda se tensó en los brazos de Harry.

-Está bien, tienes razón, hay que irse.

-No te dejes seducir, Potter, o te matarán por estar con ella, como hicieron con el otro hijo de...-En vez de pronunciar la última palabra, lo que salió por la boca de Malfoy fue la sangre producida por el puñetazo que le había proferido Melinda.

-¡No te atrevas a decir una palabra más, asqueroso cerdo inmundo!-Melinda arremetió contra Malfoy y ambos cayeron al césped. Mientras que él gritaba y manoteaba intentando zafarse de la chica, ella seguía dándole golpes allá donde fuera.

-¡Mel!-Harry la cogió por la cintura y tiró de ella, dejando a Malfoy tendido en el campo de quidditch con la cara ensangrentada. El herido salió corriendo en dirección a los profesores.-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Me dices a mí que me tranquilice, pero eres tú la que ha perdido los estribos.

-Tú también ibas a pegarle.

-¡Pero no lo he hecho!

-Porque no te he dejado. ¡Oh, Dios, Harry es que es insufrible! Lo siento, de veras, lo siento mucho, pero no podía permitir que dijera eso.

-¡Melinda Doris!-La grave voz de la enfadada profesora McGonagall hizo que los amigos se quedaran paralizados en el sitio.-¿Qué ha pasado, señorita Doris? El señor Malfoy estaba...

-¿Más guapo que nunca?

-¿Pero qué dices?-Harry le dio un codazo a su amiga.

-No se toleran las peleas en Hogwarts, señorita, así que quiero verla mañana después de desayunar en mi despacho, ¿queda claro?

-Sí, señora.-McGonagall se fue con paso airado.

-La que te has buscado, Mel.

-Bueno, al menos te he librado de que seas tú.

-Sí, pero no deberías haberlo hecho.

-¡Mel!-Ron, radiante, corría hacia ellos.-Te he visto desde lo lejos, Mel, has estado increíble, seguro que Malfoy ni se atreverá si quiera a mirarte a la cara.

-Bueno, Harry, al menos alguien me apoya.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado más de lo esperado, pero es que tenía en mi cabeza muchas acciones, pero no sabía cómo enlazar unos hechos con otros, más aún porque el final ya está muy cerca, pero a pesar de todo creo que ha salido un capítulo aceptable, así que espero que a vosotros también os guste.**

**Adiós, un beso y muchas gracias para todos aquellos que siguen la historia=)=)**


	6. Renacer

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos si no de J.K.R solo la trama y uno de los protagonistas son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Renacer<strong>

-No sabe cuanto me desagrada tener que quitarle puntos a mi propia casa, señorita Doris.-La profesora McGonagall miraba desde detrás del escritorio a su alumna con mala cara.

-Pues entonces no lo haga.

-¿Pero sabe que me molesta aún más? La arrogancia, así que cállese y escuche.-Melinda se mordió la lengua y miró al suelo, avergonzada.-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por producir una pelea y otros cincuenta por contestar indebidamente a sus profesores.

-Pero...

-¿Quiere que siga descontando?

-No, señora.

-En ese caso, ya puede ir a cumplir su castigo, y espero que no vuelva a repetirse.-Melinda negó con la cabeza y salió del despacho de su profesora para dirigirse a la biblioteca, donde tendría que limpiar hasta su último rincón sin utilizar magia.

-Melinda Doris.-La soñara Pince miró a la chica de arriba abajo.-McGonagall me ha avisado. Toma esto.-La bibliotecaria tomó entre los dedos pulgar e índice un andrajoso trapo.-Empieza ya si quieres almorzar en el Gran Comedor.-Melinda miró ceñuda el paño, pero lo cogió ante la mirada apremiante de Irma Pince y comenzó a limpiar lo más rápido posible.

-_Trucos peligrosos para casos peliagudos_.-Leyó Melinda mientras frotaba los lomos de los libros.-_Historia de Hogwarts_.-Melinda sonrió al recordar a su amiga Hermione citando aquel libro constantemente.-_Filtros y pociones mágicas_, _cuando el destino es adverso._-Así, leyendo los títulos de los libros, Melinda pasó su castigo, con lo que no se dio cuenta de que habían trascurrido dos horas cuando llegó al final de la última estantería.-Aquí tiene.-Melinda soltó el trapo en mitad del escritorio de la bibliotecaria, con una mirada de triunfo.

-¿Ya has acabado?-La señora Pince miró, desconfiada, detrás de Melinda, escrutando la biblioteca con una sola mirada.-Apenas te he visto.

-No me ha visto porque no ha apartado la mirada de su revista, aunque no sé que le ve a _Corazón de bruja_, solo dice tonterías.

-Cuando le pida su opinión sobre lecturas, estaré encantada de escucharla, pero hasta ese momento, si vuelve a mencionar algún comentario subjetivo al respecto tendré que comentárselo a la profesora McGonagall, ¿queda claro?

-Sí, señora.-Melinda apretó los dientes para no responder de malas maneras a la siempre malhumorada bibliotecaria.

-Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo.

-Pero si ya he acabado.

-Minerva me informó de que tenías que limpiar la biblioteca y creo que dentro de la biblioteca se encuentra la Sección Prohibida.-Empujó un poco el trapo con el dedo índice.-Ya sabes qué hacer.

-¿Está abierta?-Irma Pince se había vuelto a sumergir en su revista de corazón, así que ignoró a Melinda, que cogió el trapo y fue con paso rápido a la Sección Prohibida, que, por primera vez desde que estaba en Hogwarts, se encontraba abierta a los alumnos.

-Qué extraño.-Melinda empujó con cuidado las verjas que separaban esa parte de la biblioteca con el resto y contempló otro recinto enorme, aunque no tanto como el resto de la biblioteca, con una luz mortecina apenas notable y telarañas por todos lados. Su respiración producía un leve vaho y sus pasos retumbaban por toda la estancia.-Cuanto antes termine, mejor.-Empezó su tarea y cuando hubo despojado la sala de arañas y sus telas y todo el polvo acumulado durante meses, se fue hacia las estanterías, que tenían un aspecto lúgubre y quebradizo.-_Más allá de la muerte_,_ fallecimientos por locura_,_ ¿Hasta dónde llegarías?_-Melinda abrió el último libro y empezó a leerlo:

Sthepanie Moore, de 34 años de edad, nos confesó ayer 8 de abril de 1961, que fue ella la que le hizo el hechizo de muerte a su marido, que llevaba en San Mungo más de dos años, debido a un maleficio que le dio de lleno. La pobre señora Moore insiste en que su marido sufría mucho y que fue él mismo quien se lo pidió, pero de todos modos Sthepanie realizó una Maldición Imperdonable, así que será trasladada a Azkaban el próximo martes. El periodo de la condena aún no se ha establecido.

A Melinda se le erizó el cabello, envuelta en aquel ambiente de muerte, pero pasó la página:

Frederic Stanford fue hallado descuartizado en el vertedero muggle situado a unos cinco kilómetros de su casa. Nuestras autoridades le han borrado la memoria a los muggles que nos informaron del hecho y aún siguen investigando su muerte, pero creen que fue su mujer quien pudo realizar el crimen, ya que se tiene entendido que se marchó del país ese mismo día.

A continuación se mostró una imagen del cadáver y Melinda cerró el libro de golpe al tiempo que retenía un grito. Colocó el libro en su sitio y siguió limpiando los restantes libros sin volver a detenerse en algún otro, ya que no conseguía eliminar la imagen del deplorable estado del hombre llamado Frederic.-_Atención: la muerte está en cualquier parte._-Melinda pasó junto al libro, que hizo que se le volviera a erizar el cabello.-_Atención: cualquier signo puede ser un presagio de muerte.-_Iba a marcharse, sin importar que le faltaran unos metros de estantería, cuando un ruido le hizo gritar.

-¡Eh!-Se giró con otro grito cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda, varita en mano.-¿Pero, Mel, qué pasa? Baja la varita.

-Por Dios, Neville, menudo susto me has dado.

-Si solo se me ha caído un libro.-Melinda se abrazó los brazos, mirando a su alrededor.-Pero este sitio le pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera, ¿verdad? Anda, vamos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-La bibliotecaria entró a la Sección Prohibida.-He oído un grito.

-Lo siento, señora Pince, es que...me he asustado.

-Niños.-La bibliotecaria puso los ojos en blanco.-Salid, voy a cerrar la Sección Prohibida ya.-Los alumnos salieron, obedientes.

-Neville, ¿qué hacías allí? ¿No has ido a comer?

-Pues claro, son ya las cinco. He ido a buscar libros de Herbología, pero ninguno me ha interesado.

-Oh, mierda.-Las tripas le rugían.-He perdido la noción del tiempo ahí dentro.

-No te preocupes, en la Sala de los Menesteres hay comida. Si vamos ahora tan solo llegaremos con un poco de retraso.-Melinda asintió y consiguieron entrar en la estancia cuando Harry dio su habitual palmada, que daba comienzo a las clases.

-¡Mel!-Harry fue hacia ella.-¿Cómo ha sido?

-No demasiado malo, pero creo que la próxima vez mantendré la boca cerrada.

-Sí, sería lo aconsejable. Por cierto, no te he visto en el comedor.

-Ya...la señora Pince me ha hecho limpiar también la Sección Prohibida y ahora me muero de hambre.

-Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.-Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amiga y se fue hacia los alumnos que ya le llamaban, debido a sus problemas para realizar el hechizo _Rictusempra._

Melinda cerró sus ojos y deseó poder comer algo rápido, y cuando volvió a abrirlos descubrió que entre sus manos tenía dos panecillos rellenos de carne. La chica los comió con ganas y cuando hubo acabado se reunió con Harry.

-Ya están formadas todas las parejas, así que aquí tienes a tu compañero.

-Harry, no sé si...

-Aléjate un poco y vamos allá, sin discusión.

-Está bien.-Melinda, al igual que Harry, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y preparó su varita.-¡_Rictu..._!-Antes de que pudiera acabar el hechizo, Harry ya lo había pronunciado, por lo que Melinda fue lanzada por los aires hasta caer a unos cojines.

-¿Estás bien?-Harry le tendió la mano.-Casi nadie consigue contraatacar.

-No me digas.-Melinda agarró la mano de su amigo y se levantó.-Vamos.-Harry sonrió ante el espíritu de duelo de su amiga.-¡_Rictusempra_!-Los rayos de luz que salieron de las varitas chocaron, pero impulsaron a Melinda hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de culo.-Mierda. ¡_Rictusempra_!-Se volvió a repetir lo mismo, pero esta vez quedaron los dos en pie.

-¡Bien, Mel, mejoras muy rápido!

-Graci...¡_Protego_!-El hechizo de Harry quedó anulado, pero el campo de protección de Melinda se rompió por el choque.-¡Harry!-El chico esbozó una inocente sonrisa.-¡No lo esperaba!

-Si te bates en duelo con alguien, aprovechará tus más leves descuidos, Mel.-La chica asintió y no volvió a bajar la guardia, pero nunca consiguió que su hechizo acertara a Harry Potter.

-¡Hermione!-Melinda acompasó su paso al de su amiga, cuando ya habían salido de las clases de Defensa.-Tengo que pedirte algo.

-Lo que quieras, ya lo sabes.

-Necesito que pidas un permiso para entrar en la Sección Prohibida.

-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? ¿No has estado tú esta mañana?

-Sí, por eso he tenido una idea, pero la señora Pince no me dejará entrar sin permiso y ningún profesor va a concedérmelo después de lo de Malfoy. Necesito que hagas eso por mí.

-De acuerdo, le diré a la profesora Hooch que quiero informarme sobre quidditch; ver más libros.

-Gracias, Hermione, eres la mejor.-Melinda abrazó a su amiga y le tiró de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A pedir tu permiso, a dónde va a ser.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Ahora mismo.-Melinda corrió hacia la sala de los profesores, con Hermione cogida de la mano.-Yo me quedo aquí, para que no vean.-Melinda se quedó en la esquina anterior a su destino.-Venga.

-Está bien, pero no te prometo nada.-Hermione fue hacia la puerta y cuando tocó apareció Snape.

-Qué quieres, Granger.-Su voz denotaba desprecio.

-Busco a la profesora Hooch, señor.

-No está aquí.-Snape no parecía dispuesto a dar más detalles.

-¿Sabría decirme dónde está?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo, Granger?

-Eh, pues, yo, bueno, yo pensé...

-Deje de hacerlo, no se le da bien.-Le cerró la puerta en las narices y Hermione cogió a Melinda cuando llegó a donde se hallaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Snape es un majadero.

-Dime algo que no sepa.-Hermione suspiró.

-Hooch no estaba, seguro que está en el campo de quidditch.

-Hermione, por favor, ¿podemos ir más despacio?-Melinda casi estaba corriendo.

-Esto ya es algo personal, Mel, me ha infravalorado. Se va a enterar él de lo que soy capaz. Quédate aquí, te traeré el permiso.-Antes de lo esperado, las amigas llegaron al exterior del colegio y fue con paso airada hacia la profesora.-Disculpe.

-Dígame, señorita Granger.-La profesora cerró el baúl en el que se hallaban las pelotas de quidditch.

-Me gustaría pedirle un permiso para entrar en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, profesora.

-¿Debido a qué?

-Bueno, ya sabe que dos de mis mejores amigos juegan al quidditch.-La profesora asintió.-Se pasan el día entero hablando de los entrenamientos, y yo no me entero de nada, así que me gustaría poder informarme más, porque los libros que ya he leído no me han ayudado.-La profesora no parecía convencida.-¿Y quién sabe? Quizá después pueda formarme para jugar yo también al quidditch.

-Es usted una gran estudiante, y sus conocimientos podrían valernos mucho para ganar partidos, así que aquí tiene su permiso.-La profesora sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

-Muchas gracias, profesora Hooch.-Hermione se volvió hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Melinda y le mostró el permiso sin dejar de andar.

-Hermione, eres un genio.

-Eso me dicen.-Hermione le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y de nuevo caminó con paso rápido y decidido, por lo que llegaron a la biblioteca en un par de minutos.-Síguenos cuando Pince me lleve hacia la Sección Prohibida, y procura que nadie te vea.-Dejó a su amiga a unos metros del escritorio de la bibliotecaria y se dirigió hacia ella.-Buenas tardes, señora Pince.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

-Hoy voy a ir a la Sección Prohibida. Aquí tiene.-Hermione colocó con una encantadora sonrisa el permiso que le había entregado la profesora Hooch y la bibliotecaria, tras revisarlo detenidamente, se alzó en su silla.

-Sígueme.-Hermione fue tras la bibliotecaria y cuando llegaron a las verjas que hacían la separación entre dos zonas de la biblioteca, se giró y le hizo un gesto a Melinda para que se detuviera.-Los libros sobre quidditch están aquí. ¿Cuál deseas?

-Lo cierto es que no tenía pensado ninguno, pero seguro que usted podrá recomendarme alguno. Me gustaría que tratase sobre todos los aspectos. Ya sabes, tanto teoría como anécdotas de práctica.-Hermione no conseguía que la bibliotecaria perdiera de vista la entrada a la sala.-Una tiene que estar preparada para todo.-Miró disimuladamente hacia la entrada y vio a Melinda negando con la cabeza, incapaz de poder entrar sin que la señora Pince la viera.-Aunque también tendré que...¡Ah!-Hermione hizo que tropezó, y la señora Pince se arrodilló junto a ella, dándole la espalda completamente a la entrada.-Vaya...

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?

-Sí.-La señora Pince iba a incorporarse, justo cuando Melinda estaba en mitad del pasillo de la Sección Prohibida.-¡No!-La bibliotecaria volvió a arrodillarse.-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo, ¿podría, por favor, ayudarme a incorporarme?-Hermione, sin esperar respuesta, se agarró al cuello de la bibliotecaria y le hizo a Melinda un gesto apremiante con la mano, así que Melinda fue corriendo de puntillas hacia un pasillo alejado.-¡Vaya!-Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás.-Ya estoy mucho mejor, me he equivocado con lo del tobillo.

-¡Señora Pince! ¿Está ahí, señora Pince?

-Disculpe, señorita Granger, pero un alumno me llama. Busque lo que necesite, que en seguida estoy con usted.-La bibliotecaria se marchó de la Sección Prohibida y Hermione fue hacia donde había visto ir Melinda.

-¿Mel?-Susurró Hermione.-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí.-Hermione dio con su amiga y fue hacia ella.-De veras, Hermione, eres la mejor.

-Déjate de cumplidos y coge los libros que necesites.-Oyeron los tacones de la señora Pince.-Rápido, yo la distraeré.

-¿Señorita Granger?

-Aquí estoy, señora Pince, la estaba esperando.-Hermione apareció por el pasillo de los libros de quidditch.-Entonces, ¿cuál me recomienda?-Hermione y la bibliotecaria se embarcaron en una aburrida charla sobre libros de quidditch, a los que Hermione ponía buena cara, aunque por dentro estaba deseando que se acabara aquella conversación, que tan solo duró unos minutos, ya que fue el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que Melinda fue hacia la salida de la Sección Prohibida con varios libros en los brazos.-Bien, señora Pince, muchas gracias, creo que me llevo...-Hermione cogió el primer libro que vio.-este.

-Muy buena elección, señorita Granger. Ya conoce las reglas, así que puede irse.

-Gracias, hasta luego.-Hermione fue rápidamente hasta la salida, donde no encontró a Melinda, así que fue hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.-¿Habéis visto a Mel?-Les preguntó a Ron y Harry.

-No.-Respondió Ron.-Pensábamos que estaba contigo.

-Sí, y lo estaba, pero hace un rato que no la veo.

-Seguro que está en el Gran Comedor, bajemos.-Ron se puso en pie y tiró de Harry para que le imitara.

Sin embargo, cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor, Melinda no estaba y nadie parecía haberla visto.

-Estoy preocupada, hoy tampoco ha bajado a comer, seguro que tendría que estar hambrienta, debería estar aquí, chicos.

-Tranquila, Hermione, seguro que está bien.-Ron le cogió la mano a Hermione, pero el gesto no la tranquilizó, ya que al instante siguiente oyeron una gran explosión, y todo el comedor se puso a chillar.

-¡Silencio!-La voz de Dumbledore apenas era notable.-¡_Sonorus_! ¡SILENCIO!-Todo el comedor se quedó parado ante la voz amplificada debido al hechizo que acaba de usar.-Quiero que todo el mundo se sitúe bajo la mesa, rápido.-Ante la segunda explosión, ninguno se lo pensó dos veces, y al siguiente segundo todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban debajo de las mesas de sus respectivas casas.-La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape me acompañarán a ver qué ocurre.-Dicho esto, tres capas ondearon hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¡Harry, Ron, es Melinda!

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Sí, Harry, seguro que es ella.

-Hermione, es imposible.

-Por Dios, Harry, nosotros nos hemos metido en todo tipo de situaciones imposibles. Melinda es nuestra amiga, y tengo la corazonada de que ella está metida en medio de las explosiones.

-Mira, Hermione...

-Harry, colega, Hermione tiene razón, tenemos que ver qué pasa, para asegurarnos de que Mel no corre peligro.

-Vale, pero los profesores no nos permitirán salir.

-Por supuesto que no, por eso no nos verán.-Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó a las mesas del comedor.-¡_Cistem Aperio_!-Todas las mesas se sacudieron violentamente, provocando la caída de platos y cubiertos y haciendo gritar y correr a los alumnos que se hallaban debajo de las mesas.-¡Ahora!-Los tres amigos se levantaron y fueron hacia las puertas del comedor. Debido al gran alboroto que había, nadie se percató de su ausencia.-¡Vamos, corred!-Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia los pisos superiores, de donde creían que provenían las explosiones, pero otro gran estruendo hizo que los chicos se tambalearan, debido a que había coincidido con el cambio de posición de las escaleras. Harry y Ron se sujetaron a la barandilla, pero Hermione cayó al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Ron la acogió entre sus brazos.

-Sí.-Estaba pálida.-Creo que viene de los baños de los prefectos.

-Seguro que Mel la estará destruyendo porque le evoca muchos recuerdos.-Los tres amigos emprendieron la marcha en cuanto la escalera se fijó en un punto.-Pero puede hacerse daño así misma, hay que darse prisa.-Al llegar al piso donde se hallaban los baños, los chicos corrieron hacia su entrada, pero se pararon cuando vieron a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall intentando forzar la entrada, sin éxito.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-Snape los había visto.-¡Largaos!

-¡Es Melinda, profesores!-Hermione fue hacia la puerta y la aporreó.-¡Mel!¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Mel!

-¿No te das cuenta de que no puede oírte?-Snape la apartó dándole un empujó por el hombro.

-¡Eh!-Ron se acercó a ella y la puso detrás de su cuerpo.-Al menos ella intenta ayudar a Melinda.

-Por el amor de Dios, señor Weasly, ¿qué cree que intentamos hacer nosotros?-La profesora McGonagall tenía una expresión desquiciada.

-El problema es que no lo hacen correctamente.

-¿Crees que eres mejor que tres profesores juntos, Potter?

-No, señor, se equivoca, no están juntos.

-A qué te refieres, Harry.-Dumbledore le apremiaba con la mirada.

-Deberían intentar echar la puerta abajo. No hay otra solución.

-¿Nos tomar el pelo, Potter? Es lo primero que hemos querido hacer.

-¡Pero mal!.-Harry parecía desesperado.-Tenemos que hacerlo todos juntos, así el efecto será mayor.

-Pues claro, como no se me había ocurrido antes.-Dumbledore se alejó e instó a sus acompañantes a que le imitaran.-A la de tres: una, dos, ¡tres! ¡_Bombarda Máxima_!-De seis varitas diferentes salió el mismo foco de luz, haciendo que la puerta del baño de los prefectos se redujera a cenizas.

-¡Mel!-Harry, Ron y Hermione iban hacia su amiga, que se encontraba junto a la bañera, pero los profesores le bloquearon el paso.

-¡Ego te resuscitet!-Melinda profirió aquella última frase con una voz grave, jamás parecida a la suya, justo antes de que el suelo se moviera, haciendo que los allí presentes se cayeran, al mismo tiempo que las paredes y el techo de desprendían, pero todo quedó anulado por una brillante y blanca luz cegadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Tengo que decir que gracias por el apoyo, porque es lo que me da la inspiración para no parar de escribir :)**

**El próximo capítulo y está por la mitad, y espero que os guste este.**

**Un beso!**


	7. Regreso

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R solamente la trama y uno de los protagonistas son míos.**

**Capítulo 7: Regreso**

-¡Señora Pomfrey!-Harry se puso en pie.

-¿Sí, señor Potter?-La señora Pomfrey estaba arreglando las camas de su enfermería.

-¡Es Mel, señora Pomfrey! ¡Ha abierto los ojos!

-Apártese, señor Potter.-La enfermera dejó su labor y apartó a Harry con un leve empujón.-Beba esto, señorita Doris.-La enfermera cogió de una mesita un pequeño frasco y le incorporó un poco la cabeza a Melinda, para que pudiera beber un líquido verdoso.

-Puaj.-Melinda tosió débilmente.

-Nadie dijo que las medicinas tenían que tener un buen sabor, señorita. Voy a buscar al director. Cuidad de ella, señor Potter.-La enfermera salió y Harry volvió junto a su amiga y le cogió la mano.

-Hermione.-Ron le acarició el pelo a su amiga, que descansaba encima de él.-Hermione, despierta.

-Huum.-Hermione parpadeó un poco, en brazos de Ron.-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Mel, ha recobrado el conocimiento.

-¡Mel!-Hermione se irguió y miró a Ron, cuyo rostro estaba a pocos palmos.-Oh, Ron, yo, lo siento.

-No te preocupes.-Hermione se levantó, sonrojada, y fue hacia Melinda. Ron se colocó a su lado, sonriente.-¿Cómo te encuentras, Mel?

-¿Ha funcionado?-Melinda ignoró la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Hermione le cogió la otra mano a su amiga.

-¿Ha funcionado?-Melinda miró a su alrededor.

-Mel, no sabemos a qué te refieres, pero...¿cómo se te ha podido ocurrir?¿Libros de invocación? Si lo hubiese sabido no te habría ayudado a conseguirlos.

-Exacto. ¿Ha funcionado?

-Oh.-El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció.-Melinda, dime que no intentabas revivir a Cedric, por favor.-Ante la bajada de miraba de Melinda, los tres amigos lo comprendieron.-Mel, nosotros estábamos allí y...-Hermione tomó aire.-lo siento, pero todo sigue igual.-Melinda cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero una lágrima consiguió escapar.-Mel...-Hermione le enjugó aquella lágrima.-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Yo...yo estaba allí. Me esforcé tanto, tantísimo...-Se sorbió la nariz.-Al final me encontraba muy cansada, pero seguí hasta completar los hechizos. Luego os vi a vosotros y...y el baño empezó a venirse abajo. Dios mío, ¿estáis todos bien?

-Los profesores hicieron un escudo y conseguimos sacarte de allí.-Harry le apretaba la mano con fuerza.-Te desmayaste; la señora Pomfrey decía que tu caso era excepcional, que sería difícil, pero aquí estás.

-Lo siento, todo esto, para nada. Dejadme sola, por favor.

-Ni hablar.-Ron le acarició el cabello.-Llevamos las dos semanas que llevas aquí metida contigo, así que ahora no pensamos irnos, ¿queda claro?

-Como el agua, Ron.-Melinda extendió los brazos.-Oh, venid aquí.-Los tres amigos se echaron sobre ella, un abrazo que solo rompió una soñadora voz.

-Hola.-Miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a Luna con un pequeño sobre entre las manos.

-Hola, Luna.-Saludaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Esto es para ti.-Luna le tendió el sobre a Melinda.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, ¿qué es?-Abrió el sobre y vio una pulsera llena de pequeñas figuras.-Es preciosa, Luna.-Melinda se puso la pulsera.

-Me alegro que te guste. Mira.-Luna le señaló cada objeto que tenía colgado la pulsera.-Esta hoja de aquí representa a Neville, la bombilla a Hermione, la herradura a Ginny, el perro a Ron, el rayo a Harry y la luna creciente a mí.

-Es increíble, no sé como agradecértelo.

-Es un regalo, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Si quieres comprar más adornos para rellenar la pulsera entera, ve a Hogsmeade.-Luna le otorgó una sincera sonrisa, a la vez que la puerta se abría y aparecía Neville, corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Mel!-Neville se puso junto a Luna.-Menos mal que ya estás despierta, han pasado dos semanas, ¿sabes?-Melinda le sonrió, dándole a entender que ya la habían informado.-Toma, te he traído esto.-Neville le tendió un panecillo relleno de carne, que Melinda cogió con ganas y se lo comió de un bocado.-He entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres y estaba vacía, tan solo con una mesita en el centro, que tenía el pan y he pensado que eso podría significar que ya estarías despierta.

-Muy inteligente, Neville. A decir verdad, me muero de hambre.

-¡Melinda!-La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a una sofocada Ginny, que fue hacia los brazos de su amiga.-Oh, Dios mío, estás viva.-Melinda sonrió.-Lo he escuchado por Dumbledore; viene hacía acá.-Nada más terminar la frase, las puertas se abrieron por cuarta vez y los compañeros vieron la anciana figura de su profesor, junto a la señora Pomfrey.

-Chicos, todos afuera.-La enfermera mantuvo la puerta abierta.-El comedor ya está listo, así que a comer.-Seis pares de ojos miraron a Melinda.

-No os preocupéis, os veo allí.-Los seis amigos no parecían convencidos, pero sabían que no tenían otra opción, por lo que salieron de la enfermería, con la señora Pomfrey detrás.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Melinda?-Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie, junto a su camilla.

-Bien, débil, supongo, pero bien.

-En seguida podrás comer, pero ahora tengo que pedirte que aceptes la realidad.

-¿Perdone?

-Sé lo duro que es perder a alguien querido, Melinda.-La aludida se mordió el labio inferior.-En esos casos no se puede hacer nada, tan solo aceptar la realidad, y es lo que te pido ahora mismo, Melinda, que no vuelvas a intentar traer a la vida a Cedric Diggory, porque, por mucho que nos pese, él no va a regresar, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien.-El profesor fue hacia la salida de la enfermería.-Cuando creas que puedes levantarte, ve al Gran Comedor; necesitas repostar fuerzas.-Dumbledore salió de la habitación, dejando a Melinda sola, llorando desconsolada.

Pasados diez minutos desde que las mesas del comedor se habían llenado de todo tipo de bebidas y comidas, Melinda hizo su aparición, centrando todas las miradas en ella.

-Mel, aquí.-Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano, y Melinda se sentó entre su amiga y Harry.-Ya iba a ir a buscarte.

-Sí, Hermione se preocupa con demasiada facilidad.-Ron le dio un amistoso empujón a su amiga.-Toma, prueba esto, está riquísimo.-Le tendió un trozo de pastel y ella lo removió con el tenedor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-Nada, es solo que...-Melinda miró a su alrededor, lo que provocó que la mitad del comedor bajara la vista de ella y la otra mitad se pusiera a susurrar.-Me siento como aquel día.-Posó el tenedor sobre el plato, intacto.-Es...tan...incómodo.-Suspiró, abatida.

-Lo siento.-Harry cubrió la mano de su amiga con la suya.-Me hago una idea de lo que sientes.-Melinda asintió. Aquellas palabras no la habían reconfortado, aunque en ese momento nada podría haberlo hecho.

-Profesor Dumbledore.-La profesora Sprout entró en el comedor, excitada.-Profesor, venga, por favor.-El director del colegio fue hacia la profesora y, tras una confidencial y corta charla, los dos salieron a paso rápido del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?-Melinda miró a Harry, después de haber seguido con la mirada a sus profesores

-¿Con qué?

-Con Dumbledore y Sprout.

-Nada importante, supongo. Quizá haya crecido alguna planta que Dumbledore esperaba.

-Sí, quizá.

-¿Jugando con los muertos, Doris?-Una fría voz zumbó en su oído, por lo que Melinda sufrió un escalofrío.

-Déjala en paz, Malfoy.-Melinda ni siquiera se giró cuando la profesora McGonagall le llamaba la atención.

-Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de regresar a su sitio.-Malfoy acató la orden, no sin antes regalarle a Harry una envenenada sonrisa.

-No le hagas caso, es un imbécil.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Harry? Que tiene razón.

-No digas eso, Mel.

-No, Harry, es verdad. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar con los muertos, porque no he conseguido hacerle volver.-Melinda se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la salida del comedor, con centenares de miradas puestas en ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el corazón se le paró. Todo lo que había a su alrededor se difuminó y quedó ante sus ojos una única persona. Aún tenía la mano apoyada en la puerta, ya que era incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Melinda?-Dumbledore estaba junto a los señores Diggory y junto a...

-Es...real.-Era más una pregunta que una afirmación. Tenía que estar segura de que no se había vuelto completamente loca.

-Así es, gracias a ti.-El muchacho no dejaba de sonreír, sin apartar la vista de Melinda.

-Oh, Dios mío.-Melinda corrió hacia los brazos que siempre había estado anhelando, cada noche, cada día, en cada momento. El corazón le latió con una fuerza devastadora, casi perceptible a los oídos humanos, los pulmones recogían y expulsaban aire como nunca antes lo habían hecho y la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas, se había centrado, aquello era real, y tenía testigos que lo demostraban. Melinda dejó de correr para impulsarse hasta aquel cuerpo que ella siempre había considerado como sobrenatural, cuyos brazos la acogieron en el abrazo más esperado. Él la hizo girar y Melinda se agarró a su cuello con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo iba a asfixiar. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, Melinda aprisionó el torso de su amado en un abrazo inquebrantable y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su pareja.-Dios mío, Dios mío. Estás aquí, eres real, eres real. Has vuelto.

-Eh.-Cedric Diggory, más vivo y radiante que nunca, cogió el rostro de Melinda entre sus manos.-Te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

-Oh, cómo no iba a acordarme.-Melinda volvió a echarse sobre su cuello, a lo que Cedric tuvo que retroceder unos pasos.-Estás aquí, estás conmigo.

-Deja de llorar, por favor, sabes cuanto lo detesto.-Volvió a apresar su rostro y le enjugó las lágrimas.-Parece que fueras tú quien...

-No lo digas.-Melinda colocó sus manos sobre las de Cedric.-Nunca, vamos a olvidarlo, por favor.

-Vale, vale, lo que sea porque dejes de llorar.-Melinda asintió y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, inspirando su aroma, aquel que siempre la había perturbado.

-Creo que sería hora de una breve explicación, ¿no les parece?-Dumbledore ya había avanzado varios pasos, sin dar opción de elección.-Melinda.-Dumbledore levantó un brazo, instándole a la chica que se acercara. Ella negó con la cabeza, expresión de horror en su rostro.

-Mel, cariño, voy a despedirme de mis padres. Espérame un segundo, ¿quieres?-Melinda recordó que también estaba junto a dos padres que acababan de recuperar a su hijo, así que se alejó unos pasos de él. Se dio la vuelta, concediéndoles unos segundos de intimidad, hasta que Cedric la abrazó por la espalda y le besó en la mejilla.-Estoy listo, profesor.-Dumbledore, junto a la profesora Sprout, abrió la puerta. Cedric le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Melinda y esta le rodeó con sus brazos, como si alguien fuera a arrebatárselo.

"Es Cedric Diggory"-Los presentes no daban crédito a sus ojos, incluidos los profesores.-"¿Cómo es posible?" "Algo habrá hecho Doris, estaba trastornada"-A modo de respuesta, Melinda abrazó aún más fuerte a Cedric.

-Por favor, señor Diggory, señorita Doris, suban aquí.-La profesora Sprout ya se había sentado en su correspondiente sitio, mientras que el director del colegio se hallaba delante de toda la mesa del profesorado.-La mayoría de ustedes se estarán preguntando cómo puede ser que Cedric Diggory se halle con nosotros, pero la respuesta permanecerá en el olvido, ya que no puedo permitir que intenten evocar a sus difuntos seres queridos.-La mirada de Dumbledore se posó sutilmente sobre Harry.-Tan solo les diré que la señora Doris casi pierde su vida y que si el señor Diggory hubiese sido enterrado no se habría podido realizar la resurrección. Sin más demora, que continúe el banquete.-Sin mirar a la pareja, Dumbledore se situó en su asiento, en el centro del profesorado, por lo que los muchachos comprendieron que debían bajar.

-No.-Melinda agarró la camiseta de Cedric.-No te vayas.

-Supongo que por esta vez me permitirán comer en la mesa de Gryffindor.-Melinda asintió, enérgica, y arrastró a su pareja hasta el hueco situado entre Hermione y Harry.-Y aquí tenemos al ganador del Torneo más joven de la historia.-Cedric saludó a Harry y se sentó a su lado, mientras que Melinda, sentada a la izquierda de Hermione, miró a su amiga, cuya expresión no se decantaba por el enfado o la inmensa alegría.

-Al menos ahora comerás algo, ¿no?-Hermione habló como si nada inusual estuviera ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo que ahora comerás algo?-Cedric miró ceñudo, pero sonriente, a Melinda.-Sabes que no tenías que haberte puesto a dieta para cuando volviera, si estás estupenda.-Allí, en mitad del comedor, le robó el primero beso desde aquella fatídica noche en el campo de quidditch. Todos rieron, olvidando el pasado, pero a Melinda le resultó extraño volver a sentir los labios de Cedric sobre los suyos, aquel calor que no podía sentir con ninguna otra cosa. Por ello, miró a Cedric a los ojos, sumergiéndose en ellos.-¿Qué pasa?-A modo de respuesta, Melinda cogió el rostro de Cedric entre sus manos y le dio un pausado beso, disfrutando de cada sentimiento que se encendía en ella, analizando cada movimiento de los labios que había sobre los suyos, alargando el momento al máximo. Cuando notó que la cabeza le dio vueltas, que necesitaba tomar oxígeno, separó sus labios de los de Cedric con total parsimonia, hasta que cogió su labio inferior en un sutil mordisco y se separaron por completo.-Creo que tendré que irme más a menudo.-Melinda le dio un manotazo en el pecho, tras el cual se echó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cedric, dejando una distancia de un palmo entre sus rostros.

-Te he extrañado mucho.-Cedric le mostró una media sonrisa, posó su mano en la nuca de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia sí, repitiendo el beso, esta vez más activo.

Un carraspeo sonó a sus espaldas, así que la pareja se separó y miraron hacia atrás, divisando la figura del profesor Flitwick, que simulaba que hablaba con varios alumnos de su casa,-Ravenclaw- aunque realmente era un pretexto para llamarle la atención a la pareja. Ante aquel acto, ellos se separaron riendo, y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, fue una risa sincera y jovial, tras la cual empezaron a comer, hambrientos, después de una larga temporada sin probar bocado.

Cuando se hubieron disipado los manjares, Harry y sus amigos salieron a los jardines del colegio y se sentaron en la cómoda hierba, mientras que Melinda y Cedric se recostaron sobre una columna de piedra.

-Disculpe, señor Diggory.-El profesor Slughorn aprovechó un momento en el que los muchachos se separaron apenas unos centímetros.-Esto es para usted.-El profesor le entregó una pequeña tarjeta.-Es una invitación para esta noche, y espero que venga sin falta, señor Diggory.-El profesor se alejó un poco, pero posó su mirada en Melinda.-Discúlpeme, querida, pero las invitaciones las hice apenas unas semanas empezado el curso. Por ese entonces no reparé en su...talento.-Tardó unos segundos en decantarse por la palabra adecuada.-Así que, queda usted invitada personalmente.-Dicho lo cual, el profesor Slughorn se marchó definitivamente.

-Ya has escuchado, no podemos faltar.-Cedric hizo una pobre imitación de la voz de su profesor mientras que abría la tarjeta, leyendo la invitación.

-La verdad es que no me apetece nada ir a una fiesta para magos pijos.

-Espero que no acabes de llamarme mago pijo.-Con una sonrisa juguetona, cogió a Melinda por las caderas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciendo impactar sus bocas con picardía.

-Me lo estoy replanteando.-Los jóvenes rieron entre besos, hasta que Cedric releyó la invitación.

-Aquí dice que solo podemos asistir con alguien de nuestra casa.-Melinda se puso de morros.-Invitaré a Hanna, es una muchacha excelente, con gran carisma y una sensualidad inusitada.

-Oh, cállate.-Melinda le propinó un manotazo en el pecho y retrocedió unos pasos.-Pues vale, puedes irte con tu Hanna Abbot, para ti solo.-Con un ronroneo, Cedric fue hacia Melinda y la cogió en volandas, girando y riendo.

-Nada comparado contigo.-Le susurró al oído.-Me encanta verte celosa.

-Yo no estoy celosa.

-Entonces no te importará que después la lleve a una cena romántica.-Melinda sabía que la estaba picando, y sabía también que él hacía imposible no conseguirlo.

Melinda le dio un beso lento y sensual, tentándolo a que le pidiera más, pero cuando Cedric lo hizo, ella se alejó apenas unos centímetros de él.

-Como prefieras.-Lo dijo gesticulando cada palabra, para que cada movimiento de su boca hiciera roce en los labios del chico.

-Ya he decidido.-La cogió por la espalda y se impulsó hacia delante, parando la caída con un brazo antes de que sus cuerpos impactaran contra la hierba.-He pensado en ella primero porque...-Melinda puso los ojos en blanco.-Escúchame, tonta.-Cedric le acarició la mejilla.-La profesora Sprout me contó lo de los baños de los prefectos, así que a partir de ahora estoy en deuda con ella por haberte salvado.

-En ese caso, lo dejaré estar.-Le dio un fugaz beso y se incorporó.-Vamos.-Se encaminaron hacia donde estaban el resto de sus amigos. Cedric se sentó en el césped, junto a Harry, mientras que Melinda se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de su pareja.

-Entonces...¿no te importa?-Hermione le hablaba a Ron, pero tan tímidamente que parecía que estaba reflexionando.

-Claro que no, será todo un honor.

-Vaya mierda, estas fiestas siempre me ponen en un aprieto.-Harry arrancó hierba del césped.

-¿Por qué no vas con Ginny?-Luna realizó la pregunta más obvia, a la vez que incómoda.

-La invitación dice que tengo que pedírselo a alguien de mi mismo curso y casa.-Contestó Harry, malhumorado por no poder ir con Ginny a una fiesta, aunque fuera con el profesor Slughorn.

-La mía solo me pedía que mi acompañante tenía que pertenecer a Hufflepuff.-Cedric acariciaba la mejilla de Melinda.

-Vaya mierda, y encima con favoritismos dentro de los favoritos.-Harry le tiró un puñado de hierba a Cedric.

-Yo puedo ir contigo, si quieres.-Melinda miró a Harry.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importa? Acabas de salvarme, Mel.

-No seas exagerado. Si te apetece luego podemos tomar una cena romántica.

-¿Qué?-Nadie lo entendió, pero al ver a Cedric y Melinda forcejeando tontamente, el grupo de amigos se rió, embriagándose de la felicidad que destellaba la reencontrada pareja. Tan solo les pudo sacar de aquel ambiente el sonido de una sirena, indicándoles que debían regresar a clase.-Oh, mierda. Nos toca Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.-Ron, Hermione y Melinda gruñeron por lo bajo, mientras que Neville se encogía por el pavor que le tenía a esa asignatura.-Nos vemos luego.-Todos los amigos se levantaron y se despidieron rápidamente unos de otros. Incluso Melinda, que solía rezongarse, se levantó con una inusual premura, ya que en las últimas clases impartidas por Snape, ella siempre había estado en el punto de mira de sus compañeros, quienes la mayoría del tiempo le reían la gracia a las burlas de su profesor.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta de Slughorn.-Cedric le posó un rápido beso y se fueron por caminos contrarios.

-No voy a dar la más mínima explicación acerca de un patronus,-Snape se paseaba por su clase, escrutando a sus alumnos.-ya que considero que todos debéis conocer como mínimo la teoría. Sin embargo, vamos a sacar a dos alumnos para que nos muestren la capacidad de crear un patronus. Veamos...-Snape miró a los alumnos de su casa, aún sabiendo que no iba a escoger a ninguno de ellos.-Potter, Doris, al estrado.-Los elegidos se lanzaron una mirada desconfiada: ellos sabían crear un patronus, pero estaban seguros de que Snape no solo querría verlos.-Ya conocéis el hechizo.-Harry sacó su varita y a un mínimo movimiento se apareció ante toda la clase la imponente figura de un ciervo.-Snape sonrió. ¿Estaba complacido? No, eso era imposible.-Doris, estamos impacientes.-Melinda apuntó al suelo con la varita, pero cuando abrió la boca para pronunciar el hechizo la cerró de inmediato: su patronus era la figura de Cedric Diggory. No era algo de lo que se avergonzara, pero si materializaba su patronus, Snape se regocijaría en lo estúpido que le resultaban los sentimientos adolescentes, más aún los suyos.-¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?-Melinda buscó la mirada de Hermione, creyendo que su amiga la sacaría del apuro, pero a Hermione no parecía preocuparle, ya que estaba absorta contemplando el ciervo que tenía a su izquierda.-Doris, ahora.-La orden de Snape sonó tan imponente que Melinda comprendió que tendría que hacerlo; no tenía alternativa.

-¡Expecto Patronum!-Melinda se mordió el labio, incómoda, esperando los hirientes comentarios de su profesor, pero aquellos no se pronunciaron, ya que, para sorpresa de todos, lo que salió de la varita de Melinda fue un grandioso león, con melena tupida y brillantemente plateada.

-Esto no me lo esperaba.-Snape miraba con expectación el animal de Melinda.-No suelen coincidir los patronus de los alumnos con su animal de casa.-Melinda sonreía, agradeciendo que su dolor se hubiera tornado todo alegría y su patronus hubiera cambiado de forma.-Bien, pues ya que los podéis materializar, comprobemos cómo los manejáis. Luchad.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Acaso he hablado en otra lengua, Potter?

-No, señor.-Respondió Harry con la mandíbula apretada.-Es que no comprendo lo que quiere decir.

-Tan avispado como su padre.-Harry apretó aún más la mandíbula, hasta el punto de que ya le dolía.-Un patronus, como veo que no saben, puede luchar contra otro.-Hermione alzó el brazo.-¿Sí, Granger?

-Señor, los patronus se desintegran al tocarlos. No sé cómo...

-He ahí a que solo puedan luchar entre ellos, sin ningún otro contacto. Preste atención. Y si no tienen ninguna absurda pregunta más, comenzad.

Harry y Melinda, completamente inexpertos, movieron su varita para que sus animales se enfrentaran. Estos obedecieron, así que comenzaron una lucha encarnizada controlada por movimientos de varita. Apenas unos segundos después, el ciervo arremetió una cornada asesina contra el león, por lo que este último se encogió, haciendo que su creadora gimiera, agarrándose el estómago. No había sentido el dolor que había sentido su patronus, pero sí que había percibido que había recibido un golpe. Harry también lo percibió, porque hizo retroceder a su ciervo.

-Hasta que uno no mate al otro, no terminará la clase.-La advertencia quedó palpable, así que los combatientes se prepararon de nuevo. Melinda, sin previo aviso, hizo que su león le propinara un mordisco al ciervo en el cuello, por lo que este abrió la boca y todos comprendieron que si se hubiese tratado de un ser vivo habría chillado de auténtico dolor. Harry se llevó una mano a su cuello y alejó su patronus del león, jadeando. Los ojos de Melinda se empezaron a anegar de lágrimas: aquella clase estaba siendo una verdadera tortura. Mientras que Harry apoyó las manos en las rodillas flexionadas, respirando bruscamente. Viéndolo en aquel estado, nadie se hubiese esperado el brusco movimiento que hizo con la varita, haciendo que las patas del ciervo le dieran al león en plena cara y con un impasible movimiento de cornamenta, decapitó al león en un parpadeo. Aquel patronus se desvaneció en el mismo instante en que la cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo, también a la vez que Melinda no pudo ahogar un grito y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose y tropezando con la mesa del profesor.-Fin de la clase.-Con una amplia sonrisa dirigida a la abatida Melinda, dio por terminada la sanguinaria lección del día.

-Has estado estupenda.-Harry le tendía una mano a Melinda, que yacía en el suelo. Ella cogió su mano y se enderezó, sudando. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado combatiendo a cuerpo ella misma, por eso, cuando dio el primer paso hacia la salida, no pudo disimular la expresión de dolor.-¿Estás bien?

-No me hubiera imaginado que esto cansara tanto.

-Sí, yo me siento igual. Puede que con la práctica dejemos de sentirnos tan agotados.

-La verdad, espero no tener que repetir esto nunca más.-Harry asintió.-¿Qué tal tu cuello?

-Nada mal.-Melinda notó que Harry quería quitarle importancia al asunto. Sonrió: típico de él no querer preocupar a los demás con sus propios daños.-Aunque quizá deberíamos ir a la enfermería antes de ir a la fiesta de Slughorn.

-Estoy contigo.-Y así, sonriendo pero bastante doloridos, se dirigieron hacia la enfermería después de su primer combate de patronus.


	8. Marcada

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K.R solo la trama y uno de los protagonistas**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Marcada<strong>

-Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde.-Hermione se estaba colocando unos pendientes en forma de lágrima.

-Ya casi estoy.

-¿Cómo que ya casi estás? Si aún no has escogido el vestido, que llevas delante del armario una hora contada de reloj, Melinda. Y menos mal que has decidido arreglarte antes de escoger el vestido, porque si ya llegamos tarde, como aún no estuvieses ni la mitad de preparada que ahora...

-¡Hermione!-Melinda se giró hacia su amiga.-Vete, por favor. Yo no tardaré mucho más.

-No, no, lo siento, me quedaré esperando, pero...

-Hermione, quiero que bajes ya. Si le haces esperar mucho más, Ron no querrá tener otra cita.

-¿Cita?-Hermione se sonrojó.-Esto no es una cita.

-Lo que sea.-Melinda le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Baja ahora y no tendrá más ojos que para ti, aunque eso no es muy difícil: estás guapísima.

-Gracias.-Hermione le dio un abrazo a su amiga y bajó las escaleras que conducían hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban únicamente Harry y Ron. Los dos muchachos la miraron embelesados, ya que en contadas ocasiones habían podido advertir lo realmente bella que era su amiga.

-Estás...preciosa.-Ron le tendió una mano y Hermione la cogió al instante. Sonrió, a la par que se sonrojó, al pensar que iban a ir juntos, literalmente, a una fiesta, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a soltarle la mano al otro.

Ron seguía analizando la figura de su acompañante: tenía el pelo alisado recogido en un moño de época, tan complejo que siempre se perdía cuando intentaba buscarle un principio o un final. Pero lo verdaderamente deslumbrante era el vestido, azul oscuro, que hacía juego con su, según pensó Ron, simple traje de gala. El vestido sin mangas se le ceñía al cuerpo, remarcando cada curva, desde el pecho hasta las caderas, desde donde, gracias a un cancán, caía en forma de elegante campana hasta el suelo.

-Mel no tardará mucho en bajar, Harry, pero si quieres acompañarnos...-El ofrecimiento de Hermione tenía un deje opuesto, ya que solo lo había dicho por educación, porque estaba claro que querían pasar todo el tiempo que tuvieran sin nadie a su alrededor.

-Prefiero esperarla aquí, pero gracias.-Los chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa, cargada de gratitud, y salieron de la sala común, dejando a Harry solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió. Harry puso su mejor sonrisa incluso antes de ver a Melinda, pero la sonrisa se disipó al instante al ver a Parvati Patil.

-Melinda ya baja.-Harry asintió.-¿Recuerdas nuestro baile?-Se refería al baile que tuvieron que hacer durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde Harry y Ron habían sido tan lentos que se lo tuvieron que pedir a las gemelas Patil en el último momento.

-Sí, fue...-No supo acabar la frase, ya que él tan solo la había sacado a bailar en el baile inaugural que se vio obligado a realizar.-No estuvo mal.

-Nada mal. Recuerdo que allí conocí a amigos de Viktor Krum, quien estaba bailando con Hermione.-Harry asintió. ¿La había mandado Mel para distraerlo mientras la esperaba?-Supongo que fue una relación muy corta, porque ahora ella está con Ron, ¿verdad?-Parvati, junto a Lavander Brown, eran las reinas de los chismes.

-No lo sé.-Harry se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada de Parvati, no porque se sintiera incómodo-que lo estaba-sino porque Melinda acababa de pisar el último peldaño de escaleras, llegando a la sala común.-Guau.-El largo cabello castaño le caía por el cuerpo como si fuera una cascada ondulada hasta llegar a la cintura. Su color chocolate quedaba resaltado con los adornos en forma de diminutas flores doradas y rosas que se había adherido al pelo. El vestido también era palabra de honor, pero a Melinda se le ceñía a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, resaltando hasta la más mínima curvatura de su delicado cuerpo y tocaba el suelo ocasionando un círculo perfecto.

Harry pensó que al tener algo tan pegado a su figura le resultaría incómodo moverse, pero cuando Melinda fue hacia él se le disiparon todas las dudas: parecía que el vestido y ella se hubiesen fusionado, provocando la más perfecta armonía.

-Siento el retraso.

-Está más que disculpado.-Melinda sonrió y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la sonrisa más delicada que había visto nunca en una chica.-¿Nos vamos?-Ella entrelazó su brazo al que Harry le ofrecía y se marcharon de la sala común, dejando a una atónita Parvati en el centro.

Cuando llegaron al aula en el que se celebraba la fiesta, se sorprendieron del buen ambiente que había en ella. La música te acogía en la sala y nunca dejaba de sonar y los entremeses iban y venían, llevados por alumnos vestidos de camareros. Los chicos sonrieron al reconocer a Neville entre ellos.

-Hola, Neville.-Saludaron al unísono.

-Hola, chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Neville?-Harry se debatía entre la confusión que le originaba ver a alumnos trabajando en un empleo muggle y la diversión de ver a su amigo vestido como un pingüino.

-Slughorn no me aceptó como uno de sus alumnos brillantes, pero sí que me dejó servir en sus fiestas, así que aquí estoy. Por cierto, Harry, ya te estaban echando de menos.

-¿Quiénes?-Neville ladeó la cabeza y observaron al profesor Slughorn viniendo hacia ellos.

-Hasta luego.-Neville se escabulló antes de que su profesor pudiera llegar.

-Harry, amigo, por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir.-El profesor le palmeó el brazo.-Y la señorita Doris, deslumbrante.-Ella sonrió, agradeciendo el cumplido.-Si no te importa, en seguida estoy contigo, pero primero me gustaría que empezara Harry.

-¿Empezar con qué?-Slughorn no le respondió, pero se lo llevó a rastras hasta donde se encontraban diversos adultos que Melinda no reconoció, aunque supuso que serían amigos a quien querría impresionar.

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita?-Melinda se giró sonriendo al haber reconocido aquella voz.

-Será un honor.-Le dio la mano a Cedric y se perdieron entre la gente que estaba bailando.-¿Dónde está Hanna?

-Le he dicho que iba a bailar contigo esta balada y me ha dicho que no tenga prisa.-Hizo un gesto, indicándole a Melinda que mirara hacia atrás, donde divisó a Hanna Abbott hablando animadamente con Neville, quien decidió dejar la bandeja de comida que tenía y se unieron a la pista.-Me da la impresión de que me ha dejado de lado.-Ambos rieron.

-Así mejor.-Melinda se acercó más a Cedric y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Gracias a que reinaba el ambiente más cómodo en el que podían estar, perdieron la cuenta de cuántas canciones habían pasado ya, disfrutando cada segundo, hasta que un airado Harry se acercó hasta ellos.

-Si no quieres que te hagan un interrogatorio, lárgate ahora mismo.

-Pero tú...

-Yo me voy ya, ha sido asqueroso ver cómo se regodean de algo que yo puedo detestar. No te lo recomiendo.-Harry se fue, sin disimular su enfado, mientras que el profesor Slughorn se despedía de sus compañeros.

-Rápido.-Melinda tiró de Cedric hasta la salida y salió de la clase para llegar al centro de uno de los jardines de Hogwarts.-Estamos a salvo.

-No estés tan segura.

-¿Qué?-Melinda se giró y vio a Cedric acercándose a ella, mostrando una sexy sonrisa torcida. La abrazó, haciendo que terminaran en el suelo.-No temo este peligro.-Cedric ronroneó en su oído, besando su mentón, su mejilla, su barbilla y finalmente su boca. Cedric se tendió sobre ella, apoyando los antebrazos en el césped para evitar hacerle daño a su pareja, pero eso poco le importaba a ella, tan apasionada como estaba en mantener aquel ardiente beso.-Cedric...-El chico le besaba el cuello con fuerza, mientras que ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Te necesito, no sabes cuanto.-Cedric agarró su cuerpo y le hizo girar, quedando ahora él debajo de Melinda. Siguieron besándose cada vez con más fervor. Melinda apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de su pareja, resistiéndose al deseo de despojarle de sus ropas. Por su parte, Cedric no se controlaba tanto, ya que una mano se habían apoyando en su espalda, forzando a juntar sus cuerpos, mientras que la otra se había trasladado hasta el trasero de su acompañante.

-Y yo a ti.-Melinda gimió junto al oído de Cedric, lo que hizo que este sonriera y se incorporara, quedando sentado en el suelo, con Melinda sobre él y volvió a fundir sus bocas. En esta ocasión, fue Melinda quien perdió el control, pegando y despegando su cuerpo del de Cedric, sin tener apenas un segundo entre beso y beso. Melinda rodeó el cuello de Cedric con sus brazos y le besó con agresividad, haciendo que el chico mostrara una expresión de dolor, aunque no fue suficiente para detener aquel incontrolable momento. Sonriendo ante el hecho de haberle producido daño, Melinda embistió contra sus labios, saboreando hasta el último de su sabor, terminando por agarrar con fuerza el labio inferior con los dientes y apretar la mandíbula.

-¡Ah!-Cedric separó sus rostros, pero Melinda le tenía apresado con los brazos. Tenía una sádica sonrisa junto a unos ojos demasiados oscuros en comparación con los dulces ojos chocolate que ella lucía.-¿Mel?-Melinda se lamió con un sensual movimiento de lengua la sangre que había sobre su boca, procedente del bocado realizado a Cedric y volvió a unir sus rostros, pero Cedric le apartó la cara, intentando rechazarla, mas Melinda posó sus labios desde la mejilla hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, donde volvió a abrir la boca, con intención de hacerle una leve perforación. Cedric actuó rápido y se tiró hacia abajo, impactando con fuerza la espalda contra el césped, a lo que Melinda tuvo que retirar sus doloridos brazos y Cedric volvió a incorporarse, esta vez poniéndose de pie, a un metro de Melinda.-¿Pero qué haces?-Melinda inspiró, como si oliera el desconcierto que rebosaba su pareja, tras lo cual se levantó ella también y se agazapó un poco, cogiendo impulso para abalanzarse sobre Cedric, pero los reflejos de Cedric actuaron a tiempo y pudo esquivar a Melinda, intercalando aún más distancia entre ambos.-Para, Mel, no sé qué te pasa, pero para ahora mismo.-Ella negó con una sacudida de cabeza y volvió a saltar en su dirección.

-¡_Desmaius_!-Melinda cerró los ojos y se desplomó, pero Cedric la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera chocar contra el suelo.-Deprisa, Cedric, hay que llevarla a la enfermería.-Harry se mostraba aún con la varita alzada.-Iba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor cuando he visto la cara de terror que tenías y supuse que necesitabas ayuda.

-Gracias, tío, no sabía qué hacer. Ha sido tan...extraño.

-¡_Mobilicorpus_!-Harry volvió a conjurar un hechizo y con Melinda levitando inconsciente delante de ellos, llegaron a la enfermería, donde se encontraban la señora Pomfrey y Albus Dumbledore.

-Santo cielo, ¿qué ha pasado?-La enfermera zanjó su conversación con el director del colegio y fue hacia la primera cama de la enfermería, donde ordenó que pusieran allí a la chica.

-Estábamos en los jardines y de pronto...-Cedric adquirió un tono rosado.-...fue extraño, se comportó de forma diferente y juraría que el color de ojos también era otro, más oscuro.

-¿A qué se refiere con extraño, señor Diggory?-Dumbledore parecía muy interesado.

-Pues...violenta.

-¿Y dices que los ojos se le oscurecieron?

-Sí, profesor, ¿sabes usted que le pasa?

-Me temo que sí. Harry padeció lo mismo el año pasado.

-¿Yo, señor?

-Así es, Harry, en el Ministerio, cuando Vol...

-¿Está diciendo que Voldemort la ha poseído?-La señora Pomfrey ahogó un grito.

-Eso me temo, según lo que me indica el señor Diggory.-Dumbledore miró a Melinda con tristeza.-Tendremos que despertarla para que pueda expulsarle.

-Lo que sea que le ayude, señor.

-¡_Ennervate_!-Normalmente, cuando una persona recibe ese hechizo, simplemente abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, confusa, pero Melinda se incorporó en la cama, gritando, con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad y agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos.-Melinda, sé que estás ahí. Tienes que luchar.-Melinda cerró la boca, realizando un sonido gutural producido por el hecho de no gritar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.-Vamos, Melinda, puedes hacerlo.-Con brusquedad, volvió a recostarse en la camilla, para, dolorosamente, levantar el pecho y gritar desde las entrañas.-Cedric está aquí, Melinda.-Como si la hubiese calmado, el pecho le cayó de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Mi amor, aquí estoy, a tu lado, como siempre.-Cedric le cogió una de las manos que se aferraban sobre las sábados, que ahora hacía presión sobre la mano del muchacho.-Ahora vuelve tú conmigo, regresa a mi lado. Yo lo he hecho, ahora te toca ti. Hazlo, cariño, hazlo.-Melinda frunció el ceño, debatiéndose mentalmente. Podía percibir como si fueran sus propios sentimientos el odio, la ira, el deseo de muerte y tortura. No, aquellos sentimientos no eran suyos, ella lo sabía, pero no podía luchar por destruirlos...¿o tal vez sí?-Cielo,-Cedric le acarició una tensa mejilla-hoy hay luna llena, sé que recuerdas qué significa eso.-Cedric se sorbió la nariz, luchando contra las lágrimas.-Y creo que hay alguien intentando robarte la luna, así que no le dejes hacerlo, ven conmigo y protégela.

_-Allí.-Cedric se colocó detrás de Melinda, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro entrelazó su mano con la de Melinda y elevó sus brazos, señalando hacia el cielo estrellado, hacia la luna llena, que se alzaba imponente ante sus cabezas._

_-Es preciosa._

_-Pierde mucho a tu lado.-Cedric, aún con el brazo de Melinda entrelazado con el suyo, rodeó a la muchacha con los dos brazos y le besó en la mejilla.-Pero hoy te la regalo._

_-¿Qué?-Melinda sonrió ante la idea._

_-A mí me la dio mi madre cuando yo tenía diez años, y ahora yo te la regalo a ti. Mira, es muy fácil, solo tienes que cubrirla para que nadie te la robe._

_-¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?_

_-Así.-Cedric alzó un brazo y con el pulgar extendido entre el puño cerrado, cerró un ojo y colocó su dedo en la figura de la luna, tapándola.-Prueba tú.-Melinda le imitó.-Ahora es tu deber protegerla hasta que se la regales a nuestros hijos.-Melinda rió. Le encantaba oír hablar a Cedric sobre su futuro ya planificado._

_-Será todo un honor.-Se giró para poder besar a su amado._

-No.-Melinda hablaba con tremendo esfuerzo.-No me someteré ante alguien carente de corazón.-Sufrió un espasmo.-Tengo...que...¡luchar! ¡FUERA!-Se incorporó en la camilla, esta vez por su propia voluntad, mientras sus ojos oscuros se aclaraban hasta retomar el color chocolate de siempre. Volvió a tumbarse, jadeando ante el esfuerzo.-¡Ah!-Con una mano se agarró la piel que había unos centímetros por encima de la cadera izquierda.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?-Cedric tomó su mano, pero la señora Pomfrey apartó ambas de un manotazo y le subió, con esfuerzo, el ceñido vestido hasta la zona en la que Melinda sentía dolor, causado por una especie de tinta rojiza que se extendía dibujando una figura.

-¡Ah! ¡Dile que pare, dile que pare!-Melinda inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás por efecto del dolor, con todos los músculos tensos. Los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas ocasionadas por el duro trazo que estaba sintiendo, hasta que, al cabo de unos segundos, el daño se disipó dejando un incómodo cosquilleo.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Melinda miró hacia la zona de su cadera y contempló un trazo rosado que mostraban la mitad de un sol y la mitad de una luna, unidos formando un círculo perfecto.-¿Qué significa esto?-Melinda posó sus dedos dibujando el contorno de lo que parecía un tatuaje.

-Significa, Melinda, que has sido marcada.

-¿Marcada? ¿Marcada por quién?

-Por Lord Voldemort, como es lógico.

-¿Lógico? Oh, no. No sé dónde le ve usted la lógica, señor, porque esto es absolutamente ilógico.

-Melinda, esta marca muestra tu debate entre el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, el día y la noche. Y puedo conjeturar el por qué.

-Dígame, señor.

-Tú realizaste una invocación para revivir a Cedric y Lord Voldemort, gracias a un conjuro de resurrección, regresó a la vida, con lo cual, los dos tenéis en común el regreso desde el submundo.

-En ese caso, debería haber sido yo quien fuera marcado, no Melinda.

-Sí, Cedric, pero mientras que tú regresaste gracias al amor, él lo hizo por el temor, eso te convierte en alguien invencible a su lado.

-Pero Mel...

-Melinda, aun valiéndose del amor, utilizó hechizos muy oscuros, agarrándose también al dolor producido por tu perdida, por lo que ella sería una presa más fácil. Pero has demostrado que Voldemort se equivocaba contigo, Melinda, aunque eso haya producido que te haya marcado para poder reconocer a la persona capaz de no doblegarse ante él.

-Joder.-Melinda se acarició la frente, procesando la información adquirida.

-Seguimos estando en un colegio, así que modere su vocabulario, señorita Doris.-Albus Dumbledore salió de la enfermería, dejando a cuatro personas confundidas. ¿Cómo lograba actuar como si no acabase de debatirse un combate entre el bien el mal?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estaréis hartos, pero muchísimas gracias por esos reviews, que me encantan y me ayudan!<strong>

**Solo decir que espero que os guste, y que ya me parece que en el próximo capítulo se acabará la historia, pero aún está por decidir.**

**Un beso!**


	9. Vacaciones

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R solo me pertenece la trama y uno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Vacaciones<strong>

-Estoy muy cansada.-Hermione tenía que ir tirando de la mano a Melinda para llegar al campo de quidditch.-Lo último que me apetece es hacer Vuelo.

-Venga, Mel, que lo de la marca pasó hace ya semanas, no puedes estar tan cansada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya estoy harta de estar entre los muros de este castillo, después de saber que ahí fuera hay una guerra y que centenares de niños no están al tanto.

-Tú lo has dicho: niños. No podemos combatir con Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Harry, Ron y tú lo habéis hecho muchas veces.

-No es lo mismo. Siempre hemos contado con algún tipo de ayuda, de no ser así él nos habría matado.

-Pero a fin de cuentas os habéis enfrentado a él.

-Melinda, vale ya. Harry siempre ha odiado que le adjudiquen méritos que no son del todo reales, y ahora entiendo el por qué.

-Está bien, pero cuando salgamos de aquí pienso hacerme auror y le voy a matar a él el primero.-Hermione sonrió.-¿Qué pasa?

-Ron dice lo mismo que tú.

-Ron.-Melinda cogió el brazo de su amiga.-¿Qué tal con Ronie?

-Mel, por favor.-Rieron.

-En la fiesta de Slughorn se os vio muy animados, ¿qué hubo después?

-Nada.-Hermione apresuró su marcha, dejando a Melinda un poco por detrás, y cuando Melinda corrió para alcanzarla, Hermione la imitó, llegando a tiempo para ver a la profesora Hooch colocando escobas en el suelo.

-Muy puntuales, chicas.-Hermione se colocó junto a una escoba cuando sus compañeros de clase empezaron a llegar.-Quiero que todos os coloquéis junto a una escoba.-Los alumnos acataron la orden.-Como es nuestra última clase antes de Navidad, quiero que hagamos una clase diferente; quiero que hagamos un duelo, así que coged las escobas.-Decenas de alumnos gritaron a la vez "Arriba".-Empecemos con...los señores Goyle y Weasly.-Los elegidos montaron en sus escobas.-Podéis empezar...¡ya!-Goyle se lanzó contra Ron y el muchacho lo esquivó por muy poco y cuando se giró para mirar a la cara a su atacante, este había sacado su varita, cosa que a Ron no se le había ocurrido hacer.

-Pero seré tonto.-Ron alzó la varita, pero antes de poder pensar en un hechizo, Goyle había vuelto a emprender el vuelo hacia él, pero Ron volvió a esquivarlo.

-¡_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!-Goyle, cuando rozó la capa de Ron, hizo que de su varita aparecieran pequeñas llamas, inflamando los bordes de la capa de Ron.

-¡Joder!-Ron se alejó unos metros de Goyle.-¡_Aguamenti_!-De la varita de Ron salió un pequeño chorro de agua, que le permitió apagar el fuego de su capa.

-¡Ven aquí, Weasly!-Goyle reía, triunfante, mientras giraba sobre la escoba, pavoneándose ante las atentas miradas de las chicas de su casa.

-A sus órdenes.-Ron aprovechó una de las vuelta de Goyle.-¡_Depulso_!-Apuntó a una piedra situada debajo de él e hizo que fuera hacia Goyle, quien actuó justo a tiempo, destruyéndola, antes de que le impactara en la cara.-¡_Accio_!-Debido a la roca, Goyle había tenido que quitar las dos manos de la escoba, por lo que, cuando Ron conjuró su hechizo, la escoba voló hacia él, tirando a Goyle al suelo, sin que pudiera hacer nada para contraatacar.

-Muy bien, señor Weasly.-Ron bajó al suelo y le tiró la escoba a Goyle junto a la cara, quien la cogió asesinando a Ron con la mirada, a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa ganadora.-Ahora unas chicas...las señoritas Parkinson y Doris. Empezad.-Antes de que Melinda se hubiera colocado sobre su escoba, Pansy Parkinson ya se encontraba por encima de ella.

-¡_Devaister_!-De la tierra salieron gruesas ramas, que intentaron agarrar a Melinda, pero ella dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo, mas las ramas no se detuvieron, provocando que Melinda diera una voltereta hacia atrás para poder esquivarlas.

-¡_Reducto_!-Consiguió formular Melinda antes de que una rama la apresara, a un palmo de su cuerpo.-¡_Volatem Ascendere_!-Melinda apuntó a Pansy, quien voló por los aires, por lo que Melinda se montó en su escoba y, dando un pisotón en el suelo, se elevó a la altura de la escoba de Pansy, quien, con un "Accio", consiguió recuperar su escoba antes de caer al suelo bruscamente.

-¡_Impragortus_!-Pansy Parkinson gritó el hechizo que le produjo una fuerte hemorragia en la nariz a Melinda.

-¡_Finite incantatem_!-El hechizo de Pansy cesó, dejando sangre seca alrededor de la boca de Melinda, que alzó la cabeza y vio a su atacante mandándole un beso, provocando la risa de todos sus compañeros de Slytherin.-¡_Obscuro_!-Una venda negra se cernió sobre los ojos de Pansy, lo que hizo que la muchacha se agarrara con fuerza a su escoba, ya que era lo único que podía hacer para evitar caerse.-¡_Cistem Aperio_!

-¡_Protego_!-Para sorpresa de todos, la voz de Draco Malfoy sonó desde abajo, conjurando un hechizo protector que hizo que el conjuro de Melinda rebotara sobre su campo de protección y le diera a ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera violentamente, hasta terminar cayendo en picado desde tres metros de altura hasta el suelo, donde dio varios giros, terminando boca arriba con la camiseta medio subida.

-¡Señorita Doris!-La profesora Hooch fue corriendo hacia su alumna, que fue rodeada rápidamente por todos sus compañeros de Vuelo.-Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy. -"¿Qué tiene ahí?" " Parece como grabado sobre su piel" "Es un presagio de muerte"-Oh, no.-La profesora le bajó la camiseta a su alumna, tapando nuevamente la marca en forma de sol y luna unidos.-¡Fuera! ¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡La clase ha terminado!-Sin dejar de murmurar sobre el extraño dibujo de Melinda, todos los alumnos fueron abandonando el campo de quidditch.-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Doris?

-Dolorida.-Melinda se incorporó, acariciándose el cuello y la espalda.-Pero bien.

-Debería pasarse por la enfermería antes de irse de Hogwarts, señorita.

-Puede.-Melinda empezó a andar, alejándose del campo de quidditch, sin intención de ir a la enfermería, ya que cuanto antes recogiera las cosas para irse de vacaciones de Navidad, antes perdería de vista a Malfoy y sus amigos.-Hola.-Saludó Melinda a Hermione, que estaba sola en sus dormitorios.

-Mel.-Hermione fue hacia su amiga.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí.-Melinda fue hacia su baúl y lo abrió, dispuesta a rellenarlo.-Malfoy es un tramposo idiota sin escrúpulos.-Ahora abrió el armario y recogió su ropa.

-Harry le ha hecho frente al salir del campo, pero McGonagall le ha visto y no ha podido hacer nada.

-Mejor. Así se ahorra cualquier castigo.-Al cabo de unos minutos, cerró de nuevo el baúl.-¿Has acabado ya?-Hermione asintió, cerrando el armario.-Bajemos.-La puerta se abrió y entró en el dormitorio Lavander Brown.

-Oh, Mel, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Ese tatuaje te lo has hecho en Hogwarts?

-Lo siento, Lavander, pero tengo prisa.-Melinda agarró a Hermione de la mano y salió a grandes zancadas, cerrando la puerta a su paso.-Hola.-Saludó Melinda a Harry y Ron, que se encontraban junto a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor.-¿Qué lees, Ron?

-Es una carta de mi madre, invitándoos a todos a pasar la Navidad en casa.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé, solo pone que ni Percy, ni Bill, ni Charlie van a estar en casa, así que hay sitio para todos.

-Tu madre es muy hospitalaria.

-Sí, supongo que le gusta tener gente a su alrededor.-Los cuatro amigos rieron hasta que el pequeño Colin Creevey llegó a su lado.

-¡Hola, Harry!-Todos le miraron, aunque el único que hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo fue el aludido, a quien Colin tomaba como un modelo a seguir.-Cedric Diggory está ahí afuera, Melinda.-La chica sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.-¡Adiós, Harry!-Colin se fue hacia su dormitorio.

-Enseguida vuelvo.-Melinda salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y vio a Cedric apoyado de costado en una pared blanquecina, que hacía que su color de cabello resaltase.-¡Hola!-Fue hacia los brazos del muchacho y le dio un rápido beso.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Venía a invitarte a pasar la Navidad en mi casa. Mis padres están deseando verte.

-Vaya...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ron acaba de decirme lo mismo, y ya he aceptado su proposición.-Le abrazó con fuerza, como si eso pudiera impedir que partieran a diferentes hogares.-Tal vez no le importara que...

-No, cariño, da igual.-Melinda se puso de morros.-Pero no creo que mis padres me dejen entrar en casa sin ti, así que cuando hayas pasado unas semanas con ellos, te recogeré.-A la muchacha se le iluminó el rostro.-Nos vemos luego.-Cedric volvió a darle un beso, esta vez más tierno, y se fue hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-¡Au!-Melinda dio un bote y se giró para ver lo que había chocado con ella, echándose a reír cuando vio a Ron cargado de cosas hasta la cabeza, con la varita alzada de malas maneras y su baúl, ahora en el suelo por el impacto contra la chica.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Melinda cogió la jaula de la lechuza de Ron.

-¿De quién son todas estas cosas?

-Ron se ha empeñado en transportar también las cosas de Hermione, pero ella ha decido llevar como mínimo su baúl, y el tuyo también, por cierto.-Harry hizo que el baúl de Ron se alzara de nuevo en el aire.

-Todo un caballero.-Ella y Harry intentaron disimular la risa que les producía la cómica imagen de su amigo.

-Callaos ya.-En cuanto Hermione salió por la puerta, la expresión de Ron se dulcificó.

-En serio, Ron, puedo llevar mis cosas yo misma.

-Si no me importa.-Ron emprendió la marcha de nuevo, aparentando una facilidad al andar con la que realmente no contaba.

-Hola, chicos.-Los tres amigos se volvieron y se encontraron con Ginny, que también tenía los brazos cargados con su equipaje, aunque menos que su hermano mayor.

-Deja que te ayude.-Harry le cogió varias cajas

-Muchas gracias.-Siguieron hacia delante, olvidándose de Melinda y Hermione.-Mamá quiere que no se nos olvide nada, para que os encontréis cómodos. Me alegra mucho que puedas venir por Navidad, Harry.-Los dos se sonrojaron, aunque no por eso se sintieron incómodos.

-Me parece que lo de cargar con equipaje de más les resulta tentador.

-Vamos, Mel, son muy amables por hacerlo.-Aunque los defendiera, la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro la delató.

-Mierda, Hermione, a ti no te resulta amable, sino romántico.-Hermione apartó la mirada de su amiga, dirigiéndola hacia el frente.-Por el mero hecho de que lo hace Ron.-Hermione aceleró el paso, expresión seria.-Vale, no quieres hablar de eso, pero hecha el freno.

-No, Mel, allí.-Hermione le señaló hacia el centro de uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, donde había un círculo denso de alumnos.-Estoy segura de que es una pelea, ¡vamos!-Con un movimiento de varita que Melinda no sabía que existía, Hermione hizo que todas las pertenencias con las que cargaban desaparecieran, situándose a metros de distancia, junto a las de los demás alumnos, y salieron corriendo.-No podemos ver qué pasa.-Ya situadas junto a decenas de alumnos, Hermione había intentado ir hacia el centro, pero estaban tan comprimidos que le había resultado imposible.

-Hay que hacerlo.-Melinda abrió los codos y cerró los puños, abriéndose paso así entre la multitud, que ni siquiera se quejaba, tan concentrada que estaba en ver la pelea.-Mierda.-Al cabo de unos segundos, también podía admirar quienes eran los combatientes.-¡Cedric!-Al oír su nombre, dirigió la cabeza hacia Melinda, haciendo que un magullado puño impactara en su mejilla.-¡Malfoy!-Él no se inmutó al oír su nombre, ya que había aprovechado la distracción para golpear con más ahínco.-¡Por favor, parad!-Draco le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Cedric, que hizo que este se encogiera de dolor, dejando su cara en el punto perfecto para proferir otro golpe de rodilla.-¡No!-Con la boca y nariz sangrando, Cedric arremetió con la cabeza al torso del muchacho, golpeándolo con tanto impulso que los dos cayeron al suelo, con Cedric encima de Malfoy.-¡Basta ya!-Cedric le profirió a Malfoy una serie de puñetazos, hasta que su rostro quedó tan maltrecho como el suyo.

-¡No vas a volver a tocarla! ¿Me has oído?-Cedric agarró a Malfoy por la pechera, haciendo que al soltarle diera un fuerte cabezazo.-¡Ni mirarla siquiera, niñato!-Volvió a alzar el puño, pero cuando lo bajó con fuerza para que impactara en la cara de Malfoy, alguien se lo agarró.-Mel.

-No lo hagas.-Los ojos de Melinda estaban anegados en lágrimas.

-No debía haberte lanzado por los aires.-Cedric le dio un puñetazo con el otro brazo, a lo que Melinda tuvo que retroceder, dándole a Cedric, sin pretenderlo, espacio para seguir golpeándole la cara.-¡Para!-Se encaramó a su espalda y allí cerró sus brazos entorno a los de Cedric. El muchacho paró y Melinda le empujó hacia atrás. Sabía que solo conseguía que Cedric se moviera porque él mismo la estaba dejando, por lo que le alejó lo más rápido posible del lugar antes de que cambiara de parecer.-¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando?-Se habían ido ya suficientemente lejos.

-Lo siento, pero cuando me he enterado de lo que ese hijo de...

-¡Cedric!-Melinda le dio un empujón, llena de rabia.-¡Parece que tengas cinco años!

-¡No podía quedarme quieto al saber que ese desgraciado había tocado a mi chica!

-¡¿Pero tú sabes lo que te va a caer después de esto?-Melinda se agarró el pelo, al borde de arrancárselo.

-Ha valido la pena.-Cedric sonrió, expresión que hubiese resultado encantadora si no hubiese estado cubierto de sangre.-Todo vale la pena si es por ti.

-Oh, no. No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra decirme ahora alguna frasecita de las tuyas, que ahora no te van a salvar.

-No me importa. Cuando se te pase el cabreo verás que he obrado bien.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?-Melinda intentó golpear el pecho de Cedric con los puños, pero él los agarró, y solo le fue permitido forcejar con él.-¡Suéltame!-El chico sonrió y, cogiendo a Melinda por los brazos, la hizo girar en volandas, posándola finalmente en el suelo con un beso en mejilla.-Eres idiota.-Esta vez si pudo golpearle, pero fue un manotazo sin fuerza, con cariño.-¿Estás bien?-Le posó una mano en la mejilla, que retiró al instante al ver su expresión de dolor.-Te lo tienes merecido, pero gracias por defenderme.

-Siempre lo haré.

-¡Señor Diggory!-La voz de la profesora Sprout rompió lo que había empezado a ser una escena romántica.-¡Aquí ahora mismo!-Cedric y Melinda, cogidos de la mano, fueron unos metros más allá, donde se encontraba la jefa de la casa de Cedric con una colérica expresión.-¿Es cierto lo que dicen, señor Diggory?

-Según lo que digan, profesora.

-Déjese de arrogancias, señor Diggory. Me refiero a la pelea con el señor Malfoy.

-Tenía unos buenos motivos...

-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Podía esperármelo de todos los alumnos, señor Diggory, pero no de usted!-Cedric mantuvo la cabeza alta, sin avergonzarse de lo que acababa de hacer.-Primero serán cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff.-Cedric asintió levemente, con la mandíbula apretada.-Y de su castigo personal ya hablaremos cuando regrese, pero no crea que vamos a dejarlo estar.

-No, señora.

-Pueden irse.-Los chicos pasaron junto a la profesora Sprout.-Quiero que quede claro que no se le castiga en este preciso momento por los acontecimientos sucedidos anteriormente.-Tanto Melinda como Cedric se tensaron al recordar la muerte del muchacho.-Fuera, antes de que cambie de opinión.-Casi corriendo, salieron de los jardines de Hogwarts y fueron hacia donde ya se encontraban los alumnos del colegio.

-Voy a ir a la enfermería; no quiero que mis padres me vean de este modo.

-Anda, ve.-Melinda le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.-Vaya despedida.

-Lo siento.-Esta vez si estaba realmente arrepentido, aunque no de haber pegado a Malfoy, sino de que la separación entre él y Melinda se hubiese visto alterada.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte, ahora vete.-Con un abrazo, Cedric salió en dirección opuesta y Melinda se encontró con sus amigos.

-Creo que en este colegio todo el mundo pegará a Malfoy menos yo.-Ron estaba apenado por ese hecho, cosa que hizo sonreír a Melinda.

-Y espero que siga así.-Hermione reprimió a su amigo con la mirada.

-Mientras no tenga las razones de Cedric...

-Dejad de hablar de eso y subamos.-Melinda fue la primera en montar en el tren que los llevaría a la estación de King Cross y cuando llegaron, los padres de Ron los estaban esperando.

-¡Ginny!-Molly Weasly rodeó a su hija menor en un fuerte abrazo.-¡Harry, Hermione, que bien que hayáis podido venir!-Casi asfixiaba a los aludidos.-Ron.-Su madre agarró la barbilla del muchacho.-¿Pero qué te dan de comer en ese sitio, que cada vez vienes más delgado?

-Mamá, por favor.

-Y mira quién tenemos aquí.-La señora Weasly besó a Melinda.-La última vez que te vi cursabas tercer curso y ahora eres toda una mujercita.

-Eh...gracias.

-¿Es verdad, Melinda?

-¿El qué, señor Weasly?

-Ya sabes, que le devolviste la vida al hijo de Amos.

-Arthur, por favor, no la fuerces.-La señora Weasly anduvo junto a su marido unos pasos hacia delante, donde se agachó un poco para susurrar al oído de su hijo.-¿Tú lo has visto, Ron?-El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y aceleró la marcha, provocando la aparición de una sonrisa en el rostro de Melinda.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?-Unas manos le ocultaron la visión a Melinda, pero la sonrisa no se le desdibujó.

-Pensé que estabas en la enfermería.-Las manos se apartaron de sus ojos para rodear la cintura de la muchacha, mientras andaban lentamente hacia delante.

-Tampoco iba a perder el tren.

-No te he visto.

-He tenido que ir al compartimento de prefectos.

-Me estoy planteando usurparle a Hermione su puesto.

-No estaría mal, así te vería en todos los viajes.

-Por supuesto, así te sacaría de las garras de Hanna.-Ambos rieron.

-No sé que tienes en contra de ella, Hanna es una buena chica.

-Supongo que le tendré envidia porque ella puede estar contigo en todo momento y yo no.

-Entonces yo debería odiar a Harry y Ron.

-No, porque ellos ya tienen alguien en mente.-A unos metros de ellos, Harry y Ginny hablaban animadamente con la señora Weasly, mientras que Ron y Hermione intentaban eludir las preguntas sobre muggles del señor Weasly.

-Así mejor, te lo aseguro.-La pareja andaba abrazada y riendo, hasta que Amos Diggory se topó con el señor Weasly.

-¿Has visto a mi hijo, Arthur?-El señor Weasly miró a su alrededor, incómodo, sin saber qué contestar.-Hace un minuto estaba aquí y ahora...

-Papá-El señor Diggory miró detrás y vio a la pareja.

-¡Cedric!-Los señores Weasly se giraron, contemplando por primera vez al joven Diggory.-Tu madre se ha puesto de los nervios. Sé que no quieres separarte de Melinda, pero ya tendréis tiempo de estar juntos.-Amos Diggory posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.-Lo siento, querida, pero tenemos que llegar a casa. Vamos Cedric.

-Esto...papá...

-Amos, deja que el niño se despida.-La señora Diggory llegó con el pelo alborotado y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Melinda.-Nos vemos en unos días, cielo.-Cogió a su marido por el brazo y lo llevó hasta los señores Weasly.

-Bueno, creo que ahora sí que es una despedida.

-Pero nunca definitiva.

-Nunca.-Cedric agachó la cabeza y besó a Melinda. Un beso que en un principio fue dulce y emotivo, se tornó fuerte e inacabable. Cuando Cedric agarró a Melinda por la cintura y comenzó a bajar la mano, alguien carraspeó, devolviéndolos a la realidad, por lo que la pareja volvió a retomar la suavidad inicial.-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.-Melinda se puso de puntillas y le robó un último beso a Cedric.

-Ahora hay que irse.-El señor Diggory cogió el equipaje de su hijo, mientras que su espesa abrazó a su hijo y comenzaron a andar.

-Nosotros también tenemos que llegar a casa.-La señora Weasly alzó un brazo, lo que hizo que Melinda corriera hacia ella.-Hemos dejado solos a Fred y George.-Esa última frase hizo que los muchachos rieran, pero los señores Weasly tomaron una inusual velocidad, provocando las quejas de las personas que se encontraban en la estación de King Cross.

-¡Niños!-La señora Weasly entró en su casa con el pelo despeinado y la cara rojiza.-¡Fred! ¡George!

-Mamá.-Los gemelos se aparecieron a unos centímetros de su madre.

-¡Niños!-La señora Weasly había dado un bote.-¿Qué os he dicho sobre aparecerse en todo momento?

-Que no lo hagamos...

-...pero mamá...

-...tenemos que decirte...

-...algo importante.

-Madre mía, ¿qué habéis hecho ya?

-¡Mamá!-Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono, mostrando una expresión exageradamente ofendida.

-Vale, está bien, qué pasa.

-Tenemos visita.

-¿Visita? ¿Visita de quién?

-De...

-Albus Dumbledore.-Una grave voz se hizo eco desde el fondo de la casa, donde empezó a aparecer la anciana figura del director de Hogwarts.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

-Hola, Molly. Espero no llegar en mal momento.

-Oh, no, señor.

-Bien, porque me gustaría hablar contigo y con Arthur en privado.

-Por supuesto, Albus, pase a la cocina.-El señor Weasly le mostró el camino al profesor.-Todos arriba, vamos.

-Pero, mamá...

-Nada de peros, he dicho arriba.-La señora Weasly se quedó comprobando que los chicos llegaban hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones.-Y no intentéis nada raro, os lo advierto.-Tras una última severa mirada, cerró la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Ginny miró hacia a sus amigos, pero vio a George con el dedo índice en los labios, indicándoles que se callaran y a Fred señalando la puerta, enseñándoles que tenían que entrar. Los cuatro amigos hicieron lo que los gemelos les decían y, cuando hubieron entrado en la habitación de Ron, los gemelos se aparecieron allí.

-Mamá ahora creerá que hemos sido niños buenos y estamos en nuestros dormitorios.

-Así que ahora no hagáis ruido y nosotros nos enteraremos de qué pasa.-Fred y George volvieron a desaparecer, mas los amigos oyeron cómo regresaban al pasillo, donde cuchichearon algo sobre orejas extensibles.

-¡Au!-La señora Weasly había cogido la oreja y se la había lanzado a uno de sus hijos, que le impactó en la nuca.-Mamá ten cuidado.

-¡Agradece que no te queme ahora mismo esa cosa, Fred!

-Soy George.

-No importa quién seas. Volved a la habitación.

-Que tu propia madre te diga que no le importa tu existencia...

-Lo siento, George, pero obedeced.

-Era broma, mamá, soy Fred.-La señora Weasly cogió un zapato que había tirado en mitad del pasillo y se lo lanzó a su hijo, que esta vez lo esquivó, provocando un golpe en la puerta donde se encontraban el resto de los muchachos, que salieron a prisa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Adentro todo el mundo!-La señora Weasly estaba perdiendo los estribos, por lo que los jóvenes la obedecieron sin rechistar.-¿Dónde vais vosotras tres?

-Dentro, mamá.

-Nada de eso. Tú, Hermione y Melinda dormiréis en tu dormitorio, Ginny.-La hija menor del matrimonio Weasly se encogió de hombros y fue hacia una puerta un poco más allá, donde entró, seguida de sus dos amigas. Tan solo cuando el pasillo se quedó vacío, Molly volvió a reunirse en la cocina.

-Así creerá que no hablaremos o algo.-Ginny giró muy lentamente el pomo de su puerta.-Pero es una injusticia, así que vamos.-Abrió la puerta, sin hacer el menor ruido, y salió al pasillo, donde le seguieron Hermione y Melinda. Tardaron prácticamente un minuto en poder entrar en la habitación de los chicos sin que nadie se percatara.-Ahora una ni puede moverse por su propia casa con libertad.-Se quejó Ginny cuando cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama, donde ya estaban sus hermanos gemelos.

-Mamá tiene un oído tremendo.-Fred aún se acariciaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido.-Ahora ya solo nos queda esperar.

-Shh.-George se acercó a la puerta.-Creo que Dumbledore ya se va.

-¿De verdad que no quiere quedarse?

-No, gracias, Molly, ya tengo un compromiso.

-Está bien, ya sabe que puede venir cuando quiera.

-Regresaré el día propuesto para ayudar al chico.

-Como quiera, Dumbledore.-Se oyeron unos pasos y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.-¡Niños, a cenar!-Ninguno se movió, confundidos como estaban ante aquella intrigante frase del director.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! :)<strong>

**Este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero de pronto se me ocurrió una idea, ya la veréis en el próximo capítulo, espero que os guste, aunque tenga una imperfección que no he sabido cómo borrar! Y.Y**

**En fin, que ya en el próximo me despido, tan solo espero que haya gustado. Un beso! =)**


	10. Privet Drive

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R solamente la trama y uno de los protagonistas son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Privet Drive<strong>

-La salsa, Ron, no la ensalada.-Molly intentaba que su hijo le diera la salsa que ella misma había preparado, pero en una mesa tan espaciosa, repleta hasta el último centímetro de manjares y rodeada por las risas de nueve personas, esa simple acción resultaba imposible.

-Así que tienes que hablar bajo para que al otro lado se te escuche gritando...interesante.

-No, señor Weasly. Según usted hable, al otro lado del teléfono se le escuchará del mismo modo.

-Ya entiendo...Eso es aún más interesante.

-¡Ron! ¿Vas a alcanzarme la salsa?

-Yo no veo nada, mamá.

-A tu izquierda.

-Ah, vale.

-No, Ron, eso son las anchoas. A tu otra izquierda.

-Toma, mamá.-Fred cogió el recipiente de la salsa por una de sus asas.

-Aquí tienes, mamá.-George agarró el otro extremo de la taza, dejándola suspendida en el centro de la mesa.

-Ah, eso era.-Ron extendió el brazo.-¡Maldito gato!-Crookshanks, la mascota de Hermione, se había rascado la espalda en la pierna de Ron, lo que provocó que el muchacho le diera una leve patada, aunque suficiente para mover sus brazos, uno de ellos extendido junto a la sala, que al contacto se elevó por los aires y cayó en la mesa, ensuciando a todos los presentes, que se miraron detenidamente a sí mismos, mostrando expresiones de puro horror cuando reparaban en una mancha realmente notable, o se notaban viscosos. Tan solo Harry pudo romper aquel ambiente de frustración con una contagiosa risa.

-No sé de qué te ríes, Harry. Estás hecho una pena.-Ron le quitó un trozo de carne que le había caído en el pelo a su amigo.

-Es la primera vez que acudo a una cena en...familia.-Pronunció la última palabra con adoración, abrazándola.

-Así está bien, señora Weasly.-Hermione había cesado en su intento de limpiarse el vestido.-Una fiesta no está completa si no se derrama algo.

-¿Y eso quién lo dice?

-Costumbres muggles, por supuesto.-Hermione sonrió a Harry.

-Los muggles tienen unas cosas muy peculiares.

-Como todo, Molly.-Arthur ya escribía en un cuaderno aquella última afirmación de Hermione, aunque nunca llegaría a saber que tirar la comida no se llega a definir como costumbre.

-Pues yo lo siento mucho, pero no dejaré mi casa sucia.-Molly sacó su varita.

-No, señora Weasly.-Hermione la detuvo.-Ya que es la primera cena para Harry, y toda su vida podrá utilizar la magia, ¿por qué no recogemos la mesa sin varita?

-No sé si...

-No se preocupe.-Melinda se puso en pie.-Lo haremos nosotros.-La chica miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione.-Ustedes pueden irse a dormir, si quieren.

-No me parece adecuado...

-Vamos, mamá.-Fred se puso en pie y le pasó a su madre el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cuántas oportunidades más vas a tener de que alguien se preste voluntario a limpiar?-George le empujaba sutilmente.

-Visto de ese modo...

-Claro, mamá.-Los gemelos sacaron a sus padres del comedor.

-¿Dónde guarda tu madre los trapos?-Melinda sonreía, al igual que Hermione.

-Debajo del fregadero.-Melinda abrió la puerta y sacó dos trapos.-¿Pero qué os pasa? ¿Limpiar manualmente? ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Venga ya, Ron.-Melinda le tiró un trapo a la cara, pero el joven lo cogió antes del impacto.-Mis padres siempre me inculcaron también las raíces muggles, así que no entiendo por qué no puedes dejar la varita ni tan solo un segundo.

-¿Por qué hacer algo difícil mientras puedes ir por otro camino?

-El camino fácil no siempre es el más acertado.-Hermione le cerró las manos entorno al trapo.

-Ni el más divertido.-Dijo Melinda.

-¿Qué?-Ron se volvió hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba su amiga, justo a tiempo para que una bola de espaguetis le diera de pleno en la cara, provocando la risa del resto de sus amigos.-Conque esas tenemos...-Ron le lazó con fuerza el trapo, pero Melinda se agachó, por lo que el trapo siguió su trayectoria, hasta que la frente de Harry lo frenó.

-¿Qué te crees, Ron?

-Lo siento, tío, no iba para...-Una hogaza de pan le dio en pecho.-Esto es la guerra.-Corrió hacia la mesa y cogió todo lo que estaba a su alcance, tirándolo en cualquier dirección, mientras que intentaba esquivar la comida que iba en su dirección.

-¡No, no, no!-El ponche fue directo hacia Hermione, dejando a una empapada chica.-¡Esta te la cargas, Ronald!-Hermione corrió hacia Ron con las manos llenas de pastel.

-¡Eso no, Hermione!-La muchacha llegó junto a su amigo y le restregó las manos por la cara y el pecho, antes de que Ron pudiera rodearla por los brazos, apresándola en un abrazo.-¿Ahora qué?-Dio varias vueltas, entre risas, hasta que se tropezó con una servilleta y cayeron al suelo.

-Eso ha dolido.-Hermione se colocó a un lado del cuerpo de Ron, mirándole a los ojos.

-No te creas.-Ron le acarició el pelo.

-Mira que tortolitos.-Harry cogió a Melinda de la mano y juntos saltaron encima de Hermione y Ron, que tanto rieron como se quejaron por el impacto.

-Dios.-Ron intentó quitárselos de encima.-Poneros a dieta.-Los cuatro amigos estuvieron riendo durante largos minutos, hasta que entró en el comedor la señora Weasly.

-Melinda, queri...¡Santo cielo!-Los amigos se incorporaron, aún riendo.-¿Pero qué habéis hecho?

-Limpiar, mamá.-Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas a Ron, agachando la cabeza para disimular su risa.

-¿Esta es la forma en la que limpian los muggles?

-En realidad...

-Déjalo Hermione. Lo arreglaré a mi manera.-La señora Weasly volvió a sacar su varita.-¡_Fregotego_!-En unos segundos, todo el comedor volvió a mostrarse como antes de que empezaran a comer en él, incluso más lustroso que de costumbre.-Subid a cambiaros ahora mismo; tenemos visita.

-¿Quién es, mamá?

-¿Qué parte del ahora mismo no comprendéis?-Los chicos obedecieron a la enfadada mujer y al salir del comedor vieron de quién se trataba.

-Espero no haber llegado en mal momento.-Dijo una grave voz al reparar en la apariencia de los cuatro muchachos.

-Ya sabe que usted siempre es bien recibido, profesor Dumbledore.-Molly se puso delante de los niños, como intentando ocultar su mala imagen.-Lo que pasa es que estos críos son muy dados a realizar experimentos.

-Eso está muy bien.

-Sin duda.-Respondió Molly con explícita sorna.-Cambiaros rápido. No hagáis esperar al director.-Los cuatro amigos empezaron a subir las escaleras.-Harry, Melinda, esperad un momento.-Todos se pararon.-Los demás podéis continuar.-Los chicos se miraron confusos, pero Ron y Hermione siguieron subiendo.-Chicos, el profesor Dumbledore tiene que deciros algo.

-Hola, muchachos.-Albus Dumbledore les sonrió.-Espero que hayáis pasado una semana satisfactoria con los Weasly.-Los amigos asintieron.-Pero ahora, sintiéndolo mucho, debo pediros que abandonéis La Madriguera para ir a pasar un día con los Dursley.

-¿Los Dursley? ¿Mis tíos?

-Sí, Harry, no creo que conozcas más Dursley aparte de tus parientes.

-¿Por qué, señor?

-Ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero quiero que siempre tengas presente que todo lo que hago es por tu seguridad, Harry.

-Estoy seguro aquí.

-No lo dudo, pero, como ya sabes, tus tíos te otorgan una protección bien diferente a la que pueden darte en La Madriguera.

-Nunca he tenido que volver a Privet Drive a menos que haya finalizado el curso.

-Lo sé, Harry, lo sé, pero los tiempo que corren son difíciles. Por eso, cuanta mayor sea tu seguridad, menor será mi preocupación.-Harry, aunque sabía que no podía cambiar la decisión de Dumbledore, no estaba convencido.-Tan solo será un día, y esta vez no estarás solo.

-¿Quién vendrá conmigo?

-La tienes al lado.

-¿Mel?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, muchachos, eso he dicho.-El anciano profesor se tocó la frente, cansado de tener que responder a preguntas evidentes.

-¿Por qué yo, señor? No me malinterprete, no es que no quiera ir, pero...

-La duda estaba entre usted y la señorita Granger, ya que ambas tienen los conocimientos muggles necesarios, pero mientras que ella descubrió el amplio mundo mago a los once años, usted ya lo conocía desde su nacimiento.

-Eso no tiene mucho que ver, señor.

-Niños...-El profesor sonrió.-No intentéis entenderlo todo, tan solo cumplid con vuestro cometido.

-Os marcháis ya, así que no perdáis tiempo.-Los chicos corrieron escaleras arriba y al encerrarse en sus respectivos cuartos, explicaron detalladamente lo que acababa de suceder, mientras que recogían todo lo que podían en el menor tiempo posible.

-¿Así que Harry...los dos...os vais...juntos?-Ginny mantenía la puerta abierta.

-Cuidaré de él.-Melinda buscó la mirada de su amiga.-No dejaré que ninguna chica se le acerca más de lo debido.-Aquello le sacó una risa a Ginny y abrazó a su amiga.

-Gracias.-Melinda se encogió de hombros, besó a Hermione y se fue escaleras abajo, donde ya se encontraba Harry.

-¿Listos?-Dumbledore cogió un paraguas de un rincón del pasillo.

-Si no hay más remedio...-Harry parecía abatido. Ya era duro encontrarse con su familia al finalizar el curso y convivir con ellos durante el verano, para que ahora tuviera que hacerlo en las vacaciones en las que no era obligatorio estar con ellos.

-Portaos bien.-La señora Weasly les besó a ambos en las cabezas y los despidió con la mano.

-Señor, ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta Privet Drive?

-¿Ves que llueva, Harry?

-No, profesor.-Harry no comprendió la pregunta de Dumbledore, pero al ver el objeto que el profesor sostenía entre sus manos, supo la respuesta a su pregunta.-Con un traslador.

-Es la hora.-Dumbledore extendió su brazo y los muchachos tocaron el paraguas. Acto seguido desaparecieron de La Madriguera y se encontraron enfrente de una casa que tenía el número cuatro inscrito encima de la puerta.-A estas horas todos estarán durmiendo, incluidos tus tíos. Sin embargo, debido a que ya les avisé con anterioridad, deberían de estar aguardando vuestra llegada.-Los chicos escrutaron la casa y vieron una luz encendida.-Sin más demora, aquí os dejo.-Dumbledore se alejó unos pasos de los jóvenes y se desapareció.

-¿Ahora qué?-Harry aún albergaba la esperanza de no tener que pisar el portal del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

-Llamamos, supongo.-Melinda cogió la maleta que llevaba consigo y se adelantó unos pasos, seguida de Harry.-¿No quieres hacerlo tú?-El chico negó con la cabeza, por lo que Melinda alzó la mano y pulso el timbre de la casa, cuya puerta se abrió de inmediato, mostrando a los tíos de Harry.

-Rápido, adentro, no vaya a ser que alguien se despierte y os vea.-Con paso vacilante, Harry y Melinda entraron en la casa.-No hagáis ruido, Dudley está durmiendo.

-Esto...Hola.-Los modales le Melinda le incitaron a presentarse ante aquella pareja que ni había reparado en ella.-Melinda Doris.-Le tendió la mano al hombre que les había abierto la puerta, pero este la miró con desprecio, así que dirigió la mano a su mujer, que hizo otro tanto.-El gusto es mío.-Murmuró, retirando la mano.

-Una cosa es que tengamos que acoger al chico, Vernon, pero que se traiga a otra de los suyos...

-Lo sé, Petunia, pero al viejo ese cualquiera le dice algo.

-Disculpen.-Los tíos de Harry miraron a Melinda.-Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, señores Dursley.

-Mira lo que dice, Vernon, ahora hasta quiere adueñarse de nuestra casa.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Déjalo, Mel, no lo intentes. Vamos arriba.-Harry cogió sus maletas y Melinda le imitó, subiendo las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, bajo la desconfiada mirada de Vernon y Petunia.-Aquí es.-Susurró Harry, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Presiento que será lo más acogedor que me encontraré en esta casa.

-Lo siento.-Harry se tiró en la cama.

-No es culpa tuya.-Melinda se tumbó junto a su amigo.-Yo sí que siento que hayas tenido que pasar once años con ellos.-Harry suspiró.-No es mucho, pero intentaré que mañana no sea tan duro como tu día a día con ellos.

-Gracias.-Melinda sonrió a su amigo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendida, al igual que Harry, en un sueño que tan solo pudo despertar la chillona voz de tía Petunia, horas más tarde, aunque los amigos se encontraran exhaustos.

-¿Qué hora es?-Melinda se restregó los ojos.

-No tengo ni idea.-Harry se estirazó.

-¡Cariño, a desayunar!-El dulce tono de voz pasó a ser estridente.-¡Vosotros dos, bajad si queréis comer algo!-A continuación se oyó el repiqueteo de los tacones de la tía de Harry al alejarse de la escalera, para seguir completando la mesa de alimentos.

-¿Siempre es así de brusca?-Melinda abrió la maleta y cogió unos cómodos vaqueros con una camiseta básica azul.

-Al menos no nos deja sin desayunar.-Harry cogió también ropa limpia.-¿Prefieres cambiarte aquí o en el baño?

-Déjame el baño, así me peino y eso.

-La segunda puerta.-Melinda salió de la habitación de Harry y fue hacia el baño, donde se cambió y se recogió el cabello en una práctica coleta.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-Una grave voz sonó desde fuera, antes de aporrear la puerta del cuarto de baño con rudeza.

-Hola.-Melinda abrió, dejando a un perplejo Dudley.-Melinda Doris.-Melinda le tendió la mano, aunque el primo de Harry no se la estrechó.

-¿Quién eres?

-Acabo de decírtelo.

-Dudley.-Harry apareció por el pasillo.-Ella es Melinda, una amiga.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ha venido a acompañarme.-Harry le tendió un brazo a Melinda y ella fue hacia él.-Tranquilo, que nos iremos mañana.-Dijo Harry, casi con burla.

-Mejor.-Dudley se encerró en el baño con un portazo.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?

-Que es de la familia.-Riendo, dejaron la ropa de Melinda en la habitación de Harry y bajaron al comedor, donde había una mesa grande repleta de alimentos.

-¿Dónde está mi cielito?-Tía Petunia escrutó detrás de ellos.-¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Nada, tía Petunia, ahora baja.

-Ah, bueno.-La tía de Harry volvió a sentarse junto a su marido.-De eso nada.-Le dio un manotazo a Harry, que había cogido una silla para sentarse.-Vosotros coméis en aquella mesa.-Les señaló una pequeña mesa en la que había un zumo y una tostada para cada uno.

-Pero si siempre he comido con vosotros.

-Siempre has estado solo. Y ahora no desobedezcas a tu tía.-Tío Vernon no levantó la vista del periódico.

-No voy a...

-Harry, no importa, vamos.-Melinda le tiró del brazo al muchacho y vieron la mesa que tendría unos treinta centímetros de altura.-¿Dónde nos sentamos?-Le susurró.

-Creo que...-Harry miró a su alrededor.-En el suelo.

-Oh, vaya.-Melinda se encogió de hombros.-Bueno, qué más da. A fin de cuentas es la comida, no el asiento.

-Ni que la comida fuera un banquete.-Melinda le dio un codazo a Harry y se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa.

-¿Ya se han ido?-El primo de Harry apareció por la puerta y se sentó junto a sus padres.

-¿Hola? Estamos aquí.-Melinda alzó una mano para que el muchacho pudiera percatarse de dónde se hallaban, detrás del sofá. Cuando lo hizo, el grueso muchacho sufrió un escalofrió.

-Niña, a callar.-Petunia la fulminó con la mirada.-Come un poco, tesoro.

-Si no he dicho nada malo.-Le susurró Melinda a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros, mientras se tomó de un bocado su tostada y se bebió en segundos su zumo.-¿Ya está?

-Esto ya ha sido excesivo, te lo aseguro.-Harry se puso en pie, con el plato y el vaso vacíos y fue hacia el fregadero, situado detrás de la mesa en la que comía su familia.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-Melinda se secó las manos en un paño, al terminar de fregar sus cubiertos.

-Seguir limpiando.-Tío Vernon dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó, al igual que el resto de su familia.-Nosotros vamos a ir al teatro.

-¿Qué veremos, señor?

-Será insolente esta chiquilla...

-¿Qué pasa?

-He dicho que nosotros nos vamos al teatro, así que vosotros os quedáis aquí recogiendo la mesa. Más os vale que para cuando lleguemos esto esté como el oro, ¿queda claro?

-Sí.-Melinda alzó la cabeza.

-Vayámonos.-La familia Dursley salió de casa.

-¿Siempre has tenido que fregar todo esto tú solo?-Los jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra.

-No siempre, pero sí la mayoría del tiempo.

-Esto...Harry...-Melinda carraspeó, incómoda, y pareció estar demasiado concentrada mirando el agua que caía del grifo.-No quiero ser indiscreta, pero...

-Dime.

-¿Tú...? Ya sabes...¿Tú piensas en...en cómo hubiese sido todo si tus padres no...si siguieran vivos?

-Constantemente.-Sonrió tristemente.-Pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

-Eres fuerte, Harry.

-Gracias.-El ambiente se había tornado melancólico, por lo que Melinda cogió un poco de espuma y se la tiró a Harry, mojándole la nuca.-¡Oye!

-Ups, lo siento, es que...-Harry puso las manos en forma de cuenco y las colocó debajo del grifo, para rociar a su amiga, que no pudo esquivarlo.-¡Otra vez no!-Entre risas y juegos, finalizaron su tarea, dejando los cubiertos brillantes y sus ropas mojadas.-¡Espera! Escucha eso.-Se quedaron en silencio y oyeron el ruido de un motor que se paraba.

-¡Mis tíos! ¡Rápido, salgamos por la puerta de atrás!

-¡Espera! Tendremos que dejarles una nota o algo.

-Se alegrarán de que hayamos desaparecido.

-¿Seguro?

-Corre.-Harry le agarró la mano a su amiga y cerraron la puerta trasera en el mismo instante en el que oyeron a tío Vernon:

-¿Dónde se han metido ahora?-Hubo un silencio, por lo que los chicos supusieron que la familia Dursley se encogió de hombros.-Tal vez ya se hayan ido. Tanto mejor.-Harry gesticuló con los labios "Te lo dije" y los dos amigos salieron corriendo, hasta llegar a un parque situado a un par de manzanas del número cuatro de Privet Drive, donde pasaron las horas únicamente hablando.

-¿Qué hora será?-Melinda miró al cielo, teñido de rojo por la caída del sol.

-Hora de volver a casa.-Harry se tensó.-Mira.-Melinda dirigió su mirada hacia la de Harry, donde se encontró a Dudley, seguido por tres amigos igual de grandes que él.

-Pero mira quién tenemos aquí.-El primo de Harry se plantó delante de ellos, manteniendo unos metros de distancia.-Conque no os habéis pirado ya, sino que estabais en un parque dándoos el lote.

-¿Por qué no sigues tu camino, Dudley?

-Porque yo pienso en los niños pequeños, que seguro que estarán incómodos de ver a una pareja en su sitio de juego.-Los tres amigos le rieron el comentario, a lo que a Harry y Melinda les recordó a Malfoy, acompañado lealmente de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Pero serás hipócrita...-Harry cerró el puño en un intento de contener su rabia.-Apostaría lo que fuera a que acabáis de pegar a un pobre chiquillo indefenso.

-¿Ahora nos espías, Potter?

-No tengo las tripas suficientes como para ver escenas de cuatro gorilas sin cerebro.

-Al menos nosotros no lloramos como las nenas.-Los amigos de Dudley le dieron palmadas de aliento en los hombros.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, Potter, te oí anoche: A Cedric no, por favor, mátame a mí, pero no a él.-Harry se enderezó de golpe y Melinda profirió un grito ahogado, aunque lo suficientemente nítido como para que Harry lo percibiera.-Al menos esta vez no lloras con la muerte de mami y papi. ¡Bua, bua!-Dudley hizo como que se secaba las lágrimas inexistentes.

-Cállate.

-¿Y quién era Cedric? ¿Tu novio?

-No sigas por ahí, Dudley.

-¿O qué? ¿Los fantasmas de tus podridos padres vendrán a pegarme? ¿O será el de tu querido Cedric?-Las desmesuradas risas de los amigos de Dudley hicieron perder el control a Harry, que se levantó de un salto y se plantó a centímetros de su primo con la varita apuntándole en el cuello.-Baja eso.-La voz ya no era burlona, sino que contenía un matiz chillón al intentar no mostrar el pánico que le producía la magia.-No te está permitido usarla, así que aparta eso de mí.

-¿O si no qué?-Gritó Harry.-¿Llamarás a tus padres para que vengan a socorrerte?-Dudley alzó la cabeza, desafiante, a la vez que temeroso.-No creo que les de tiempo ni a parpadear, porque tan solo tengo que pronunciar una simple palabra y explotarás por los aires.-Harry hincó más la varita en el grueso cuello de su primo.

-¡Harry!-Melinda corrió hacia él y le agarró el brazo alzado.-Para, Harry.-Le rodeó la mano que empuñaba la varita.-No lo hagas, por favor, no vale la pena.-El brazo fue descendiendo muy lentamente, hasta que Harry guardó su varita y se dio media vuelta, andando con brusquedad.

Melinda le dirigió una reprochadora mirada a Dudley y fue junto a Harry, a quien le rodeó el brazo.

Durante el camino no hablaron, aunque no fue un silencio incómodo, ya que sirvió para que el joven mago se tranquilizara y pudiera entrar en la casa de sus tíos con aparente normalidad.

-¿No os habíais ido?-Vernon miró a los muchachos con notable desilusión.

-Nunca hemos dicho eso.-Harry fue hacia el comedor, donde ya estaba servida la cena.

-¿Dónde está mi pichurrín?-Petunia miró tras ellos.

-Con sus amigos.

-Eso está bien. Al menos uno de los dos tiene la suficiente personalidad como para ganarse verdaderos amigos.

-Si tu lo dices...-Harry fue hacia la mesita situada detrás del sofá y vio dos vasos de agua junto a dos trozos de pescado frío.-¿Esto hay para cenar?

-Siempre puedes no comértelo, crío desagradecido.

-Y morir de inanición.-Susurró.

-¿Decías?

-Nada, nada.-Harry y Melinda se sentaron en el suelo, donde estuvieron escasos minutos, en los que Dudley hizo su aparición y comenzó a engullir hasta la última migaja de pan, mientras que ellos fregaron sus platos.

-¡Maldita sea!-Tío Vernon miró hacia la ventana abierta, donde una azulada lechuza entró con un sofisticado vuelo y se posó sobre la lámpara que colgaba del techo, observando a los presentes, hasta reparar en Melinda, a quien dirigió su siguiente vuelo para posarse en su hombro.

-¡Poseidón!-Melinda acarició la cabeza de aquella lechuza.-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-La lechuza movió una de sus patas, mostrando una carta.-¿Esto es para mí?-Melinda cogió y leyó la carta.

-¿De quién es esta lechuza?-Harry le acarició el cuello.

-De los Diggory.-Melinda alzó al fin la vista.-Dice que Cedric vendrá esta noche a recogernos.-Los muchachos notaron cómo Dudley se encogía en el asiento.-Muchas gracias, Poseidón.-Melinda sonrió al animal, un segundo antes de que tuviera que salir volando y huir por la ventana, ante los manotazos que realizaba el tío de Harry para ahuyentarla.-¿Pero qué hace?-Melinda se acercó a la ventana, donde ya se había perdido la lechuza.-Podría haberla herido.

-Eso hubiese sido satisfactorio.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Son seres vivos y usted no puede...

-¡Eso sí que no!-Melinda corrió hacia Harry.-No voy a permitir que se me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer en mi propia casa, ¿queda claro?-El rostro de tío Vernon se tornó morado.-¡Y ahora fuera de mi vista!-Los niños subieron las escaleras a prisa para encerrarse en el dormitorio de Harry.

-Nunca había conocido a un hombre con tan malas pulgas.

-Así es él.-Harry cogió ropa limpia.-¿En la carta ponía la hora a la que vendría?

-No, tan solo decía que sería por la noche. Supongo que a la hora a la que nos trajo Dumbledore.

-Pero eso es dentro de media hora.-Melinda comprobó el reloj que había en la habitación y dio un respingo.-¡Me voy a la ducha!-Al igual que Harry, agarró ropa limpia y salió corriendo.

-Ahora solo queda esperar.-Los muchachos estaban tirados en la cama, relajados ante la ducha caliente recibida.

-Sí, ya estará al llegar.-Melinda se incorporó.-Voy a bajar a despedirme de tus tíos.-Ante la escéptica mirada de Harry, la chica continuó.-No es que hayan sido unos excelentes anfitriones, pero al fin y al cabo me han dejado quedarme en su casa, así que bajaré a dar las gracias.

-Sabes que no serán bien recibidas, ¿verdad?

-Al menos yo habré cumplido.-Melinda salió de la habitación, pero Harry, presagiando que aquello no saldría bien, no tardó en seguirla, aunque decidió quedarse al final del pasillo, sin entrar en el comedor, donde Melinda ya hablaba con los Dursley.-...así que si puedo ayudar en algo más antes de irme, no me importaría.

-Ya que te empeñas tanto, puedes terminar de fregar tú.-Tía Petunia se quitó el delantal y se lo arrojó a Melinda.

-Esto no hará falta, señora.

-Si prefieres mojarte...-Tía Petunia se sentó en el sofá, junto a su hijo y su marido.

-Tranquila, será imposible que me moje.-Tío Vernon, desconfiado, se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se quedó de pie, a pocos metros de Melinda.-Verán, mis padres siempre me inculcaron en las costumbres muggles...quiero decir, en las no mágicas, por eso puedo desenvolverme en su mundo tan bien como en el mío.-Tío Vernon se quedó callado.-Y como ustedes han criado a un sobrino mago, me gustaría que le sacaran provecho. Miren.-Melinda sacó su varita.

-¿Pero qué haces, niña?

-¡_Fregotego_!-Todos los cubiertos que había sobre el fregadero comenzaron a moverse solos, enjabonándose y enjuagándose por su propia cuenta, mientras que los trapos también habían tomado parte, secando con rapidez todo lo que se veía mojado.

-¡Para ahora mismo!-Vernon había vuelto a adquirir un tono morado.

-Su mujer lo ha hecho prácticamente todo. Tan solo quedan unos pocos platos.

-¡Que pares!

-Ya casi está, señor Dudley.-Melinda se giró para ver a la familia a la que estaba ahorrándoles trabajo, pero tan solo pudo apreciar el frondoso cuerpo del tío de Harry yendo hacia ella.-No tiene que agrade...¡Ah!-Vernon alzó la mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada, que produjo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de costado, a la vez que un último plato caía sobre el fregadero, incrementando el ruido.

-¡Tío Vernon!-Harry corrió hacia el comedor y se sentó junto a Melinda, que tenía la mirada perdida y la mano posada sobre su mejilla colorada.

-¡Está terminantemente prohibido utilizar magia en esta casa! ¿Queda claro?-Vernon ya respiraba con dificultad.-¡He dicho que si queda claro!-Al no responder, el tío de Harry agarró a Melinda del brazo y la levantó del suelo, zarandeándola.-¿No me has escuchado?

-¡Suélteme!-Melinda intentó zafarse de los bastos brazos que la tenían presa.

-¡Responde, niña insolente!

-¡Que me suelte!-Melinda alzó la rodilla y golpeó en la barriga a su opresor, a lo que Vernon tuvo que soltar a la joven, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sacó su varita.

-¡Maldita cría!-El tío de Harry iba hacia ella, pero la muchacha, sin permitir que llegara a su lado, hizo un movimiento de varita que produjo que Vernon Dursley se estrellara contra la pared y quedara allí inmóvil.

-¡Vernon!-Tía Petunia abrazó a su hijo, pero no se movieron de su sitio.

-Ustedes son...¡la peor clase de gente que he conocido en mi vida!

-Escúchame, niña...

-¡No, ahora va a escucharme usted a mí! ¡Están tan ciegos que no pueden apreciar que a su alrededor hay un mundo magnífico, pero que no lo dejan entrar ni a la puerta de su casa! ¡Tienen el mejor sobrino que cualquier persona hubiese podido desear, pero ustedes, en vez de criarlo como a su propio hijo, no han sido capaces ni de aceptarlo, así que mucho menos podrán llegar a quererlo algún día, y no saben lo que se pierden, porque de Harry podrían haber aprendido más que en toda su vida!-Melinda posó su furiosa mirada en Petunia.-¿Y a usted no le da vergüenza? ¡Es el hijo de su hermana; de su difunta hermana! ¡Como mínimo podría haberlo cuidado como se merece por eso!-Melinda bajó la varita, sin intentar suavizar el impacto de Vernon contra el suelo.-De un momento a otro me iré, y les juro que no volvería a pisar esta casa ni por todo el oro del mundo.-Melinda se giró y subió escaleras arriba corriendo, seguido de Harry, que aún estaba asimilando lo ocurrido.

-Mel, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.-Harry abrazó a su amiga.

-No es culpa tuya, y lo sabes.-Tomó aire.-Siento haber perdido los papeles, pero ya era insoportable.

-Tranquila: lo has hecho estupendamente.

-Gracias.-Consiguieron reír, pero el silencio les pudo en cuanto sonó el timbre de la casa.-Cedric.-Susurró la muchacha antes de correr como nunca escaleras abajo y abrir la puerta, encontrándose a su pareja y saltando sobre él.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.-Cedric retrocedió unos pasos, ya que no se esperaba aquella recibida.-Hola, Harry.-Melinda rodeó a Cedric, dispuesta a no separarse de él bajo ninguna circunstancia.-Cedric Diggory, señores.-Los tíos y el primo de Harry habían aparecido por la puerta, pero, como hicieron con Melinda, rechazaron aquella presentación.-Agradezco que hayan cuidado de ella, pero ya es hora de irnos.-Melinda bufó y se apretó más junto a Cedric.-¿Ese es vuestro equipaje?-El chico señaló a las dos maletas que habían llevado.

-Así es.

-Bien, pues vamos a cargarlo en el coche.

-¿Coche?

-Sí, el señor Weasly me ha prestado su coche para llevaros hasta La Madriguera, así que vamos.-Ambos chicos cogieron las dos maletas y, sin una sola mirada hacia atrás, las colocaron en el maletero, antes de subirse en el coche y volverse invisibles para despegar el vuelo.-Volvemos a casa.-Cedric cogió la mano de Melinda, situada a su lado.

-Lo estoy deseando.-La muchacha le apretó la mano y pensó que aquella experiencia solo le había servido para comprender lo desgraciada que había sido la infancia de Harry, pero que, con un poco de suerte, nunca más tendría que pasar por ello.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse a ella misma junto a Cedric, en un coche completamente normal, paseando por las ciudades rodeadas de muggles y un par de niños durmiendo en los asientos traseros. Sonrió al recordarse a sí misma que aquel futuro no estaba tan lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Siento muchísimo el haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo.<br>Por desgracia debo deciros que este es el último capítulo de esta historia.  
>Espero que os haya gustado.<br>Un beso y hasta la próxima historia. :) **


	11. Mortífagos

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen J.K.R. tan solo es mía la protagonista y la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Mortífagos<strong>

Melinda se paró en la entrada de aquel enorme y blanco edificio, leyendo detenidamente el letrero que le informaba de que estaba ante el Hospital San Mungo. Tomó aire y traspasó el umbral de la puerta principal.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-Una joven recepcionista la miraba sonriente detrás del mostrador.

-Vengo a visitar a Frank y Alice Longbottom .-Le contestó Melinda hablando con más seguridad de la que contaba.

-Cuarto piso: Daños por Encantamientos.

-Eh...gracias.-Esta vez su tono fue muy dubitativo, ya que la muchacha se esperaba algo más de resistencia a la hora de que le sea revelado el lugar donde poder visitar a los antiguos aurores, mas la simpática recepcionista seguía mirándola sonriente, esperando para poder facilitarle alguna pregunta más.-Hasta luego.

-Adiós.-Melinda se giró y anduvo hacia el ascensor que se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada, entrando en él y suspirando cuando las puertas se cerraban, hasta que una delgada mano de mujer la detuvo antes de que pudieran completar el cierre.

-Buenos días.-Saludó la chica que acababa de entrar.

-Bu...buenos días.-Melinda tomó aire, aliviada, ya que pensaba que había sido la recepcionista quien había hecho esperar al ascensor para preguntarle a Melinda qué hacía una menor de edad en el Hospital, siendo hoy el primer día de colegio tras la Navidad.

-¿A qué planta te diriges?

-¿Perdón?

-Es para que el ascensor no se pare en todas las plantas, sino que vaya directamente a nuestro destino. Yo voy al cuarto piso, ¿y tú?

-Al mismo.

-Qué casualidad.-Le chica le dio a un botón y el ascensor comenzó su subida.-Vienes a visitar a Gilderoy Lockhart, ¿cierto? Ya me extrañaba que una muchacha de tu edad viniera sola al Hospital.

-La verdad es que no.-Melinda se irguió en toda su altura, preguntándose cuántos años pensaría aquella mujer que tenía.-Una amiga mía era muy aficionada al señor Lockhart, pero yo nunca le encontré nada especial, es más, jamás terminó de gustarme.

-¿Entonces vienes a ver a los Longbottom?

-Así es.

-Alice y Frank solo reciben visitas de su hijo y la madre de Frank. ¿Tienes alguna relación con ellos?

-Perdone, ¿pero usted es...?

-Amber Jones, ayudo al señor Lockhart con su tratamiento.-La empleada le tendió la mano a Melida.

-Melinda Doris, tan solo voy a visitar a los señores Longbottom.-Melinda le estrechó la mano y la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

-Bien, Melinda, hemos llegado. Sígueme.-Amber Jones salió del ascensor y anduvo unos pasos, topándose con una gruesa y blanca cortina.-¿Has estado aquí antes?

-Lo cierto es que no.

-Entonces debo decirte que al entrar estará el señor Lockhart, quien querrá darte algún autógrafo. No debes ignorarle, pero sí explicarle que no tienes tiempo, o alguna variante que pueda entender sin herirle.-Melinda asintió.-Dentro hay otra cortina que separa la zona del señor Lockhart con la de los señores Longbottom, tan solo debes abrirla y darás con ellos, aunque no se si sabes en qué estado se encuentra el matrimonio.

-He oído que no muy...

-¿Cuerdos?-Melinda volvió a asentir.-Entonces has oído bien. Son muy apacibles, pero si se ponen nerviosos, deberás llamarme para que no puedan perder el control, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señorita Jones.

-Bienvenida al Hospital San Mungo.-Amber Jones descorrió la cortina y entraron en una sala más grande de lo que Melinda había supuesto, con su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras tumbado en una camilla.-Buenos días, Gilderoy, ¿qué tal se encuentra hoy?

-Gloriosamente, como siempre.-Posó su mirada en Melinda.-¿Otra admiradora?

-Melinda Doris, señor. Usted me impartió clase cuando yo cursaba segundo año en Hogwarts.

-Oh, sí. Me han dicho que fui un excelente profesor.

-El mejor que haya tenido yo, desde luego.

-Lástima que no consiga recordar ese año.

-Lo conseguirá, Gilderoy, no se preocupe.-Amber Jones vertió un líquido rosado en una cuchara.-Esto le ayudará, tómelo.-El antiguo profesor de Hogwarts se incorporó un poco y bebió de un trago la medicina que le ofrecía la empleada del Hospital.

-Muy acertado sabor, querida.-Gilderoy Lockhart alargó la mano hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama en la que reposaba y cogió una fotografía de él mismo.-¿Cuántos quieres?

-¿Cuántos qué?

-Autógrafos, pequeña.

-No quisiera hacerle perder el tiempo...

-Oh, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Tú solo dime un número.

-La verdad, señor Lockhart, es que tengo mi cuarto repleto de fotos suyas, y si mi madre descubre que usted mismo me ha firmado alguna no me lo perdonaría. Ya sabe usted que las madres son incluso más aficionadas a usted que las propias adolescentes, así que quizá venga con mi madre alguna vez para que ella le vea personalmente.

-Completamente comprensible, aunque siento mucho no poder cumplir tu sueño de tener una fotografía firmada por mí, pero no me gustaría que tuvieras una disputa con tu madre por mi causa.

-Gracias por comprenderme, señor.-Melinda vio que Amber Jones asentía con la cabeza, gesto que significaba que había realizado una buena interpretación.-Ahora, si me disculpa, debo continuar con otra visita.

-Por supuesto, muchacha, vuelve cuando quieras.-Melinda se despidió con la mano y fue unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba, tomando aire y abriendo otra cortina.

-¿Quién es?-La recibió una voz de hombre, seguida de su cuerpo.

-¿Los señores Frank y Alice Longbottom?-Preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Exacto.-Aclaró Frank Longbottom, mientras que su esposa se situó junto a él.

-¿Quién es la muchacha, cariño?-Preguntó la señora Longbottom.

-Melinda Doris, señores.-Melinda le estrechó la mano al matrimonio.-Soy una amiga de su hijo.

-¿De Neville?-Preguntó la señora, abriendo los ojos.-Neville nunca nos había presentado a ningún amiguito.

-Eso es porque no vengo con él.

-¿Y dónde está?-Sin moverse, el hombre dirigió la vista hacia toda la sala, intentando dar con el paradero de su hijo allí mismo.

-No lo sé, supongo que en el colegio.

-Nos han dicho que ha mejorado mucho.

-Así es, señor.

-¿Y dónde dices que está?-La señora Longbottom dio un paso hacia Melinda.

-¿Neville?

-Él es mi pequeño, aunque la última vez que lo vi había crecido mucho.

-También es cierto.-Melinda tragó saliva.-¿Puedo preguntarles algo, señores Longbottom?

-Eres una amiga de nuestro hijo.-El padre de Neville se metió las manos en los bolsillos.-Neville nos pregunta cosas y nosotros le respondemos.-Melinda aguardó, esperando a que continuara, pero parecía que Frank había concluido su frase.

-Eso está muy bien.-Melinda se cuestionó si debía marcharse ya, después de haber visto que era difícil mantener una conversación con los afectados padres de su amigo.

-Tú nos preguntas cosas y nosotros te respondemos.-El padre de Neville se balanceó sobre sus pies.

-Gracias.-Melinda les sonrió.-¿Ustedes...ustedes recuerdan algo del día en qué pasó?

-¿Qué pasó en qué día?

-Ya sabe, señor, el día en que la mortífaga...

-¿Dónde?-La madre de Neville se agachó un poco, mientras que su padre miró a su alrededor con ojos aterrados.

-No, no hay ninguna mortífaga.

-¿Mortífaga? ¿Dónde?-Alice Longbottom empezaba a subir la voz.

-No, señores, tranquilos, estamos a salvo, no hay nadie peligroso aquí.-El padre de Neville relajó la postura y se sentó en un sillón, mientras que su esposa corrió hacia la ventana.

-¿Te has fijado en el día tan bonito que hace hoy?-La señora Longbottom posó su mano en el cristal que daba hacia la calle.-El Sol está ahí arriba. ¿Sabías que da calor?-Melinda se embriagó de compasión, tanto por aquel desquiciado matrimonio como por su hijo, que tenía que vivir sabiendo que sus padres nunca volverían a ser como fueron en un tiempo que seguramente parecería extremadamente lejano.

-Muy interesante, señora Longbottom.

-Ya lo creo, Melinda Doris.

-Ho...la.-Una anciana entró en la habitación, mirando ceñuda a Melinda.-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Quién hay ahí, abuela?-Melinda reconoció la voz de Neville antes de que el muchacho entrase detrás de su abuela.-¿Mel?

-Neville, yo...

-¿Os conocéis, Neville?

-Es una amiga de nuestro hijo, Augusta.-La señora Longbottom se sentó junto a su marido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mel?

-Tenía un tiempo libre antes de empezar de nuevo en Hogwarts y me vino la idea de venir a visitar a tus padres. Sé que suena raro, pero, no sé, tenía...curiosidad.

-No queremos curiosos que vengan a molestar a mi hijo y su esposa.

-Abuela, no te preocupes, Melinda no tiene esa intención, es una buena amiga.

-Esto...-Melinda miró la dura expresión de la anciana.-Tengo que irme, lo siento.-Miró al suelo y salió de la sala, encontrando a un dormido Gilderoy Lockhart, por lo que tuvo que andar de puntillas para no desperarle.

-¿Mel?-Susurró la voz de Neville, por lo que la aludida se volvió.

-Lo siento, Neville, no tenía por qué haber venido.

-No, no te preocupes. Les has caído bien a mis padres, además, tener un poco más de visita no les viene nada mal, aunque si te sientes incómoda junto a ellos no te reprocho que te vayas.

-Oh, no, tus padres son muy amables, a pesar de su problema, pero yo...

-Mel, relájate, que no estás cometiendo ningún crimen.-Melinda se acercó a su amigo.-Mi abuela va a llevarme a Hogwarts cuando nos vayamos de aquí, así que si quieres puedes venirte con nosotros.-Melinda dudó.-Solo hemos venido para saludar, enseguida nos iremos.

-Está bien, Neville, me quedo.

-Genial.-El muchacho abrió la cortina y pasaron de nuevo a la habitación, donde sus padres no se habían movido y su abuela estaba recostada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Siento haber sido tan grosera antes, querida. Mi nombre es Augusta Longbottom.

-Encantada, señora, yo soy Melinda, Melinda Doris.

-Pensé que no llegaría a conocerte, Melinda. Tu nombre suena en boca de todos los familiares de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Seguro que no es nada, solo exageraciones.

-¿Le devolviste la vida a Cedric Diggory?

-Sí, abuela, lo hizo Melinda, pero no creo que quiera hablar de eso ahora mismo.

-Está bien, Neville.

-¿Neville?-Su madre estiró el brazo y Neville le cogió la mano, que se cerró en torno a algo.-Esto es para ti, pero no se lo digas a tu abuela, que no quiere que comas galletas.

-Gracias, mamá.

-¿Tu amiga Melinda Doris sigue aquí?

-Sí, mamá, está detrás de mi.

-Pues dile que se acerque, hijo.

-¿Mel?-Neville le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Sí, sí, así se llama.-Asintió Alice Longbottom.

-Dígame, señora Longbottom.

-Aquí tienes, Melinda Doris.-Alice Longbottom le dio a ella también un par de galletas caseras.

-Gracias, señora.

-De nada, señorita.-La madre de Neville se rió y se retrepó en el sillón en el que descansaba.-Voy a dormir, ¿vosotros también?

-Le diremos al sanador que traiga más sillones.-Intervino el señor Longbottom.

-No, hijo, nosotros tenemos que irnos al colegio.-Augusta Longbottom cogió su bolso.-Hasta la próxima.-Los señores Longbottom se despidieron con la mano enérgicamente y Melinda, Neville y su abuela salieron de la habitación para dejarles descansar.

-¿Ya se van?-Amber Jones estaba ordenando la mesita contigua a la cama del señor Lockhart.

-Sí, querida, hay que llevar a los niños al colegio.

-Muy bien, Augusta, buen viaje.

-Gracias.-Siguieron su camino hasta la entrada, donde la señora Longbottom se dirigió hacia la recepcionista.-Ya nos vamos, querida.

-Aquí tiene, señora, buen viaje.-La sonriente joven le entregó a la abuela de Neville una caja de costura.

-Gracias, Jane.-La señora Longbottom se dirigió hacia su nieto y su amiga.-Hora de volver a Hogwarts, niños.-Alargó el brazo y los muchachos tocaron la caja, abandonando inmediatamente el Hospital San Mungo para reaparecer en los jardines de Hogwarts, donde había decenas de jóvenes despidiéndose de sus familiares y otro tanto reencontrándose con los amigos que no veían desde hacía semanas.-Terminad bien el curso, chicos.-Augusta Longbottom se desapareció.

-Mira, allí están Ginny y Luna. Vamos con ellas.

-Voy en un momento.

-Vale.-Neville fue hacia sus amigos mientras que Melinda se dirigió hacia los pasillos del colegio, siguiendo a un chico rubio que había visto pasar.

-¡Draco!-Melinda corrió tras él, pero el muchacho siguió andando.-Draco, por favor, hablemos.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¡Espera un momento!-Melinda dio una zancada y le agarró el brazo, lo que hizo que el muchacho lo zarandeara para quitárselo de encima.

-Qué quieres.

-Ya estás mejor.-Melinda se refería a su rostro, que tan solo presentaba un poco de color más oscuro allá donde los golpes de Cedric le habían alcanzado.

-¿Eso lo has descubierto tú sola?-Se giró para seguir andando, pero Melinda volvió a sujetar su brazo.-Preferiría no tener que quemar la capa, así que suéltame.-La chica volvió a bajar el brazo.

-Él no va a disculparse, así que lo hago yo en su nombre. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero quiero que sepas que él pensaba que obraba bien, porque tú antes me habías hecho volar por los aires.

-Yo no conjuré el hechizo, sino tú.

-Pero tú pusiste la barrera que hizo que rebotara en mí, cuando debías de permanecer quieto.

-¿Y después de tanto tiempo vienes a echármelo en cara?

-No era esa mi intención.-Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda a Melinda.-Pones muy difícil que alguien se disculpe, ¿sabes?-Por tercera vez le agarró la capa, pero en esta ocasión él no tuvo que soltarse, ya que apareció Cedric, propinándole un empujón.

-¿Voy a tener que recordarte lo que te dije sobre acercarte a ella?

-¡Cedric!-Melinda se puso delante de él, impidiendo así que se pudiera provocar otra pelea.

-Antes de actuar deberías preguntarle a tu noviecita quién ha venido buscando al otro.-Al fin, Malfoy pudo continuar con su camino.

-¿A qué se ha referido, Mel?

-He venido a disculparme en tu nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si yo no iba a disculparme?

-Por eso mismo lo he hecho yo.

-Sabes que no se lo merece.

-Tengo muy claro que no tenía que haber utilizado un hechizo protector cuando no debía, pero eso no implica que tú debieras pegarle.

-Solo intento protegerte.

-Eso también lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero de ahora en adelante intenta hacerlo con métodos menos violentos, ¿quieres?

-No te prometo nada.

-Ya me lo esperaba.-Melinda abrazó a Cedric y este le besó en la cabeza.-¿Qué tal tus padres?

-Querían haberte traído ellos al colegio hoy, pero sobrevivirán.-Agarrados de la cintura, anduvieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.-Aunque no han acabado de entender por qué te has ido un rato antes de lo previsto.

-Les has dicho que quería saludar a unos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, pero insistieron en que podríamos haberte acompañado.

-Son muy amables, pero necesitaba hacerlo sola.

-Ya lo sé. Además, el rato que no has estado en casa me ha servido.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacer unas compras.

-Si me lo hubieses dicho, podría haber ido contigo.

-Si te lo hubiese dicho, no habría sido una sorpresa.

-Oh, no. No me digas que me has comprado otro regalo.

-Este es especial.-Se sacó una pequeña caja de un bolsillo.-Toma.-Melinda abrió la caja y se encontró una figura en forma de corazón, del mismo tipo que las que Luna le había regalado para rellenar su pulsera.

-Es precioso.-Melinda se desabrochó la pulsera y Cedric colocó el corazón junto a otra figura en forma de rayo y volvió a ajustarle la pulsera a la muñeca.-Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué darlas.-Cedric le posó una mano en la mejilla.-Tengo que irme, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.-Le dio un beso y se dirigió hacia la sala común de su casa.

-Ensalada de arroz.-Melinda pronunció la contraseña ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda y este se abrió. En ese momento, recién llegados de las vacaciones de Navidad, la sala se encontraba vacía, a excepción de...-Madre mía.

-¡Mel!-Dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono, abrazados y tumbados en unos cojines frente a la chimenea.

-No digáis nada.-Melinda fue hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, apartando la mirada del pelo alborotado de Hermione y de los hinchados labios de Ron.

-Mel, nosotros...

-¡Eh!-Puso un pie en el primer peldaño.-No quiero saber lo que hicisteis el día en que Harry y yo no estábamos, así que vosotros seguid a lo vuestro.-Subió las escaleras corriendo y, en vez de entrar en su dormitorio, abrió la puerta del de Harry, esperando encontrar allí a su amigo.

-¡Mel!-El chico fue a abrazarla.-¿Qué tal?

-Atónita.

-¿Debido a qué?

-Acabo de pillar a dos de mis mejores amigos enrollándose.

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, eso.-Los amigos rieron.

-Cuando yo volví a La Madriguera y tú te fuiste a casa de los Diggory, eran insufribles con tanto tonteo, liándose por los rincones y uno terminando las frases del otro.

-Pues sí que han tardado.

-Todos en La Madriguera lo dijeron, pero están muy contentos de que al fin se hayan lanzado.

-¿Y tú y Ginny?

-Bueno...

-¿Bueno qué?

-Más de lo mismo, pero nosotros lo disimulamos mejor que los dos tortolitos de abajo.

-Pues sería la primera vez.

-¡Oye!-Volvieron a reír, hasta que Seamus y Dean entraron en su dormitorio.

-Melinda, eso de separar las habitaciones de chicos y chicas no va contigo, ¿verdad?

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Dean.-Se dieron un abrazo, mientras que Seamus se quitó la camiseta.-Cuida esos exhibicionismos, chico, que estás delante de una señorita.-Ahora abrazó a Seamus.

-El dormitorio está para cambiarse de ropa, así que yo no hago nada malo. Pero no quiero broncas con Cedric, por lo que te agradecería que te marcharas.

-Una sutil forma de echarme.

-¿Tanto se ha notado?

-Solo un poquito.-Los amigos volvieron a reír, pero Melinda decidió ir a su propio dormitorio.

-Me alegro mucho de lo vuestro, pero no me hace ninguna gracia verte con la cara estampada de Hermione a todas hora, hermano.-Melinda bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Ginny, plantada delante de Ron y Hermione, quien intentaba peinarse con las manos.

-Venga ya, Ginny, yo nunca te he dicho nada de con quién estabas.

-¿Cómo que no?-Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Hola, Ginny!

-¡Mel!-Las dos amigas se abrazaron.-¿Qué tal la semana en casa de los Diggory?

-Genial, sus padres se han portado muy bien conmigo. Y me han regalado un par de vestidos, súbete y te los enseño.

-Sí...sería conveniente.-Añadió mirando a la pareja. Hermione gesticuló un "Gracias" con la boca y Melinda sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y subiendo hacia su dormitorio, aunque no pudieron completar su trayecto, ya que un fuerte silbido de Ron las hizo detenerse.

-¡Los alumnos de tercer año y en adelante, aquí ahora mismo, por favor!-Hermione había elevado su tono de voz, pero un nuevo silbido de Ron hizo que en la sala común se congregaran los estudiantes.-¿Ya estáis todos? Bien.-Se aclaró la garganta.-Como vuestros prefectos, se nos ha encomendado comunicaros que, debido a que hoy es el primer día desde las vacaciones de Navidad, no habrá clases, por lo que los alumnos que cursen tercer año o superior, con permiso familiar, podrá ir a Hogsmeade.

-Partimos ahora mismo, así que afuera quienes vayan a ir.-Ron abrió la puerta de la sala común y todos los alumnos salieron con premura charlando animadamente sobre el nuevo cambio, mientras que los estudiantes de primer y segundo curso miraban ceñudos a quienes pasaban a su lado.

Nada más pisar el nevado suelo de la pequeña aldea de Hogsmeade, tanto alumnos como profesores se dispersaron a los establecimientos en los que pasarían las horas. Harry miró a sus amigos al darse cuenta de que eran los únicos que aún seguían en el sitio donde los habían dejado.

-¿Dónde queréis ir?-Siete pares de hombros se encogieron a la vez.-Pues así podemos estar toda la mañana...

-¡Harry!-El aludido se giró con un brinco y vio a Cho corriendo hacia él.-Harry.-Dijo en un suspiro, parándose con las manos en las rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa, Cho?

-Iba con...unos amigos...y decidieron ir a...la Casa de los Gritos.-Inspiró profundamente.-Yo me quedé fuera...y entonces los oí gritar...pensé que era una broma...pero entonces...-Cho miró directamente a los ojos de Harry.-Apareció la marca tenebrosa.-Los presentes ahogaron un grito.-Salí corriendo a pedir ayuda, pero no encuentro a ningún profesor. Por favor, tenéis que ayudarme a buscar a Dumbledore, o McGonagall, o quien sea.

-Vi a los profesores entrar en Las Tres Escobas.-Anunció Hermione con voz asustadiza.

-No hay tiempo para llegar allí.

-Pero, Harry...

-Cho, si vamos a Las Tres Escobas, será demasiado tarde para tus amigos.-Harry se dirigió a su grupo de amigos.-Vosotros id a buscar la máxima ayuda posible.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó Ginny con voz demasiado aguda, delatando su pánico.

-Intentaré entretener a los mortífagos hasta que vosotros lleguéis con refuerzos.

-Ya estamos con querer ir solo hacia el peligro.-Ron dio un paso al frente.-Yo voy contigo, Harry.

-Y yo.-Dijo Hermione, cogiendo la mano de Ron.

-Intestaste salvarme la vida en una ocasión, así que ahora es mi turno.-Cedric se puso a la altura de Harry.

-Pero alguien tiene que pedir ayuda.-Sus amigos se irguieron: no iban a marcharse.-Cho, ve tú.

-No voy a dejaros.

-Cho, por cada minuto que estamos perdiendo aquí, quién sabe lo que esos mortífagos le estarán haciendo a tus amigos.-Harry le puso la mano en el hombro.-Y si no vas en busca de los profesores, el intento que podamos hacer nosotros será en vano.

-Tened mucho cuidado.-Cho abrazó a Harry y salió corriendo hacia Las Tres Escobas.

-¡Rápido!-Harry sacó su varita y empezó a correr en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos, seguido de todos sus amigos, quienes, al cabo de unos minutos, abrieron los ojos, atónitos, al ver la mortífera marca tenebrosa alzándose imponente en el cielo.

-Sabíamos que vendríais.-Dijo una voz de mujer.

-Aunque pensábamos que os daríais algo más de prisa.-Continuó un varón.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Harry miraba en todas direcciones, con la varita alzada, al igual que es resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Quién crees, pequeño héroe?-Todos reconocieron aquella femenina, pero desquiciada voz, mas Neville gruñó y dio varios pasos hacia delante.

-¿A qué tenéis miedo?-A pesar del temor, la voz de Neville sonó dura.-¿Por qué no os mostráis?

-Como queráis; vosotros sois los invitados.-Una lunática risa les dio escena a ocho encapuchados, que apuntaban con su varita a cuatro aterrados muchachos.-Por cierto, pequeño, aún no te lo he preguntado: ¿qué tal los señores Longbottom?

* * *

><p><strong>Demostrado queda que no tengo fuerza de voluntad alguna, porque al leer vuestros reviews me obligué a mi misma a sentarme frente al ordenador y escribir otro cap...lo peor de todo es que ahora estoy pensando en otra idea, que la terminaré o no según cómo se acoja este capitulo. Y esperemos que el siguiente sea ya el ultimo, para que la nostalgia de terminar se me vaya del todo. =)Un beso a todos!<strong>


	12. Seremos lo que nos toque ser

**EL RENACER**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K.R. excepción de la protagonista**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Seremos lo que nos toque ser<strong>

Neville gruñó y dio un decidido paso hacia Bellatrix Lestrange, cargado de ira, pero Luna le agarró del brazo y tiró de su tensado cuerpo hacia atrás, lo que provocó un lunática risa en la mortífaga.

-¿La hija del editor, cielo?-Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua.-Estoy convencida de que tendrá menos aguante que tus papás, pero podré torturarla un rato, como con ellos.-Neville zarandeó su brazo, intentado zafarse de Luna, mas la chica hizo más ahínco en su agarre, impidiendo que el muchacho fuera directo a una sentencia de muerte.-Oh, no.-Bellatrix mostró una expresión de exagerada tristeza.-El juego así no es divertido, niños.-Alzó los brazos, un gesto que ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts comprendió, hasta que todos los mortífagos se agazaparon un poco y saltaron hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en un denso y oscuro humo, que les nubló la vista a todos.

-¡Manteneos unidos!-Gritó Harry mientras intentaba pegar su espalda a la de algún compañero.

-¡No veo nada!-Ron estaba histérico, y Harry pudo imaginárselo dando manotazos al aire con expresión de horror.

-¡Tendrá que haber algún hechizo!-Harry percibió la voz de Hermione cerca de su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame!-El chillido de Melinda pareció abrir la tierra en dos, pero sus amigos no pudieron hacer nada para que la joven escapase, ya que, cuando el humo se dispersó, provocado porque los mortífagos se hubieron materializado en sus cuerpos humanos, cada uno de ellos estaba sujeto con las manos en la espalda por un mortífago que le clavaba su varita en el cuello.

-Harry Potter.-Su nombre, pronunciado en boca de Lucius Malfoy, pareció un insulto.-Estamos mandados por el Señor Tenebroso y si no fuera algo muy importante, no estaríamos aquí, así que no nos hagas perder el tiempo.-Fue una amenaza en toda regla, mas Harry miró al frente con la cabeza alta, impasible a las palabras del padre de Draco.-Dinos quién está marcado, a parte de ti, claro.-Añadió Lucius acariciando la cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry, proporcionándole un leve cosquilleo que seguía a un perceptible calor.-¡Habla!-Le hincó más la varita.

-No sé de que me habla.

-¿Estás seguro?-El padre de Draco sonrió cargado de veneno.-Ayudemos al niño que sobrevivió a recordar: ¡_Crucio_!-Lucius Malfoy retrocedió unos pasos, degustándose por completo del dolor de Harry, que se retorcía sobre sí mismo, aunque aún conseguía mantenerse en pie. Sus amigos le miraron horrorizados mientras se movían para intentar ayudar a Harry, aunque estaban presos y era inútil cualquier intento.-Eres fuerte, Potter.-El mortífago hizo un apenas perceptible movimiento de su varita, pero bastó para que Harry cayera de rodillas en la helada nieve y no pudiera aguantar más los gritos, que le llegaron a las entrañas a cada uno de sus compañeros, que ya estaban al borde de las lágrimas, obligados a tener que presenciar aquella tortura.

-¡Basta!-Ginny forcejeó con el mortífago que la tenía presa, pero este le dio un tirón de los brazos, lo que provocó un grito en la muchacha, que siguió mirando a Harry con lágrimas en las mejillas.-¡Harry!-A pesar del dolor impartido por su opresor, Ginny seguía, en vano, intentado zafarse de él.-¡Pare!

-¡Lucius!-El padre de Draco cesó la maldición y agarró a Harry por los brazos, levantándolo rudamente de la nieve y apresándolo de nuevo.-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-Bellatrix miró a Ginny con una fingida ternura.-¿Otra pareja? El amor adolescente no conoce límites.-Tras su habitual comentario desquiciado, su semblante se tornó serio y miró al hombre que sujetaba a la pelirroja.-Amycus, no seas descortés y pregúntala a la señorita si tiene algo que comentar.-Así lo hizo el mortífago, pero Ginny repitió la respuesta dada por Harry.-Una pena que nadie sepa nada al respecto.-Bellatrix se quedó callada, pensando en cómo conseguir la ansiada respuesta, y los niños supieron que la había encontrado cuando el rostro se le iluminó.-¿Por qué no jugamos con la traidora a la sangre para que el pequeño Harry pueda recordar quién tiene la marca creada por el Señor Tenebroso?-Amycus Carrow asintió con la cabeza y empujó a Ginny hacia delante.

-¡_Crucio_!-Conjuró antes de que la muchacha pudiera siquiera mover la mano para coger su varita, ya que cayó al suelo con la espalda arqueada, profiriendo los gritos más desgarradores que sus compañeros hubiera podido llegar a imaginar.

-¿Qué nos dices ahora, Potter?-Le preguntó Bellatrix alzando la voz sobre los gritos de Ginny.

-¡Ginny! ¡Por favor! ¡Deténgase!

-Ayudar a tu amiga solo depende de ti, Harry.-El chico negó con la cabeza, pero cuando un grito de Ginny le taladró la cabeza no pudo contenerse.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré!

-Buen chico.-A una mirada de Bellatrix Lestrange, el mortífago que torturaba a Ginny cesó en su tarea y volvió a apresarla de nuevo.-Quién, Harry.-El muchacho miró a cada uno de sus amigos a los ojos. Tomó aire y la varita que apuntaba a su cuello se le clavó, lo que le puso más colérico.

-No nos hagas perder el tiempo, mocoso.-La voz de Lucius sonó justo a su oído.

-Su hijo.-Articuló Harry, dejando a todos los presente perplejos.

-¿Cómo dices?-Bellatrix tenía el rostro crispado.

-Quien está marcado por el Señor Tenebroso es Draco Malfoy.-Harry percibió la intensa inspiración del padre del acusado antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, provocando también que la cicatriz se le incendiara, incrementando el dolor.

-¿Acaso crees que no examiné el cuerpo de mi hijo nada más pisar mi casa, insensato?-Lucius Malfoy luchaba por contener su voz.-Draco está limpio.

-No, no, no, Harry.-Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.-No nos gustan los mentirosos.

-Y para ahorraros mis mentiras, ¿por qué no se lo preguntó a su hijo cuando tuvo la ocasión?-Esta vez el dolor fue en la mejilla y al notar el calor que emanó de ella, supuso que se le había tornado roja.

-Lo hice, Potter, pero mi hijo no sabía nada al respecto.-Involuntariamente, Harry bajó la mirada y dejó descansar los hombros, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno.-¡Dinos quién es, Potter!

-Le repito que no sé de qué hablan.

-¿Y por eso te has aliviado cuando te has enterado de que mi hijo no conocía nada al respecto?-Lucius tomó aire para tranquilizarse.-Quizá tu amiga sí que sepa algo.-Miró al mortífago que sujetaba a Ginny.-Procede, Amycus.-El encapuchado separó unos centímetros su varita del cuerpo de Ginny, quien cerró los ojos.

-¡No vuelva a hacerle daño!-Le frenó la voz de Ron.

-Oh, por supuesto, ¿cómo lo he podido obviar? Aquí tenemos al otro traidor a la sangre y fiel compañero del mismísimo Harry Potter.-Bellatrix escrutó la expresión de Ron.-¿Se recuperó papi de la mordedura de Nagini?

-Eres una sucia y rastrera perra, Lestrange.-Neville escupió cada una de las palabras, lo que provocó que la mortífaga tirara de sus brazos hacia atrás, impartiéndole un grave dolor, que Neville aguantó con los labios fuertemente apretados, sin mostrar un ápice de sufrimiento.

-Seguro que a la chiquilla de Lovegood no le dices esas cosas tan feas, pequeño Longbottom. Thorfinn.-El aludido apretó más su varita contra el cuello de la temblorosa rubia.-¿Crees que la muchacha nos será útil en nuestras filas?

-Ni se os ocurra.-Neville pensó frenéticamente cómo poder sacarse de encima a la mortífaga causante de que sus padres estuvieran ingresados en San Mungo, aunque nada le resultaba efectivo. Thorfinn Rowle abrió la boca.-¡No permitiré que le haga nada! ¡Luna!-Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el mago empezó a recitar:

-¡_Impe_...!-Todos los mortífagos fruncieron el ceño de dolor, sin mostrar más señales de algún daño provocado por alguna causa que se les escapaba a los chicos, apretando aún más fuertemente la presa que tenían en torno a sus brazos.

Harry arrugó la frente y contuvo un grito. Melinda le miró y juraría que la cicatriz había adoptado un rojizo más intenso que el de costumbre, pero antes de poder atribuirle a aquel hecho alguna explicación, notó que dentro de ella se encendía un ardiente fuego y se extendía por todo su ser, hasta agruparse en la zona superior a su cadera izquierda, donde pudo imaginarse un incandescente dibujo en forma de sol y luna fundidos.

Bellatrix Lestrange se percató del dolor de la muchacha, pero antes de poder gesticular una sonrisa de triunfo, Hermione gritó, fingiendo la cara de horror más real que nunca antes había podido formar. Sus amigos, entendiendo lo que la inteligente joven estaba haciendo, imitaron su expresión, hasta que atisbaron que el sufrimiento de Harry y Melinda cesó, terminando ellos también con su brillante actuación.

-Perdonad si no me sorprende que la persona marcada esté entre nosotros.-Los niños miraron a Bellatrix Lestrange, quién habló con voz absolutamente formal.-Pero el Señor Tenebroso nos acaba de dar un aviso, así que no perderé más el tiempo.-La mortífaga miró a los dos encapuchados que tenía a sus laterales, quienes, sin necesidad de una orden, agarraron a sus respectivos rehenes hasta el punto de marcarles las manos en los brazos y apuntaron con sus varitas a Neville, quien fue soltado por Bellatrix, que ya se remangaba una manga, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo. La mortífaga alzó la cabeza, miró a cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts y tocó su marca con la varita. Ninguno de los mortífagos se inmutó esta vez, pero para Harry y Melinda tuvo el mismo efecto. Aunque esta vez el dolor fue menor, bastó para que ni Hermione ni sus amigos fueran suficientemente rápidos como para volver a fingir que a ellos también les dolía, por lo que Bellatrix retiró la varita de su antebrazo, al mismo tiempo que una mujer encapuchada aparecía de la nada y se situó en el centro del círculo que formaban los mortífagos y los niños.

-¿Para qué me has llamado, Bella?-Inquirió la mujer, sin dejar de mostrar respeto.

-Necesito que te hagas cargo del muchacho, Alyssa.-Sin rechistar, la recién llegada ocupó el lugar de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien se dirigió hacia Cedric.-Sí que eres guapo, hijo de Amos Diggory.-Dijo la mujer pasando su varita por la cara del muchacho.-Cedric, ¿verdad?-El joven la miró con cara de asco.-Claro que sí.-Bellatrix bajó el brazo que apuntaba a Cedric, con la mirada desafiante en los ojos del muchacho, quien no apartaba la vista.-Siéntete orgulloso, querido, porque tú has firmado la sentencia de muerte de la jovencita que tienes al lado.-La mortífaga miró hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba Melinda.

-No vas a tocarle ni un solo pelo.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?

-Lo digo yo, y con eso debe bastarte.

-He de reconocer que tienes agallas, muchacho, aunque eso no te servirá de nada.-Dio unos pasos hacia la derecha, hasta localizarse frente a Melinda.-Lucius, ¿te ha comentado Draco el nombre de la novia de Cedric Diggory?

-En efecto, Bella.

-Bien.-Se miraron directamente a los ojos: mientras que los de Bellatrix refulgían por el poder y el frenesí de haber dado con lo que buscaba, los de Melinda brillaban sin ocultar el temor a aquellas personas que no se detendrían a la hora de realizar la maldición asesina o causarles el más mínimo dolor.-Dime tu nombre, niña.-Melinda alzó la cabeza, sin un amago de responder a esa simple pregunta.-Te ayudaré un poco.-Bellatrix Lestrange alzó su varita, apuntando al pecho de Cedric.-O respondes a lo que te he preguntado o el apuesto Diggory sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿ha quedado claro?-Melinda miró a Cedric, quien negó con la cabeza, por lo que la joven le devolvió la mirada a la mortífaga que tenía delante.-Como gustes. ¡_Crucio_!-Cedric flexionó las piernas y se agarró el cuerpo con los brazos, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho, ahogando así los pocos gritos que se le escapaban entre los tensados labios.-¡Tu nombre!-Melinda apartó los vidriosos ojos de los de Bellatrix, quien le inculcó más dolor a Cedric, que no pudo aguantar tal tortura y calló a la nieve, congelándose el cuerpo, a la vez que incontenibles aullidos desgarraban el cielo.

-¡Alto!

-¿Vas a responderme, mocosa?-Melinda miró de nuevo a su pareja, que parecía al borde de la muerte y pensó en aquellos minutos, que ahora parecían tan lejanos, con los padres de Neville, diciéndose a sí misma que no permitiría que Cedric corriera el mismo destino.

-¡Sí, lo haré, pero pare!-Bellatrix bajó el brazo, lo que produjo que las convulsiones de Cedric cesaran, a pesar de que el afectado no pudo moverse del nevado suelo.

-No...lo...hagas...-Una ronca voz salió del cuerpo de Cedric, que Bellatrix impulsó hacia el hombre que le tenía retenido, forzándole a mantenerse de pie.

-Si me mientes, le mataré aquí mismo, ¿entendido?

-Melinda, Melinda Doris.

-¿Doris, dices?-Melinda asintió.-El Señor Tenebroso se va a poner muy contento cuando le diga que la persona a la que marcó fue la hija de esos traidores a la sangre que no pudo terminar de matar.-Ladeó la cabeza.-¿Sabías que yo presencié la muerte de tus abuelos? El Señor Tenebroso fue muy clemente con ellos, matándolos sin someterle ningún tipo de tortura antes, ¿no te parece?

-La criatura a la que llamáis Señor Tenebroso es, hasta para el más inculto de todos los magos, la cosa más abominable que jamás haya pisado la faz de la Tierra.-Una bofetada le cruzó la cara a Melinda.

-¡Se te ocurre insultar al Señor Tenebroso, niña incauta!-Le agarró la barbilla.-Veamos si tienes el mismo coraje cuando se presente aquí para terminar lo que tenía que haber hecho hace años.-Bellatrix Lestrange se remangó por segunda vez la capa que le cubría el brazo, mostrando una resplandeciente calavera con una serpiente en la boca.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-La varita de Bellatrix fue lanzada por los aires antes de que esta tocara la marca de su antebrazo.

-¿Pero qué?-La desarmada miró hacia el lugar de procedencia de la inesperada luz roja y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un robusto Albus Dumbledore.

-Volvemos a vernos, señora Lestrange.

-Estás muy pagado de ti mismo si crees que tú solo puedes vencer a nueve mortífagos, viejo.

-La vanidad no es una de mis virtudes, Bellatrix, aunque contaba con no tener que recurrir a ellos.-Dumbledore alzó los brazos, acto que provocó que detrás de él surgieran decenas de personas: los cuatro amigos de Cho, que habían huido nada más ser soltados por los mortífagos, junto con la valiente Cho, varios profesores, aunque no todos, por lo que Harry dedujo que los demás habían trasladado a los alumnos de nuevo a Hogwarts. Entre los profesores, Harry distinguió a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Slughorn y no se sorprendió cuando no vislumbró a Snape en las filas. Hagrid sí que estaba entre ellos, junto con Firenze, el centauro que ya había ayudado a Harry en más de una ocasión. Los chicos quedaron impresionados cuando vieron a Cornelius Fudge, rodeado de varios empleados del ministerio más, junto a Lupin, Tonks y otros afiliados a la Orden del Fénix.

-Mierda.-La mortífaga no contaba con aquello, y, ya que carecía de varita, no le quedaban muchas opciones, ni tan solo la de intentar recuperar su varita, porque estaba segura de que al mínimo gesto que hiciera, aquellos magos se le echarían encima sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.-¡Retirada!-Como fieles vasallos, los mortífagos dieron un leve salto y se transformaron en el mismo humo que antes había acorralado a los amigos. Bellatrix lo hizo antes de coger su varita y salir surcando el cielo en busca del refugio donde no sería bien recibida, debido al repentino fracaso.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-La profesora McGonagall los examinó con la mirada rápidamente, viendo el temor y cansancio físico, por lo que supuso -con acierto- que algunos de ellos habían sido torturados de alguna forma.-¿Chicos?-Harry miró a sus amigos a los ojos y pensó que estaba demasiado afectados como para poder hablar.

-Sí, profesora.-McGonagall suspiró ante la respuesta del joven de la cicatriz en la frente.

-Volvamos al colegio, muchachos.-Al frente de las decenas de personas que se habían congregado para salvarlos, McGonagall anduvo con paso decidido aunque alterado.

-Sentimos la tardanza, chicos.-Dumbledore se quedó algo más rezagado que el resto, pudiendo así hablar con los ocho amigos que habían sido retenidos por los mortífagos.-Pero era imprescindible que vuestros compañeros regresaran a Hogwarts, y, aunque parece una tarea sencilla, nos ha retenido más tiempo del esperado.

-No debe disculparse, señor.-Harry era el único que podía hablar claramente.-Gracias a usted estamos aquí ahora mismo.

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, Harry.-El director de Hogwarts le palmeó el brazo antes de acelerar la marcha para reunirse con el resto de los compañeros que ya iban algunos metros por delante, dejando intimidad al grupo de amigos, quienes parecieron que eso era lo único que necesitaban.

-Luna, no llegaron a realizarte el embrujo, ¿verdad?-La chica rubia negó con la cabeza.-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te han herido de alguna otra manera?

-Estoy bien, Neville.-Con un fuerte esfuerzo, recuperó su tono de voz soñador.-¿Tú también te encuentras así? Siento mucho lo de tus padres, Neville.

-Si, yo también estoy bien.-Neville le cogió la mano a Luna.-Estoy seguro de que ellos te caerían bien; recuérdame que te lleve a conocerlos cuando termine por fin este año en Hogwarts.

-Será todo un placer.-Luna recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Neville.

-Cho ha intentado venir hacia aquí, pero McGonagall se lo ha impedido.-Ginny miraba hacia sus andantes pies.

-Eso no me preocupa; ella no ha corrido ningún riesgo.

-Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa ahora?

-Tú.-A Ginny, su rostro pálido por el miedo, se le incendió, pero siguió como si no notara el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas.

-Gracias por haber detenido a ese mortífago antes.

-Lo que hubiera hecho falta, Ginny.-Se abrazaron durante unos segundos para seguir su camino hasta Hogwarts abrazados.

-Lo siento, Cedric, todo ha sido culpa mía.

-No quiero volver a oírte decir eso ni una vez más, ¿vale?

-Pero sí yo no me hubiese quedado callada, ninguno hubieseis pasado por nada de esto.

-Melinda, lo único que sé es que como les hubieses rebelado que eras tú quien tenía esa marca, nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.

-Pero, yo...

-Tú me devolviste la vida y eso dio como consecuencia que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado te marcara, así que si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que acaba de pasar, ese soy yo.

-No quiero volver a oírte decir eso ni una vez más, ¿vale?-Aquella repetición les sacó una sonrisa a la pareja. Melinda le rodeó la cintura y Cedric le pasó el brazo por los hombros, besando el tope de la cabeza de su pareja.

-Joder...tú estás bien, ¿verdad?-Ron le acariciaba el pelo a Hermione.

-Todo lo bien que se pueda estar después de esto. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

-Con ganas de pasarme las horas muertas sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor con todos vosotros, hablando de exámenes y demás.

-¿Quieres hablar de exámenes? ¿Tú?-Ron se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.-Creo que te ha afectado más de lo que crees.

-No es eso, Hermione, es solo que...-Ron le miró a los ojos.-¿Acaso tú no quieres pasar lo que queda de curso sin más preocupaciones que mantener una buena relación con tus amigos y aprobar todo con la nota más alta posible?-Ron suspiró, sin apartar su mirada de los marrones ojos de su compañera.-Me refiero a llevar una vida de adolescente normal, con problemas que creamos horrorosos, pero que ciertamente son ridículos, no a toparnos con la muerte cada dos por tres.

-Ron...-Hermione parecía enternecida.-A mí también me gustaría no pasar por todo esto, pero estas son las cosas que nos ha tocado vivir, sin las cuales todo sería diferente, carente de sentido.

-Seremos lo que nos toque ser.-Concluyó Ron, abrazando a Hermione.

-Lo que nos toque.-Repitió Hermione, respondiendo al abrazo y sonriendo, a pesar de todo. Miró a las tres parejas de su alrededor, sin las que de ahora en adelante no podría vivir y supo que todo lo que tuvieran que realizar, serían juntos, todos, unidos.-¡Volvemos a Hogwarts!-Gritó la muchacha de pronto, con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza, como si fuera la cosa más emocionante de todas, por lo que acarreó la risa de ocho leales amigos, que se abrazaron formando una masa de personas que siempre podrían contar la una con la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí os dejo el definitivo último capítulo. Ahora sí que sí, esta historia se despide. Tan solo espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola. Muchas gracias por los reviews maravillosos que han hecho posible llegar hasta aquí y un beso muy fuerte para todos. Hasta la próxima! :)(:<strong>


End file.
